The Next Adventure
by CordeliaWho
Summary: Wanting to know how she arrived in this strange place, Diana seeks the help of a familiar wizard and ends up traveling with a famous group of thirteen Dwarves. Will she ever find out how she came to Middle Earth or at least how to leave it? After befriending the Company, will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

**So this is my first story. I have been writing it over the past couple of months and I decided to post it because I thought: Why not? I have never really written a story like this before but I hope you enjoy it. I am just trying this story out and seeing how readers react to it, so I don't know how often I will update. It is currently not completed but I will update as often as I can. As a reader myself, I know how frustrating it can be to wait months for a story to update. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her eyes fluttered open and she was met with the harsh light of the sun. "Where am I?" she thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes. She sat up clutching her aching head and looked around, trying to make sense of the area around her. She was sitting in what appeared to be a forest, surrounded by a thin layer of broad trees. She could not see what was beyond them. The only noises she could hear were the chirping of birds and the sun was glowing somewhere out of view. She guessed it was either early morning or late afternoon. "How did I get here?" she thought as she continued looking around hoping that maybe she would recognize the area. When she was still utterly confused about her whereabouts she let out a shaky sigh and thought it would just be best to call for help.

She looked down to grab her cell from her pocket but she was met with an unfamiliar sight. "What the hell am I wearing?" she yelled. When she woke up she was so focused on figuring out where she was she did not pay much attention to anything else. She stood up and snapped her head up, down, and backwards, using her eyes and hands to examine the foreign clothing that was present on her body. She would have looked quite comical to anyone if they were passing by.

She had on a heavy green coat that skimmed her upper thighs, soft and thick black trousers, brown boots that reached her mid-calf, and an emerald-green tunic that reached her hips with a deep brown leather bodice over it. She also noticed a belt resting on her hips that held a large dagger, a small bag was hanging across her chest, and a sword was strapped to her back. "None of this is mine!" she yelled on the verge of tears. "Where am I? Why am I wearing these things? What the hell is going on!" She fell on her knees and put her face in her hands as if the full weight of her situation fell on her. "I don't understand. What happened to me?"

After crying for what seemed like hours she finally got herself to stop. "Crying is not going to help me. I need to get out of here." she said. She wiped her cheeks with her sleeve and decided it was time for her to go find help. When she stood back up she realized she did not know which way she should go. She looked out ahead of her, "Trees." she said. She looked to her right, "Trees." She looked to her left, "More trees." she groaned. Lastly she looked behind her, "and look more trees!" she said sarcastically. After thinking about it she decided she would go to the right. It seemed brighter and more airy. Reluctantly she trudged into the woods.

A while later she was still walking. Not stopping, not thinking, just walking. It was getting darker and she knew she only had a few hours of sunlight left. She sniffed and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself. "I can't sleep out here. I don't even know if I'm going in the right direction..."

She rambled on for a while about being lost and eventually her thoughts turned to her family. She wondered if they were looking for her. Did they even notice she was missing? How long had she been gone from home? While she was lost in thought she failed to notice a felled log in her path. Before she knew it she tripped over it and was sent rolling down a hill.

* * *

A man was taking a late stroll by the woods near his home. It was not something he did everyday but today, for some odd reason, he felt compelled to take a walk. "It's getting late," said the man looking up to the sky, "I should be getting home." As the man walked the trail back to his home he heard noises. Crunching noises, like a falling rock, just inside of the wood. He panicked and hid behind a tree as he heard the sound grow nearer. A moment later he heard a large thud then a groan. "A groan?" he wondered silently. He thought it to be an animal. Peeking out from behind his tree, not knowing what to expect, the man was shocked to find a person lying on the ground. Not moving from his hiding spot he examined the mystery person. "It's a woman." She was curled in a ball on her side with her arms around her head and her eyes were shut tight. He had never seen her before. "I should help her" he thought, "but for all I know she could be a criminal!" he countered. The man was at war with himself for a minute before deciding to help the poor girl.

The man crept to the woman silently and he noticed her body was shaking a bit. When he was close enough to look upon her face he realized the shaking was from the silent sobs the woman was having. He thought now would be the best time to make himself known. "Hello" he said slowly. The mystery woman's eyes shot open but she remained silent. "Hello" he repeated in a tender voice. As the silence wore on he continued, "Are you all right? I heard you tumble down the hill. Are you hurt?"

The woman sat up and blinked her eyes at the man. "I'm not hurt bad. Just my head." she spoke softly.

"Oh, good." the man remarked, offering her a hand to help her up. When she was on her feet he added, "Do you live near here? Would you like for me to escort you home?"

The woman looked down at the ground and started playing with her fingers. A few tears rolling down her cheek. While she was silent the man examined her once again. She was a few inches taller than him but that was not a stretch. He was a Hobbit after all and Hobbits are not very tall. She had long, deep brown curly hair that was a bit unruly, and slightly tan skin, both of which were covered in dirt and leaves from her fall, and she had large brown eyes that were red from crying. "Could she be a Hobbit?" he thought. "No, she couldn't be her feet are too small. She can not be a Dwarf, she does not have a beard. She can not be an Elf either, she does not have pointed ears. Maybe a Man but if she is she would be a very small one..." His thoughts were interrupted by the woman.

"Um, to be honest, I don't know where I am." she whispered and her voice shook. She looked into the man's eyes as tears welled in her own.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up in the woods this afternoon. I don't know how I got there. Where am I?" she asked. Her voice was soft and sounded like she was on the verge of crying again. The man knew she was being sincere. She looked scared and lost.

"You really do not know where you are?" The woman shook her head. "You are in the Shire. East Farthing Woods to be exact." The woman gave him a confused look. "The Shire" was a word she felt familiar with but she quickly shook it from her mind when she couldn't place it. "Where are you from?" the man asked.

"Los Angeles" she replied slowly.

The man grimaced, "Is that near Bree?"

"No," she answered, "I don't know where it is from here."

The man felt bad for her, she had no idea where she was or how to get home. So he decided to do what any gentleman would do. "Would you like to stay at my house?" he asked. "At least until you find out how to get home."

She was surprised at his request. "I couldn't intrude in your life like that." she said and her eyes fell back to the ground.

"It's not an intrusion, really. I have many spare rooms and more food than one Hobbit can eat. Besides you seem like a nice young woman, I can not leave you out here lost and alone." he said smiling at her. She smiled back and decided to accept his offer.

As they began walking side by side down the trail the man realized that he did not even know this woman's name. "I realized we have not been properly introduced." he stated as they made their way out of the wood, "My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"My name is Diana Herrera. It is very wonderful to meet you Bilbo Baggins." she replied with a smile

The walk to Bilbo's home had been a quiet one. Quickly after their arrival to his home, Bilbo showed Diana to a spare bedroom and he left her alone with her thoughts as he made supper. Diana thought about Bilbo, 'The Shire', and 'Hobbiton'. They gave her a sense of familiarity, like maybe she had been there before but she was sure she had never met this man nor had she ever visited these places before in her life. No matter how many times she told herself that she still could not shake the feeling of deja-vu. Even Bilbo's home at the top of the hill seemed familiar to her. Although, Bilbo assured her she had never seen a place like this.

_"My father built this hobbit hole after he and my mother married. It is completely unique."_ she remembered him saying.

Diana also thought about how strange of a town this "Hobbiton" was. There were no telephone wires, no cars, and no tall buildings. Bilbo's home did not have a refrigerator or a flushing toilet, not even electricity. It was like she stepped into the Dark Ages. "Maybe I'm in Amish Country." she thought. It seemed possible but she did not know of any Amish towns near Los Angeles.

As she sat on the edge of the little bed she tried to remember what happened right before she woke up in the woods. The most recent thing she could remember was celebrating her sister's birthday at home but that was weeks ago. Days? Months? She really couldn't tell. She let out a low frustrated shriek and put her face in her hands as she began to cry again. She stopped when she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Supper is almost done." Bilbo said from the other side.

"All right, I'll be out in a second." Diana quickly replied composing herself. She raked her fingers through her hair to release the twigs, knots, and leaves that had collected after her fall. She then shed her coat, threw the weapons across the room, and washed her face in the little bowl Bilbo had given her full of water. Diana took a quick glance at herself in the mirror before leaving. She looked the same. "Eyes: two, ears: two, nose, arms, legs, fingers - ooh lots of fingers." she listed off.

She moved in closer to the mirror and noticed something around her neck. It was a chain. She pulled it up and out from underneath her tunic and let out a cry when she realized what it was. The necklace was hers. The clothes she had arrived in were unfamiliar to her but this necklace was hers! It was a small sterling silver pendant in the shape of the TARDIS and it hung on a long matching chain. Her mom had given it to her last Christmas and Diana had worn it everyday since. She clasped her hand around the pendant tightly. Holding back tears, she made her way to Bilbo in the dining room.

"Thank you" Diana said while still holding a tight fist around her necklace. She forced a smile as she sat in a chair across from Bilbo.

"You're welcome," he replied, "it was no problem."

The two ate dinner in an awkward silence and after a while Bilbo spoke up. "I hope you don't mind my asking but I have been rather curious," he began nervously, "but what exactly are you?" Diana looked up from her plate and gave him a confused look. She did not understand the question. "Well," he started explaining, "you are obviously not an Elf because you do not have pointed ears. You do not have the same build as a Dwarf and you do not have a beard. You are small like a Hobbit but your feet are too small. Are you some type of half-breed?"

"I'm human." Diana said slowly, still confused at what this man, or "Hobbit" as he described himself as, was saying.

"Oh." Bilbo said clearing his throat.

They continued eating and Bilbo started talking to Diana about his prized garden and a few other things to fill the awkward silence after his question. Diana tried her best to listen but all she wanted to do was go into her borrowed room and think about how to get a hold of her family. After Bilbo made some type of a joke Diana thought would be funny if she were actually paying attention to what Mr. Baggins was saying, she politely laughed then helped him clear the table. After placing their dishes in the sink Bilbo turned to her, "I will take care of this Miss Herrera, you should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. "All right, thank you. I really appreciate your hospitality. Not many people would do what you are doing for someone they don't know." She smiled warmly at the Hobbit and made her way to the bedroom but before she left she turned and looked at Bilbo. "Good night, Mr. Baggins."

"Good night, Miss Herrera."

At that, Diana went into the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. She hoped sleep would take her and she would be able to forget about everything just for a little while. When her mind refused to relax she sat up and started thinking about, well, everything. She still didn't understand how she ended up there or why she was in these strange clothes or how to get home. She was not a drinker so that ruled out being drunk. Maybe she was drugged? But why would someone drug her, change her, then put her in the middle of nowhere? Nothing was making sense. She stood up and started pacing the room, every possible thought running through her mind.

After what felt like eons of pacing Diana threw herself back on the bed. After a few hours she began to get frustrated because she still could not make sense of anything. She furrowed her eyebrows in concentration and soon she began to feel her eyelids get heavy. She closed her eyes and hoped that she would soon understand her situation. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Diana awoke in the middle of the night with a gasp and shot up in a sitting position on the little bed. Her sleep had been restless. Her dreams continuously switched from her family and life at home, and this "Shire". "I know," she choked out, "I know where I am!" She smoothed sweaty strands of hair behind her ears and jumped out of the bed to pace the room. Her thoughts were running a mile a minute. "I'm in goddamn Middle Earth!" she squeaked. "That's why it was so familiar. Why didn't I realize it right away and how the HELL did I get here?"

For a while Diana's emotions were like a roller coaster. One minute she was excited to be in the middle of one of her favorite stories. Then the next she was bawling because she was alone and still confused on how she got there in the first place. "Am I dreaming?" she thought. "No, I can't be. My fall down the hill hurt like a mother. You don't get hurt in dreams. Besides this is too real to be a dream. How is this even possible?"

Diana stopped pacing and ran a hand through her hair. She let out a deep breath as she walked to the window. Her thoughts went to her family; Her parents, her brothers, her niece, sister, and brother in law. "What if I never see them again?" she whispered. Diana gripped the pendant on her necklace tightly and layed back on the bed, curling her body into a ball as she sobbed.

A few silent hours had passed and the sun just started to rise. Diana had not really stopped crying since she had woken up. The same question was going around and around in her mind, 'What should she do?', she was unsure. All she knew was that she wanted to go home. Should she find Gandalf? Elrond, maybe? Would they even be able to help her? What about Bilbo, should she tell him? She thought about that last question for a while. She was scared to tell him. What if he did not believe her and kicked her out? "I have to tell him." Diana said aloud. "He has been so nice to me. He deserves for me to tell him the truth."

She pushed herself out of the bed knowing she was not going to be able to fall asleep and washed her face. She crept out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. She was filled with awe as she silently walked through Bilbo's halls. The beautifully crafted tunnels, the antique furniture, and cute little round doors were something she had seen a thousand times but being able to reach out and touch them was something wholly amazing to her. The warm air gave her a welcome feeling of calmness, for a moment her mind settled. Finally Diana found the kitchen and she walked into the pantry. She had decided to make Bilbo breakfast to hopefully relax him a little before she told him about her.

Diana walked back into the kitchen with the ingredients she needed to make omelets. With as little noise as she could, Diana made breakfast. She finished quickly and seeing as Bilbo was not awake yet she put his food on a plate and covered it with a bowl before eating hers. It was not until after she was done washing her dishes when Bilbo finally joined her in the kitchen.

"Good morning." he said, a little surprised to find her awake so early and cooking, no less.

"Good morning." Diana replied. She was rather nervous but she forced a smile to her face.

"How long have you been up?" Bilbo questioned.

"A while" Diana said slowly. "I, uh, woke up in the middle of the night. I wasn't able to fall back to sleep." A look of concern crossed his face. "Oh, don't worry about it." she shrugged off before he could say anything. "I made you breakfast. It's on the table."

"Thank you but that wasn't necessary." he said as he sat down and started eating.

"I know but I am very grateful for you helping me and I thought it was the least I could do. Besides, I was already up."

As Bilbo quietly ate his breakfast Diana busied herself by cleaning the kitchen. When she was finished she sat at the table, across from Bilbo. She decided to tell him now but was getting even more nervous. She spoke up when she saw he had finished his food. "Um, Bilbo?" She began fiddling absently with her necklace, "I need to talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" he said, slightly tipping his head to the side.

Diana let out a sharp breath. "About me." She took Bilbo's silence as a sign to go on. "I found out where I am and where my home is from here." she said.

"That's good, now we can get you home." A warm smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, about that. My home might be a bit unreachable at the moment."

Bilbo's smile disappeared. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"This is going to sound _insane_ but it is the absolute truth." she said slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as she continued. "Okay, I am not going to beat around the bush. I'm not from Middle Earth. I'm not from anywhere in your world actually. I'm from an entirely different world. I know it must seem mad and hard to believe but there is so much magic around us that other worlds existing and being able to visit them cannot be _entirely_ impossible. I'm not lying, I swear to you." Diana raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "Please believe me." she cried to herself.

Bilbo sat motionless in his chair with his eyes wide and his face in a grimace. "Bilbo, please say something." Diana pleaded, her voice cracking. Ignoring her question, Bilbo got up from his chair and left the room. Diana stared into the hallway hoping he would turn around and come back. "He doesn't believe me. What sane person would? I sound like a lunatic!" she thought. "Should I leave? Does he want me to leave? Is he waiting for me to leave?" Before she could help it tears were streaming down her cheeks and she layed her head over her arms on top of the table as she sobbed.

Bilbo shut the door to his bedroom quietly before slamming himself down on the nearest chair. "Was that a joke!" he whispered angrily. "After I had been so kind to her she jokes with me! I should have known something like this would happen..." Bilbo continued to rant for a while about letting himself get in this situation.

He finally stopped with a huff of his breath and stood up from his chair. He thought back to the moment he met the young woman. He still remembered her face. It was so full of fear, he could never forget it. "What if she is not joking?" he wondered. "I mean why make up a story like that? If she were to lie would it not be easier to say her family cast her out or that they died? Why say she came from another world. It is so outlandish, no one would believe that. Perhaps she _is_ being sincere. I should go speak with her." Bilbo sighed deeply and left his bedroom.

Upon entering the kitchen Bilbo found Diana leaning against the counter and staring out the window. He quietly approached her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She let out a soft gasp and shot her head in his direction. "I'm so sorry Miss Herrera, I did not mean to scare you."

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"What? No, of course not." Bilbo replied. He took her hands and sat her down on a chair in the kitchen, sitting himself in one next to her. "I'm sorry I left the room without saying anything. I just needed a moment to process what you told me."

Diana looked over at Bilbo, her big brown eyes looking sadly at him. "I know it sounds mad but I am telling you the truth."

"And I believe you Miss Herrera." A reassuring smile appearing on his face.

"You do?"

"Well, I didn't at first but if you were to lie to me why tell me that story? Literally, any story would be more believable than the one you told me. That is why I choose to believe you because your story is so absurd and outlandish that it must be true. I mean if you are lying to someone to gain something from them using that story would, I'm sure, be a risk. Not only that, I also sense your uneasiness and confusion. And like I said last night, 'you seem like a nice young woman, I can not leave you out here lost and alone.' You are not going anywhere. You are staying here with me."

Diana could not contain her excitement and relief, and threw her arms around the Hobbit's neck. "Thank you." she whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two weeks went by in a blur and Diana found that life in Bag End was very peaceful. Her and Bilbo spent the majority of their time just simply talking to one another. Talking came so easily when she was with Bilbo. He would tell her stories about his family and childhood and Diana would do just the same for him. Of course Bilbo asked a good deal of questions about her world and she happily answered them. Although, she did avoid telling him about cars, internet, and the like. She did not really want to explain them. She also left out the fact that Bilbo and Middle Earth were part of a story, she was never sure how to tell him that.

Since Diana realized her situation her emotions had been all over the place. One moment she would be an excited Tolkien fan, squealing over the fact that she was in Middle Earth and living in Bag End with Bilbo Baggins. Then the next she would be sobbing because she missed her family and did not know if she would ever be able to see them or her world again. Some days were better than others.

Luckily, she had Bilbo to help her through it. He had been so kind and patient with her. Of course, he did not fully understand how she was feeling but he did his best to comfort her. Bilbo had to admit, he liked having Diana living with him. He had spent so many years living alone in Bag End and it was nice having someone always there to keep him company.

After Dinner one night Diana was laying on her bed. She had a wonderful time with Bilbo that day. He taught her a few things about gardening after breakfast and the rest of the afternoon they sat in Bilbo's study. He showed her his maps and told her stories of all the places she pointed out. They did things like that everyday and Diana absolutely loved it. Life in Hobbiton was slower and simpler unlike her life back on Earth where she ran around like a mad woman.

'Life back on Earth', she was always thinking about it, about her family. Her family was a constant thought on her mind. They were 'Lord of the Rings' fans and being in Middle Earth, Bag End, made her always think of them. Something in the Hobbit's home would remind her of the books or movies and that would bring back memories of her and her family sitting around having Lord of the Rings marathons.

"I wonder what they are doing?" Diana thought aloud. "Have they reported me missing? Is my face all over the news? If it is I hope they chose a good picture." She paused then slapped a hand to her face. "Did I really just say that? That should be the least of my problems. Besides I know my sister would pick a good one."

She sighed and lazily rolled off the bed and got dressed in her sleeping clothes. Since Bilbo decided to let Diana stay he had given her full access to one of the rooms he used as a wardrobe. Lucky for her Bilbo was a bit of a hoarder and saved his family's old clothes. She did not take much, just a bundle of those button downs that every Hobbit seems to wear, a couple of leggings she found stuffed in the back of a drawer, a few coats, and of course a night gown.

After dressing she layed back on the bed and snuggled beneath the covers. "I wonder if I will ever get back to them?" she thought. Everyday since her realization Diana flipped through Bilbo's extensive collection of books. She hoped to find something on visiting other worlds. She read books about legends and myths, bedtime stories, old songs, anything she thought might be helpful. She found nothing so far. She did still have quite a few books to look through but she began to think she would never find the thing she was looking for. Diana didn't want to admit it but she started to think that she will never get back home and that scared her. Although she cared for Bilbo and loved living with him, he was not her family. She was scared she would never see them again but she hid it from Bilbo and herself by clinging on to the little hope she had left.

"I hope they're together and I hope they're all happy." she muttered before falling asleep.

Diana woke up the next morning and did as she always did: she got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find Bilbo making breakfast. "Good morning." she said as she started making the table.

Bilbo placed the pancakes and eggs on their plates. "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay." she replied slowly. It was the truth, that is how she always slept there. "How did you sleep?" she asked, sitting down in her seat.

"Oh, fine. Just fine." he replied.

After breakfast, as Diana was washing dishes, Bilbo spoke up again. "Diana, I'm starting to get worried about you."

"I'm a girl from another world you found in the middle of the woods two weeks ago and now you're starting to get worried about me?" she remarked.

He let out a small laugh, "Well, other than that. I'm worried about the fact that you do not sleep well. I do not think you have had a good nights sleep since you came here."

Diana stopped doing the dishes and looked down at Bilbo. "I just have a lot on my mind." she said quietly.

"Your family?" Diana nodded her head. "I'm sure you will find something. It is just going to take some time." Bilbo assured her.

Diana smiled, "Thank you Bilbo. You've been a good friend. Now, why don't you relax while I finish the dishes."

"All right" Bilbo smiled and tucked a thumb under his braces. "It's a nice day. I think I will go out on the porch for a smoke." he said as he disappeared out into the hall. Diana turned her attention back to the dishes when she heard the front door open and shut. When she was finished she went into her room where she continued reading an old Middle Earth folklore book, hoping it could give her what she was looking for.

About an hour had passed and the words in Diana's book began to blur. She decided to stop for a while and thought to go keep Bilbo company out on the porch since she had not heard him come back inside. As she made her way into the entry hall she saw Bilbo crouching beneath a window. "Bilbo, are you all right?" Diana asked when she ran to his side.

He continued to look out the window barely registering Diana's presence until she placed a hand on his arm. "What? Oh, I'm fine." He replied quickly as he fixed his waistcoat.

"Well, then why were you hiding?"

"Oh, well, I just had the most awkward conversation." he told her. Diana led him into the sitting room and the still very flustered Hobbit told her of his odd encounter.

_**Bilbo sat on the bench out on his porch quietly smoking his pipe when a strange man came walking up to his gate. The old man was tall, about two of Bilbo, and he wore a thick grey-blue robe with a matching pointed hat and in his hand he held a large staff. Bilbo looked at the man confusingly, he had never seen this man before and had no idea as to why the man was standing before him. "Good morning." Bilbo said when the man failed to say anything.**_

_**"What do you mean?" the old man asked. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning or do you mean it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or do you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"**_

_**Bilbo stared at the man for a moment with a cocked eyebrow. "All of them at once, I suppose."**_

_**"Yes, well, I am looking for someone to share in an adventure that I am arranging, and it's very difficult to find anyone."**_

_**"I should think so - in these parts." Bilbo laughed. "I don't think anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures." He stood up and as he walked over to his mailbox he continued, "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." Bilbo started to look through his mail and hoped the man would take his hint that he wanted to the conversation to be over. To Bilbo's annoyance the old man just stared at him curiously. At this point the Hobbit was getting rather uncomfortable and he thought it would be best if he went inside. "Good morning." Bilbo said as a goodbye as he walked up the steps to his door.**_

_**"To think I should have lived to be 'good morninged' by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door! You've changed and not entirely for the better Bilbo Baggins." the strange man spoke at last.**_

_**Bilbo stopped in his tracks at the mention of his late mother's name. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked.**_

_**The old man lowered his eyebrows, "Well, you know my name. Although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf means...me!"**_

_**Bilbo raised his eyebrows quite comically at his realization. "Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering wizard who made such excellent fireworks. Old Took used to have them on mid-summers eve!" He laughed warmly at the memory. "I had no idea you were still in business."**_

_**Gandalf shot the Hobbit an angry look, "And where else should I be? Well, I'm glad you remember something about me. Even if it is only my fireworks." The two stared at each other for a long moment then Gandalf cleared his throat and spoke again. "It's decided! It shall be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."**_

_**"What? No! No!" Bilbo stammered. "We do not want any adventures. Not here, not today, not- Perhaps you should try over The Hill or across The Water. Good morning." The flustered Hobbit ran back into his house and quickly shut the door. After locking it he looked out the window to see if the wizard had left but as he searched Gandalf popped up and peered at Bilbo through the other side causing the him to jump and hide beneath the window.**_

Bilbo sat in his chair, still a bit shaken up, as Diana handed him a cup of tea. She sat back down in her chair across from him, her mind racing. "I arrived pre-Hobbit! This is what I have been waiting for. Gandalf is coming and he could possibly help me. He could get me home!" she thought. A smile formed on her lips and she let out a soft laugh in relief.

"Diana? Am I missing something?" Bilbo asked pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I just, um, are you all right now, Bilbo?" she stammered as she tried to change the subject.

He gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the tea."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had been calm and uneventful. They talked for a while then made their way into town to pick up fish for their dinner. It was almost dusk when the pair returned to Bag End. Diana put away the groceries and Bilbo started cooking. Their food was prepared quickly and the two sat down to eat. That is when they heard the doorbell ring. Diana bit back a smile as Bilbo's face fell. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. Diana followed and quickly stood next to him before he opened it. She knew who she would see on the other side but she was excited none the less. Bilbo quickly opened the door and there he was, the burrliest and most badass Dwarf Diana had ever seen.

"Dwalin at your service." the Dwarf said bowing low. His dark eyes shifted between Bilbo and Diana.

Bilbo had no idea what to think or say at seeing a Dwarf in his doorway, so he just settled with niceties. "Bilbo Baggins...at yours." he muttered while tying his robe.

"Diana Herrera at yours and your family's." she politely replied with a smile and nod of her head.

"My Lady." Dwalin said before pushing his way inside past the confused Hobbit.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo finally asked the Dwarf. He knew the answer but he was curious to hear what this man had to say.

"No." Dwalin said plainly. He shrugged off his dark green cloak and hung it on one of the many pegs by the door. "Which way is it laddie? Is it down here?" he asked.

"I-Is what down where?"

"Supper." the Dwarf answered as he made his way into the kitchen. "He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He said? Who said?" Bilbo asked as he shut the door. Dwalin left his question unanswered as he sat down at the table in the kitchen and started eating Bilbo's dinner. Diana and Bilbo sat quietly off to the side as Dwalin finished off both of their plates.

"Very good this. Any more?" Dwalin asked as he bit off the head of the last fish.

"Uh, yes." Bilbo answered. He grabbed a plate of scones, taking two and hiding them behind his back, and handed it to him. "It's just that I wasn't expecting company." Bilbo started just as the door rang for a second time.

Dwalin looked up at him from under his eyebrows. "That'll be the door." he told the Hobbit in a gruff voice between mouthfuls of bread. Bilbo walked into the sitting room as Diana followed and handed her a scone. "Thank you, Bilbo." she said. He nodded and they made their way to the door.

"Balin at your service." the kindly white haired Dwarf said with a smile.

"Diana Herrera at yours." The old Dwarf gave her a friendly nod.

"Good evening." Bilbo replied flatly. He was too surprised and confused to say the correct reply. Diana chuckled and lightly elbowed him in the side, knowing he had forgotten his manners.

"Yes, yes it is. Though I think it might rain later." Balin said as he nudged his way through the door. It did not take him long to find his brother in the sitting room. "Oh! Haha! Evening brother." Balin exclaimed.

"By my beard! You're shorter and wider since last we met!" Dwalin teased.

"Wider not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us." Balin retorted with a wink. They greeted each other with a loud headbutt and a warm chuckle before walking into the pantry. Diana leaned in the doorway across from the pantry as she watched the two brothers fill a few mugs of ale and Bilbo unsuccessfully try to speak to them. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. The arrival of the Dwarves was always her favorite part. She heard the doorbell ring again and saw Bilbo leave to answer it. It was the third time the doorbell rang. She knew who it was. Oh, she knew.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Diana heard Kili ask as she stepped into the entry hall.

"Could you not do that please. That's my mothers glory box!" Bilbo shouted at the young Dwarf who was wiping his boots on the Hobbit's furniture. Diana laughed a little too loud and caught the attention of the two Dwarves. Fili looked at her with his piercing blue eyes and gave her a smile that threatened to turn her legs to jelly. They stared at each other for a long moment before the younger of the brothers came up to her.

"Kili at your service." he said with a small bow. "And that's my brother Fili." he added pointing at the blonde Dwarf. "You must be Mrs. Boggins!"

"It's 'Baggins' and no I'm not. Diana Herrera at your service. It's nice to meet you Master Dwarf." she said with a smile on her face.

After giving Bilbo the last of his weapons Fili made his way over to his brother and the mysterious woman. "Hello." he said in his low voice.

"Hello." Diana replied. "I'm Diana Herrera it is a pleasure to meet you." It certainly was. Not in a million years did she ever think she would meet any of these Dwarves.

"The pleasure is all mine." he smirked, kissing the top of her hand. "How do you know Mr. _Baggins_." Fili asked emphasizing the Hobbit's name and giving a quick annoyed look in his brothers direction. Kili just rolled his eyes.

"He is a friend. I have been living with him for a couple of weeks." Diana told them. Kili looked as if he was going to ask a question but before they could continue with their conversation Dwalin stole the brothers away. "Phew, well that went rather well." Diana thought. "Can't wait for the rest to arrive!"

After the rest of the Company arrived and they had settled into Bilbo's dining room, Diana grabbed two plates filling them with food and walked over to her friend. Bilbo was standing in the now practically empty pantry with a sad look on his face. "Hey Bilbo." she called out softly. "I made you a plate, thought you might be hungry."

"Thank you, Diana that's very kind of you." he said in a low voice. "I'm so sorry about this. I have no idea what is happening."

"It's all right Bilbo. I'm sure you will figure it out soon." she assured.

After she finished eating Diana made her way over to the wizard. She found him smoking a pipe at the head of the dining table. "Excuse me, Gandalf."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Can I talk to you in the other room for a moment?" she asked.

"Oh, yes of course." She led him into the sitting room and sat down as far away from the Company as she could. "Now, my dear, what seems to be the problem?" Gandalf asked as he took a puff from his pipe.

"It's precisely this, I was hoping you would be able to help me get home."

Gandalf gave her a confused look, "Surely, we could get you a horse and map and send you on your way."

"I don't think it will be that easy." Diana mumbled. The wizard nodded his head letting Diana continue. She told him everything she knew. She told him about her world, how she felt when she woke up in the woods, how she was having trouble sleeping, and she decided to tell him how all of this was a story where she came from. She even proved it to him by calling him by his real name.

When she finished Gandalf leaned back and took a deep breath. "That is a lot to process my dear Miss Herrera."

"I know," she whispered, "but it is the absolute truth."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." he chimed

"Really? So you will be able to help me!" she said sounding a little too excited.

"That I do not yet know." Diana's face fell. "I have never encountered a problem like this before but there are others in Middle Earth who might be able to help me figure out how."

"Lord Elrond." Diana stated.

"Y-yes. That is why I have decided to have you join the Company. No doubt you know I am planning on meeting him during the journey."

"But Thorin?" Diana interrupted.

"You leave Thorin to me. Now if you'll excuse me, Miss Herrera, it seems I have a problem to attend to." Gandalf quickly left his chair and walked into the kitchen. "Gandalf might be able to send me home!" Diana screamed to herself. She knew she should not get her hopes up but she could not help it. She was just ecstatic at the thought of seeing her family again. Suddenly, Diana was pulled out of her thoughts by a very frustrated Bilbo yelling at a very amused Gandalf.

"I don't understand what they're doing in my house!" he fumed, letting out a sigh. A huge smile appeared on the girl's face when she saw Ori enter the room. She quickly got up and leaned against the archway.

"Excuse me." Ori started while holding out a plate, "I'm sorry to interrupt but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili said as he and Kili entered the room. He took the plate from Ori's hands and threw it to his brother.

Suddenly there were dishes flying everywhere. From the dining room to Fili to Kili then finally to Bifur in the kitchen. Gandalf and Diana watched in great amusement as plates and bowls whizzed by their heads. Though, Bilbo was less than thrilled to see his dishes being handled so poorly. "Excuse me! That's my mother's West Farthing pottery, it's over a hundred years old!" he yelled at the two young brothers until he was red in the face. Diana felt a little sorry for Bilbo but she knew nothing bad was going to happen so she turned her attention back to Fili and Kili. They were bouncing bowls and plates off of their elbows, even spinning around to catch or throw the dishes to another Dwarf. "Now they are just showing off." she thought.

Diana's eyes were full of wonder and excitement as she watched one of her favorite parts unfold in front of her. She laughed when she heard Bofur, Dori, Gloin, and Oin playing with the silverware in the dining room. "Could you not do that, you'll blunt them!" Bilbo cried angrily.

"Oh, do ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" Bofur called out.

Just then Kili started singing as more dishes were thrown at him: **Blunt the knives, bend the forks.**

**Smash the bottles and burn the corks!** Fili continued as he bounced a few bowls off his elbows.

The rest of the Dwarves began joining in: **Chip the glasses and crack the plates.**

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!**

Diana watched as Bilbo ran around in circles trying to grab his dishes. He finally gave up knowing he would not be able to stop the Dwarves but that did not stop him from following them around and watching them like a hawk.

**Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.**

**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat**

**Pour the milk on the pantry floor,**

**Splash the wine on every door!**

Fili was able to stop for a moment and he turned and faced Diana. His blue eyes meeting her wide-eyed brown ones. "Impressed?" he said with a slight smirk.

Diana chuckled, "Happens often, does it?" she asked nonchalantly, smiling at him.

He smiled back as he caught a plate that flew from behind him without even looking. "Not as often as you think." he replied with a wink. He then spun back around to toss plates to his brother.

**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!**

**Pound them up with a thumping pole!**

**When you're finished if they are whole,**

**Send them down the hall to roll!**

Diana was looking into the dining room watching Bofur play his flute when someone grabbed her by her waist. Kili had pulled her into a dance. She giggled as the young Dwarf twirled her around the room. A few moments later he spun her out and into the arms of another. She laughed as she softly crashed into the chest of the mysterious Dwarf. She looked up and smiled at a familiar pair of blue eyes. Fili chuckled and began dancing with her.

**That's what Bilbo Baggins hates! ** they all sang loudly.

Fili and Diana stopped dancing and laughed when they saw Bilbo push his way through the Dwarves and into the dining room. A loud thumping sound suddenly could be heard coming from the front door and the whole room went silent. "He is here." Gandalf said in a low voice.

All of the Dwarves quickly made their way into the entry hall as Gandalf opened the door. Diana was glad Fili stood in front of her. She wanted to meet Thorin, just not yet. "Gandalf." Thorin began with a small nod of his head as he brushed past the wizard into the entry. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice. I would not have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door." Thorin shrugged off his cloak and handed it to Kili with a warm smile.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo barked out as he shoved his way into the hall.

Gandalf shut the door and looked down at Bilbo, "There is a mark, I put it there myself." he said with a huff. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce to you the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield."

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin mused. "Tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo said as he tried to watch Thorin circle him.

"Ax or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued, ignoring the Hobbit's obvious confusion.

"Well I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know...but I fail to see why that's relevant." Bilbo retorted.

Thorin looked down at him with a smirk, "Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar." he mocked. The room filled with light laughter from the other Dwarves and Bilbo looked at the floor in confusion as Thorin turned away from him. Thorin began making his way to the dining room when he gave a smile to his eldest nephew and stopped in his tracks. His icy blue eyes met Diana's. "Who is this?" he asked no one in particular, "Mrs. Baggins?"

"Oh shit" Diana thought as she squeezed her way between Fili and Bombur to stand before Thorin. "Diana Herrera at your service." she said bowing (very) low. "I'm a friend of Bilbo's. I live here with him in Bag End."

"Indeed." he remarked as he studied her. "You are not a Hobbit...or a Dwarf. What are you?"

"I-I'm from the race o-of Men." she stammered out, trying to avoid Thorin's intimidating gaze.

"Aren't you a little short to be of Men?" he inquired.

**Aren't you a little short to be a Stormtrooper?** Diana chuckled softly at the reference, receiving a strange look from the Dwarf king. "I am a bit shorter than normal but, um, that is what I am." she told him forming her lips into a line. Thorin let out a sharp sigh before he retreated into the dining room. As the rest of the Dwarves found seats around the table Diana leaned against the doorway, staying out of Thorin's line of sight.

"What news from the meeting in Erid Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked after Thorin had settled.

"Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin replied.

"All of them!" Balin's voice was full of excitement.

"What did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned with hope.

Thorin sighed and looked into his bowl, not wanting to meet his friend's gaze. "They will not come." The Dwarves murmured in disappointment. "They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Thorin reported sadly.

Bilbo, who was in the pantry, tried his best to ignore the discussion taking place in his dining room but alas at the mention of a quest the Tookish part woke up in him and he grew very curious. "You're going on a quest?" he asked.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf ordered, ignoring his question. The wizard looked around the table as he took out Thror's map and continued speaking, "Far to the east...over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands...lies a single, solitary peak."

"Erebor." Diana thought as she slightly leaned toward the table to get a better view of the old map. Thorin's eyes quickly flitted in her direction and he seemed to grow tense. He did not know the woman and was, in all honesty, unsure about her presence here but he kept quiet and turned his attention back to his grandfather's map.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read from the map as he brought over a candle.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time." Gloin chimed in, causing everyone to groan and roll their eyes.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: _'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the Beast will end.'_ " Oin added.

Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat and stood next to Diana. "Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to 'Smaug the Terrible'; chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur told Bilbo grimly. "Airborne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals." he added casually.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo hastily replied. That answer made him a bit uneasy.

Diana had a small smile on her face as she stared absently at the table while she listened. Suddenly she heard a chair scrape across the floor. "Ori" she chuckled to herself.

"I'm not afraid. I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" the young Dwarf yelled. Diana grinned, she thought his enthusiasm was very sweet. A few of the Dwarves lightly cheered as Dori pulled Ori back into his seat.

"The task will be difficult with an army behind us," Balin stated. "but we number just thirteen. And not thirteen of the best nor brightest."

"Hey? Who you callin' dim!" Nori called out.

"That's debatable." Kili muttered as the rest of the Dwarves, except Thorin naturally, began arguing amongst each other. Diana laughed lightly as she watched the scene in front of her. She could hear her brother Sam's voice: "Rabble! Rabble! Rabble!". It's what he always said at the parts of the films where the Dwarves yelled at each other. The memory caused her to frown and she quickly cast her eyes to the floor. Her head snapped back up when she heard Fili's hand slap onto the table.

"We may be few in number but we're fighters, all of us, to the last Dwarf!" he yelled and gave a small nod to his uncle.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed_ hundreds_ of dragons in his time!" Kili added a little too enthusiastically.

Diana smiled and shook her head. "Oh, well I wouldn't say..." Gandalf started, trying to find a way to calmly let them down and get that ridiculous notion out of their heads.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?" That was all Gandalf was able to say.

"How many dragons have you killed?" Dori asked again. Gandalf started choking on his smoke trying to come up with an answer. Dori just looked annoyed. "Go on give us a number!" he yelled angrily. Barely a second after Dori's outburst several more Dwarves shot up from their seats and they started to argue with each other again.

Thorin slowly stood up from his chair and shouted in Khuzdul causing everyone to cease their arguing and sit back down. "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain...assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected." Thorin paused and looked around the table, "Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!" he said cheering with the others.

"You forget, the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin commented putting an end to everyone's cheering.

Gandalf gave the skeptical Dwarf a knowing smile. "That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." he said as he pulled a key from his robes.

Thorin's eyes widened. "How came you by this?" he asked as he stared at the key with wonder and hope.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping. It's yours now." Gandalf handed the key to Thorin, who softly ran his hands over it before putting it on a silver chain and hanging it around his neck.

"If there is a key...there must be a door." Fili thought aloud. Diana pressed her lips into a line to keep herself from smiling.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf told them.

"There's another way in." Kili put in and clasped a hand on his brothers back. Fili gave him an affectionate smile.

"You'd have to find it first but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in Middle Earth who can." Gandalf took a deep breath and looked around the table, "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done." he added sounding very sure of himself.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori concluded.

"Hmm and a good one too. An expert I imagine." Bilbo chimed in, ignorant to the fact that he was the burglar in question.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert. Hey!" Oin said excitedly.

"Me? No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stammered out. He was shocked to think people thought him a thief. "I don't pretend to understand what you are talking about, or your reference to burglars, but I am quite sure you have come to the wrong house."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed.

"Aye," Dwalin added, "the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

"He's just fine!" Kili yelled.

"And here...we...go..." Diana whispered. Right on que all of the Dwarves started arguing again.

Suddenly Gandalf stood up from his chair and darkness grew around him as he spoke in a booming voice. The walls creaked and groaned as if under enormous pressure, and everyone seemed to recoil as far away as they could from the wizard. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." He calmed down significantly and sat back in his seat. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unnoticed by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the scent of Dwarf, the scent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him. Which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf sighed and turned to Thorin, "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of your company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. Just say that I have made the wrong choice and you can go back to thirteen and have all the bad luck you like. Besides, there is a lot more to him than appearances suggest. He's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." The Hobbit stared at the wizard dumbfounded as the Company looked skeptically at Bilbo.

"Which brings me to another matter." Gandalf added slowly. "It seems Miss Herrera is in quite a predicament. She needs help getting home but unfortunately I can not help her on my own. I am going to take her to an old friend of mine. We should be passing by his home early on in your journey. So I thought it would be best if she came with us, until we see my friend of course. But something tells me that this woman could be of great use to you along your quest." Diana looked at Gandalf questioningly at his last comment.

"You want this woman to accompany us? Don't you think our hands will be full with the Hobbit alone? We can not watch out for both of them." Thorin spat out. "I do not even know this woman. I don't know if she can fight. I don't know where she is from or if she is trustworthy and I don't know why she would need your help."

Gandalf looked down at the Dwarf angrily, "Like I said Thorin, she needs help getting back to her home. If you choose it, she will just accompany us until we see my friend but like I also said I have a feeling she could be a good asset on your journey."

Thorin growled, "But who is she, Gandalf?"

"Why don't you ask *her*!" Diana shouted. She was angry and annoyed at the fact that they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. Thorin and Gandalf snapped their heads in her direction. The glare she received from the Dwarf king caused her blood to run cold.

"Who are you?"

Diana shared a quick look with Gandalf. He gave her a warm smile and a nod, silently telling her to go ahead.

The group listened quietly as Diana told them her story. She told them the same thing she had told Gandalf and Bilbo, minus the whole "characters in a book" bit. When she was finished she took a took a deep breath and leaned back against the door frame. "You expect us to believe this?" Thorin sneered at Gandalf.

"It's the truth!" Bilbo defended.

"That it is, Thorin Oakenshield. You cannot assume the worst in everyone." Gandalf stated calmly. Thorin and Gandalf stared daggers at each other for a long moment. Finally, Thorin gave a sigh of defeat. He knew he was not going to win a fight against the wizard. He thought Gandalf to be even more stubborn than Dwarves.

"Very well, we'll do it your way." Thorin said in a low voice, not even trying to hide his annoyance. "Give Mr. Baggins his contract. Balin, we will make one for Miss Herrera later." Thorin said as he shoved a piece of parchment into Bilbo's chest.

"We're in! We're off!" Bofur cheered.

"It's just the usual. Out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin told Bilbo.

"F-Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo stammered while he opened the parchment.

"Lass?" Diana turned her head toward Balin. "Will you be joining us all the way to Erebor?" he asked.

"I would like to, yes. If you all will have me, of course." Diana replied looking around the table. They all nodded slowly and a little reluctantly. They were also unsure about having the woman join them but who were they to argue with a wizard.

"We will give you a contract to sign in the morning but before you sign I need to know if you can fight. And do not expect to go with us to Erebor. I still have to think about it." Thorin grumbled to her before turning to talk to Gandalf. Diana bit her lip. She had taken a few kickboxing classes but that was as far as her knowledge of defense went.

"...lacerations. evisceration?" Bilbo flipped the page then looked back towards the dining room with wide eyes, "incineration!" he squeaked.

"Oh aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur told him. Diana smiled and chuckled into her palm.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked.

"No I um...feel a bit faint."

Bofur smiled and stood up next to Diana. "Think furnace...with wings!"

Bilbo bent over and put his hands on his knees. "Air...I need air."

"Flash of light, seering pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash." Bofur teased with a smile, giving Diana a wink.

"Nope!" Bilbo fell to the floor with a thud and Diana turned her head away to hide her smile.

"Very helpful, Bofur" Gandalf said sarcastically.

"This was your doing, so I think it is your job to put him in the other room." Diana told Bofur with a smirk.

"Well, you got me there lass." Bofur picked up the Hobbit and placed him in a chair in the sitting room. Diana followed him and put a mug of tea at his elbow before leaving.

Diana walked into the empty kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea. She leaned her hip against the counter as she took a few sips. "Everything is starting to work out. Gandalf and Elrond should be able to get me home and I'm joining Thorin on his quest. This is going to be quite a story to tell my family when I get back." Diana thought. Her family, she missed them. Even more so after "The Unexpected Party", as she watched everything happen in front of her it brought back memories of her and family watching The Hobbit. Her and her younger brothers, Sam and Daniel, would watch it at least once a week, much to their mother's annoyance. They never got tired of it and although their mom would whine about them putting the movie on *again* she would get into it as much as they would. They would quote along with the film and Diana and Sam would mash characters or scenes from The Hobbit with another movie. The two of them would do that often and they would be laughing until their stomachs ached. Her favorite was one they did with a scene from Anchorman with Bofur, Kili, and Ori:

_**"People call me the 'Bo-Man'; I'm the stylish one of the group. I know what you're asking yourself and the answer is yes. I have a nickname for my pick ax. It's called the Octagon, but I also nicknamed my hat - the left side is James Westfall and the right is Dr. Kenneth Noisewater. You orcs play your cards right you just might get to meet the whole gang."**_

_**"Kili here! I'm all about havin' fun. You know, get a couple of ales in me, raid some Hobbits pantry. Maybe go to Rivendell, take my pants off. Anyway, I'm kinda known for my signature catchphrase 'Boggins', as in 'You must be Mr. Boggins!' "**_

_**"I'm Ori. People seem to like me because I am polite and am rarely late. I like to eat chips and really enjoy a nice pair of mittens."**_

Whenever her brother said that they would both be clutching their sides laughing. Diana giggled at the memory but it was short lived when a couple of Dwarves popped into her line of sight. "Are we missing something?" Fili asked amusedly.

Diana turned her gaze up to the two brothers, "Oh, I was just thinking of something." she told them with a small smile.

"Thinking of what?" he asked innocently.

"Thinking of me I think, brother." Kili interrupted. He gave Diana his cute grin and a wink.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "What do you boys want?"

Fili and Kili looked at each other, seeming unsure whether or not to ask her their question. Kili shrugged his shoulders then Fili turned to Diana. "So, another world, huh?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Can you tell us about it?" Kili added, sounding excited.

Diana moved her mouth to the side and scrunched her nose a bit, "I'm a little too tired to talk about that right now. Maybe tomorrow." The brothers nodded their heads in understanding.

"Can you tell us what you were laughing about before we came in?" Kili asked.

"Ever the curious one." Diana thought. "I was thinking about my brother." she sighed deeply, "Well, about this joke he and I shared. It never failed to make me laugh, no matter what mood I was in."

"Can you tell us about him? About your brother."

"Sure, Kili." Diana said softly. "Sam, my brother, and I didn't have the greatest relationship when we were growing up but as we got older we found more common ground. So now we get along so much better. We're not at each others throats anymore." she chuckled. "He's really funny. He always knows how to make me laugh, so he is always making me laugh. He hit a couple of rough patches not too long ago and I helped him through it. He's a good kid. He's my younger brother, only three years younger than I am."

"How old is he?" Kili questioned.

"Twenty."

"Wow, he is really young." Kili commented.

"Yeah." Diana replied.

"If he's twenty, that would make you twenty three." Fili worked out.

"You're just a child." Kili furrowed his eyebrows in realization.

"Child? I'm not a child. I'm twenty thr - oh, right you are Dwarves." Diana realized. "I, uh, read in one of Bilbo's books that they live for a really long time. What? Two hundred and fifty years?"

"Give or take." Fili told her.

"Well, where I'm from people only live to be about ninety. So Dwarves live about three lifetimes of my people. One year in my life would be three years in yours...uhh, how old are you guys?" she asked. Diana knew already, of course, but they didn't know that.

"Im seventy seven and Fili is eighty two."

Diana moved her eyes up toward the ceiling as she worked out the problem. "Okay, well that would make Kili twenty five and you twenty seven in my years. And I would be sixty nine in yours. So, we really are not that far in age." she finished, shrugging her shoulders. The brothers blinked at her. "I'm really good at that stuff." she mumbled. Fili opened his mouth to say something but Diana saw Bilbo in the hallway and she ran to him.

"Bilbo! Are you all right? How's your head?" she asked quickly. She noticed Bilbo looked angry.

"I'm quite all right, thank you." he said slightly annoyed, "but are you?"

Diana looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"How could you agree to go on a quest like this? Do you understand what you're getting yourself into?"

"I understand exactly what I'm getting myself into." Diana told him. "A little too exactly." she thought to herself.

"Then how could you agree to it!" Bilbo had started raising his voice which caused some of the Dwarves to gather in the hall where they were. Diana and Bilbo didn't notice.

"I agreed for two reasons: One, Gandalf said they should be passing by a friend in their journey who would be able to help me. And two, because I want to help them get their home back." Diana explained.

"The first one I get but I do not understand the second. You don't know these Dwarves, yet you are willing to help them?"

Diana gave Bilbo a small smile. "You didn't know me when we first met but that didn't stop you from helping me." she reminded him.

"This is different. This quest is dangerous Diana y-"

"I know." Diana interrupted. "It terrifies me. I'm terrified right now. But it's for a good reason and that makes it amazing. And when something is both terrifying and amazing then you must pursue it."

Bilbo started to get even more angry. He didn't understand how she could so easily lay down her life for people she hardly knew. It especially confused him because he knew how badly she wanted to get home. He also did not want to think of losing this girl, someone he began to think of as a close friend. "But Diana you could die! You could die and your family wouldn't even know! Are you willing to throw away your life for a cause that isn't even your own!" he thundered.

"Yes." Diana answered quickly.

"Why!"

"Because I understand them!" she blurted out. Bilbo looked shocked at her outburst. He had never heard her voice like that. Diana sighed and raked a hand through her hair. "These Dwarves have lost their home like I have and I know that I would take all the help I could get. I want to help them because if their home is returned it gives me hope that mine will be and it feels like the right thing to do.

"I'm going Bilbo and there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind. I don't know if you will come, I hope you do though. If you want to stay alive, Bilbo, then you need to go out and live a little. But whether you join us or not you will always have a friend in me." She gave his shoulder a small squeeze then quickly walked back into the kitchen. She heard Bilbo walk into his bedroom shortly after. "He's coming right? I hope me being here doesn't mean he won't come. No, he'll come. He always comes. We'll be fine. Right?" Diana mumbled to herself.

"Diana?"

She snapped out of her thoughts at the call of her name. She turned around, it was Fili who called her. He stood in the doorway with Kili, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Ori. "Hmm?" she responded.

"Did you really mean what you said?" he asked, slightly cocking his head to one side.

"Of course." Diana told him sincerely. Fili gave her a sweet smile.

"Well, then we were right to recruit you, lass." Bofur said. "Let's go celebrate in the sitting room with a smoke." Everyone followed him into the other room, except Thorin's nephews, they stayed in the kitchen with Diana.

"Thank you." Fili said after his brother disappeared into the pantry.

Diana shrugged her shoulders, "For what?"

"For what you said and for what you are doing. Not many people understood why my uncle wanted to go to Erebor."

Kili reappeared into the kitchen and walked over to Fili as he continued for him. "Many thought he went mad and called him crazy and obsessed. Even those he thought were loyal to him turned him down. That is why there are only twelve of us. No one was willing to take the chance. No one cared enough."

Diana gazed down at the floor and started playing with her necklace. A moment later she heard a familiar humming and moved her head towards the sound. "Come on," Fili said. "Let's go into the living room. I hear the beginnings of a song." The brothers each held on to one of Diana's hands and they made their way to the other room.

"Thorin Oakenshield, as big of a jackass as you are, you are hard to hate." Diana said to herself.

When they entered into the living room Kili let go of her hand and stood next to Dwalin near the table while her and Fili stayed by the entry near the hearth. The atmosphere in the room was tense and gloomy as the Dwarves continued humming. Diana and Fili unclasped their hands and she looked around the room. She remembered this scene very well. It always made her feel sad, in a good way, but being there in person and really being able to feel their emotions was rather overwhelming. Every Dwarf had a look of sorrow upon their face. It was as if they could see that horrible day, the day Smaug came and claimed their home as his own, right before their eyes. She wasn't sure how to feel. A part of her wanted to cry and the other part wanted to leave the room but her legs wouldn't budge. She stood motionless, her eyes looking from Dwarf to Dwarf, while her hand unconsciously found Fili's. At that moment Thorin started singing. His voice was deep and beautiful and caused a shiver to go down her spine.

They sat in a long foreboding silence after the song had ended. No one dared or wanted to be the one to break it. Diana took a deep breath and noticed Fili's hand wrapped around her own. She felt her cheeks get hot and she gently worked her hand out of his. From the corner of her eye Diana saw Ori yawning as he layed his head on his brother Dori's shoulder. "They must be tired" she thought. She knew Bilbo was not coming out of his room so she figured the role of host went to her. "It's late. You all must be tired." she said taking a glance around the room. "And seeing as Mr. Baggins is not going to be coming out anytime tonight, let me show you to your rooms."

Balin stood up from his seat and gave her a smile. "Thank you, lass. We should all be getting some sleep. We have an early start tomorrow."

"There are only a few rooms but it will be enough if you share. You know, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur in one room. Oin and Gloin in another and so forth. Okay?" she explained. The Dwarves nodded their heads in agreement then followed her down the hallway.

She had settled Gandalf and almost all of the Dwarves in the spare rooms. She had one group left; Thorin, Fili, and Kili, and she had one bedroom left; hers. She had worked it out in the sitting room already that she would have to forfeit her room to someone but she didn't mind. She did not sleep well at all, at least not since her arrival, so what difference did it make where she slept. "Okay, here is your room. " she said opening the door. They all stepped in quickly. "All of the extra pillows and most of the extra blankets are already on the bed. The rest are in there." she told them, pointing to a cupboard in the corner.

"Thank you." said Thorin curtly.

Fili and Kili looked about the room. "Is this your room?" Fili asked, eyeing her belongings on the dresser.

"Uh, yes." she answered shortly.

"We couldn't take your room." Kili said in a low voice.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't sleep well on the bed anyway, so it doesn't really matter. But I am going to steal a pillow and blanket."

"Where will you sleep?" Fili asked. He felt it was a bit discourteous of them to steal a room from a lady. What kind of gentleman would he be if he let her she slept uncomfortably on the floor.

"In the sitting room. Good night." She gave the Dwarves a smile before turning on her heels and exiting the room, not leaving any time for an argument.

Diana sat comfortably on the couch, her back against the armrest and her knees folded up to her chest, with a blanket across her lap. The room was lit up only by a few candles that sat on the table behind Diana as she read. She had taken a thin book she found in the hallway about old legends from Middle Earth. She had been wanting to flip through it and seeing as she wasn't tired she thought she might as well read now. Diana started to get frustrated as her eyes scanned the last of the pages. "Big fat load of nothing." she muttered to herself. She closed the book and dropped it onto the table behind her. It was probably the fortieth book she read through and she still could not find a thing. She let out a deep sigh and tilted her head back. Just then she heard soft footsteps coming from the hallway. "Please don't let it be Thorin." she whispered, bringing her head back up.

The footsteps grew closer and two figures stood in the doorway. Diana let out a soft laugh and rolled her eyes when she realized that it was just Fili and Kili. "Aren't you two supposed to sleeping?" she asked.

"Aren't you?" Fili shot back cheekily.

"You got me there." Diana chuckled. "What are you two doing out here?"

"Thorin snores." Fili answered.

"Loudly." Kili added. "Do you mind if we join you?"

"Be my guest." she said with a smile. The boys came swiftly into the room and set their pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the couch.

"So, why are you still up?" Fili asked as they layed down.

"I was reading."

"Reading what?" Kili asked.

"A book about old legends." she told him.

"Why were you reading that?" Kili pried, putting his hands behind his head.

"Geez, they are nosy." Diana smiled to herself. "Well, Nosey" she said aloud, "I have been reading a lot of books like that - legends, myths, bedtime stories, old songs, and even a few history books. Hoping that there is something about traveling between worlds, something that could help me get home."

"Hopefully Gandalf's friend can help you." Fili yawned.

"Yeah," Diana said quietly. "We should get to sleep before Thorin has our heads."

"Yes, you're probably right." Kili chuckled. "Good night, Miss Diana."

"Good night you guys." she whispered. Diana put out the candles and layed down on the couch. She could hear the brothers slow even breathing and she let the sound lull her to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **

**Might be a bit slow. Just a filler chapter, nothing too big happening yet. Soon though, soon. Also reviews are welcome and encouraged. I would love the feedback, good or bad, since this is my first fanfic. **

**Oh, and I should probably stress that I don't own the Hobbit (book or film) or anything relating to the things I reference.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Diana woke up early the next morning. Very early by the looks of it, the sun had not even come up yet. She looked around the dark room and noticed Fili and Kili still fast asleep in front of the couch. She quietly got up and stepped around the sleeping pair and grabbed her boots before leaving the room. Diana made her way through the entry hall, the dining room, then finally stopped after entering the kitchen. She was the only one up. It must have been very early for no one else to be awake yet. "Hmm, I must have only slept for a little while. Maybe five hours." she realized. She had a very deep, dreamless sleep and woke up feeling rather great, so it was funny to find out she had only slept for such a short amount of time. Diana shrugged off the thought when she heard her stomach grumble. "Guess I'm on kitchen duty, too."

After several clumsy attempts, Diana put her boots on and walked into the pantry. It had been mostly emptied last night but luckily there was just enough odd and end things to make breakfast. As quietly as she could Diana got down a few pots and pans and started cooking, and being in the good mood Diana was surprisingly in she started singing softly to herself as she prepared the food.

**Come on babe, why don't we paint the town**, she started as she poured the chopped potatoes into a pot with a suggestive roll of her hips.

**And all that jazz**

**I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down,**

**And all that jazz.**

**Start the car I know a whoopee spot**

**where the gin is cold but the piano's hot!**

**It's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl**

**And all that jazz.**

**So slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes**

**And all that jazz**

**I hear that father dip is gonna blow the blues,**

**And all that jazz**

**Hold on hon, we're gonna bunny hug**

**I bought some aspirin down at United Drug,**

**in case you shake apart and want a brand new start**

**To do...that...jazz!**

As Diana sang she sashayed, rolled her hips, and pretty much danced a bit seductively. She couldn't help it the moves went with the song. She laughed at herself as she put the finishing touches on breakfast.

"What's jazz?"

Diana turned around quickly, "Of all the people! Why him?" she yelled to herself. "Fili! Uh w-what are you doing awake?" she asked nervously.

"What's jazz?" he repeated as crossed his arms over his chest.

Diana let out deep groan, "Please tell me you didn't hear anything."

"Oh, I didn't just hear. I saw, too. The whole thing" he chuckled and smiled broadly.

Diana blushed deeply. "So you're telling me you stood there this whole time and saw me...make breakfast by myself! You didn't bother to help me?" she said trying to get the awkward moment over with.

"You looked like you were having fun. I did not want to spoil it." They both laughed lightly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Starving. I think I might shake apart." he teased causing Diana to blush again.

As her and Fili ate, everyone else started to wake up and make their way into the kitchen. Well, everyone except Kili. Diana didn't know if he was going to wake up anytime soon so, just in case, she made him a plate and set it aside. Diana leaned against the counter as she drank her tea and listened to the light chatter of the Company. "Where is Kili?" she heard Thorin ask.

"I think he's still sleeping. I'll go wake him up." she told him. He nodded his head but avoided looking at her, continuing his conversation with Dwalin.

Diana walked into the sitting room and there he was, sprawled out in the middle of the floor on his stomach. She chuckled as she kneeled next to his head. "Kili." she called out in a sing-song voice, "Kili." He mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow, Diana smiled. "Come on, wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Suddenly Kili shot up and grabbed Diana by her waist, laying her down on the floor next to him as he repositioned himself onto his back.

"Five more minutes..." he muttered with closed eyes.

Diana sighed, "If this works for my sister it might work for you." she thought. She got up and layed her stomach across Kili's and started poking his side. He started laughing and squirming beneath her. "Come on, you gotta wake up!" she laughed. Kili quickly got up into a sitting position causing Diana to roll onto her back across his lap.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." he said looking down at her with a wide grin.

"Good, everyone is awake and breakfast is in the kitchen." she told him while still laying across his lap.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he remarked as he scooped her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked between her giggles.

"Carrying you to the kitchen?" he stated simply.

"Why?"

Kili shrugged his shoulders, "Because."

When Kili entered the kitchen with Diana still in his arms they were greeted with quite a few raised eyebrows and a couple of smirks. "Sorry I'm late." she said looking at Fili. "I had to wait for my ride." Fili and a few other Dwarves laughed before turning their attention back to their food and pipes. "You can put me down now." she whispered to Kili.

"R-Right, sorry." A slight blush rushing up to his cheeks. After he got Diana back on her feet Kili grabbed a plate and walked over to the pots and pans on the table. His face fell slightly when he noticed just about all the food was gone. "There is nothing left." he groaned.

"That's what happens when you sleep in, brother." Fili said lighting his pipe.

"Snooze you lose, Kili." Diana added. Fili chuckled as he blew out a smoke ring. Kili's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a childish frustrated groan. Diana laughed as she retrieved the plate she set aside for him. "Here, I saved you some food." she said and handed him the plate.

"You are wonderful." he grinned and thanked her then quickly took a seat in the dining room.

Diana stood in the doorway and looked around the room, she noticed Thorin and Dwalin were gone. "We seem to be missing a couple of Dwarves." she said turning toward Fili.

He brought his eyes over to hers, "Hmm? Oh, yes, Thorin and Dwalin went into town."

"For what?" she asked.

He blew a puff of smoke out and Diana waved it away with her hand. "Don't know." he replied with a shrug.

"Oh..."

Diana left the kitchen and made her way to her bedroom. Seeing as everyone was awake she thought it would be a good idea to get ready. When she entered into her room she quickly changed into the clothes she was wearing when she arrived in Middle Earth. After lacing up her trousers Diana saw the small bag she had with her when she arrived two weeks ago. The first night, she had thrown it into a corner and it had layed there forgotten until now. She realized she had not even looked inside of it yet. "It could be useful." she thought as she picked it up and dumped the contents onto the bed. There was not much, just a waterskin and a sewing kit that contained several small spools of different colored thread, a few extra buttons and a couple of needles. There was also three small glass bottles. Two were filled with leaves or herbs and the third had some type of green goo, she thought could be a salve, in it. Seeing as the bag would be of use Diana threw it on across her chest before putting on her coat. She quickly grabbed a few extra shirts and leggings, a blanket, and her sword before leaving the room. Balancing the bundle in her arms she then went into the wardrobe and found a type of duffel bag and stuffed her things inside and briskly walked back to the living room.

As she walked down the hall she saw Bofur and Nori having an animated conversation. Bofur noticed her and gave her a smile. "Morning, lass." he said.

She returned his smile, "Good Morning, Bofur. Nori." Nori gave her a small nod and Diana started walking down the hallway again when Bofur called out to her.

"Oh, lass!", Diana turned around, "Thorin is looking for ya."

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he's outside."

"Okay, thanks Bofur." She gave him a wave before walking quickly out to Bilbo's porch.

When Diana walked outside she stood by the gate and looked for Thorin. It was still early. The sun was starting to rise, turning the sky a dusty pink and illuminating the valley with a soft light, and only a few Hobbits had come out of their homes. She noticed some of the Dwarves were out there. Oin and Dori seemed to be having a nice chit-chat over by the ponies as they packed them. She could hear Kili and Ori talking not far down the path and she could see Dwalin showing Fili a few moves with Fili's swords in a clearing near the pond. Diana stood on her toes and craned her neck to look for that brooding king of theirs. Finally, she found him behind the group of ponies and she quickly jogged down the path to meet him.

Thorin was lightly stroking the nose of a pony when Diana strode up to him. She couldn't help but notice how gentle he was being. She was in awe of how gentle he was to the animal, really. Diana knew already that under the jackass front he put up Thorin was a nice guy but it was still weird to see him like this. He seemed peaceful and kind. "Hi." she called out, coming to stand next to him. "Bofur said you were looking for me."

Thorin's steel blue eyes glared at her, "I was," he said gruffly. "I got this pony in town earlier, you will be riding him. So strap these bags onto him." he ordered pointing to a small pile of bags on the floor. "Oh, and he doesn't have a name, so name him."

"Oh, all right. Thank you." Diana replied.

"No need. Is that yours?" he asked pointing to her sword.

"Um, I guess. I was wearing it when I woke up in the woods." she explained.

"When you finish up here go down to the clearing where Dwalin and Fili are. I want to see how you handle it." Before Diana could protest Thorin brushed past her and walked up the hill and disappeared into Bilbo's house.

Diana breathed a sigh of defeat before she turned her attention to the pony beside her. He was beautiful. His fur was white and his mane and tail were a pale yellow. "You are a very handsome pony." she told him while stroking his nose. "Okay, His-Majestic-ness says I have to give you a name, so let's see...", she put her things on the ground as she thought for a moment. "Ace?", she looked into the pony's black eyes for confirmation. "No? Yeah, I don't like that one either. How about...McQueen?" he continued to stare blankly at her. "Not that one either? Someone's picky. Okay, hmm...", she stared at the pony for a long moment in deep thought. "BONES!" she exclaimed, "I love McCoy and you're kinda the color of bones!" She grinned from ear to ear as she looked at him for some kind of acceptance of his name. He just stared at her. "You'll learn to love it."

"Learn to love what, Miss Diana?" Ori asked as he and Kili came walking up to her.

"His name." she replied.

"What's his name?" Kili asked as he reached out to pet the pony's neck.

"Bones!" she said cheerily. She really loved his name.

"Bones? Why Bones?" Ori wondered aloud.

"Because he is the color of bones, kind of. Anyway, do either of you know how to strap things to a pony? Is there a secret compartment you open up or..."

"No," Kili chuckled, "You don't know how?"

Diana shook her head, "Nope, I have never even ridden a pony before."

"Really?" Ori gave her a surprised look.

"Really really." she answered. "It's more of a sport or hobby where I come from, so it is not something everyone does."

"Well it's not too hard, I'll show you." Kili offered. He grabbed the bags Thorin left for Diana and taught her how to properly strap them to a pony. It wasn't as difficult as Diana thought it would be and after a few fumbles with tying the rope she got it done. "Great job." Kili praised. He turned and gave her his signature grin.

"Yeah, well the pony's still in one piece so that's good." she said. The three of them chuckled.

"Anything else?" Kili asked.

"Um, yeah. I have to meet your uncle in that field over there." she told him as she pointed to the area Thorin had pointed out earlier.

Well, then let's go." he said. Kili picked up her sword then held out his arm for her to take. Diana smiled and hooked her arm through Kili's then hooked her other arm through Ori's, to his surprise, and the three walked quickly to the field.

When they arrived to their destination, she noticed Thorin was already there. He stood beside Fili with his arms crossed and looked at her with annoyance. She suddenly grew nervous and she hastily unhooked her arms from the two boys. She drew in a deep breath as she stood before him. Fili gave her a friendly and supportive smile. She released her breath and shot him the best smile she could muster over her nerves before turning her head towards Thorin. Thorin gazed at her with dark eyes for a long moment and Diana started shifting her weight on alternate legs, feeling uncomfortable and even more nervous, but her eyes never left his.

"I'll go easy on you." he finally spoke. "Kili, you'll be sparing with Miss Herrera." Kili gave a quick nod to his uncle and gave Diana her sword back then grabbed his. Kili stood in the middle of the clearing, his sword at the ready, as Diana unsheathed hers and held it in her hands.

"Her stance is right, that's a good start." she heard Fili mutter to Thorin.

Suddenly, Kili ran towards Diana with his sword above his head. She quickly got out of his way and turned to face him as he came at her again. She put her sword in front of her and all too suddenly his sword met hers with a clang. She looked at him with wide eyes as he started pushing his sword against hers, making her bend backwards. His eyes were intense and almost black. Diana could feel her hands begin to shake but she ignored it and took a deep breath. She pushed back with all her strength causing Kili to stumble backward. Her nervousness washed away as she strode toward him. She was not about to get her ass handed to her in front of Thorin Oakenshield. Especially since he wanted to see her fail. She was not going to give him that satisfaction. She crashed her sword against Kili's with ferocity. Their swords clanged together again and again. Kili pushed against her sword and made her stumble but she quickly caught herself and struck him again. They sparred for a while. Every crash of their swords more intense than the last.

Fili grew nervous. He knew his brother could give in to his competitive side easily, he was witnessing it right now, but it seemed Diana was matching his intensity. He felt they had forgotten that it was a simple sparring match. They seemed to be fighting as if their lives depended on it. He whispered to his uncle that they should stop them but Thorin seemed reluctant to do so. Thorin knew they wouldn't hurt each other but Fili was unsure. His muscles were tense as he stood on the sidelines, fighting the urge to pull them apart.

Diana was getting tired and she knew she had to find a way to end this quickly. She saw Kili running towards her and found the perfect opportunity. She ducked under his blow and swung her leg under his feet, knocking him on his back. She shot up and knocked his sword out of his hand then kneeled over him with her sword pointed at his throat. Fili made a move to run to their side but Thorin held him back. Diana and Kili stared at each other for a long moment, neither able to say anything from being out of breath. Suddenly the two started laughing and Diana dropped her sword down at her side.

"Wow, Diana. That was...wow!" Kili praised.

"Yeah?" she said, still catching her breath.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry though, I think I got a little crazy."

"Don't worry about it. I got a little crazy too." They continued laughing as Fili strode up to them.

"Diana, that was great!" Fili marveled, offering her his hand. Diana then noticed she was still straddling Kili. She lightly blushed and quickly took his hand. She stood then helped Kili to his feet and noticed Thorin was gone.

"Where's Thorin?" she asked.

"He went to talk to Balin." Fili replied and pointed in the direction of Bilbo's home.

Diana looked up at the porch and saw Thorin in deep conversation with the older Dwarf. The next thing she saw made her face go hot. All of the Dwarves had made their way outside and were standing not far from the clearing, some giving her a few cheers. They had stood there and watched the entire time. Diana gave them a sheepish smile then quickly turned around in embarrassment.

Thorin and Balin's discussion ended quickly and they walked down to the road. "Everyone get ready. We leave in ten minutes." Thorin commanded as he made his way to his pony.

Balin briskly walked over to Diana's side. "Miss Herrera, Thorin has agreed to let you join us." he told her.

Diana smiled, "Really?".

"Yes but he only agreed to let you join us until we meet up with that friend Gandalf said would be able to help you."

Diana's face fell. "I have to leave?"

"Yes, Thorin's decision could not be swayed unfortunately." Balin took out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to her. "This is your contract. Not lengthy, just the basics. You know, keeping the quest secret, out of pocket expenses, cetera." he explained. Diana nodded her head slowly and smiled at him then walked over to Ori.

"Ori?" she called out.

He turned around, "Yes, Miss?" he said giving her a shy smile.

"I need to sign this contract Balin gave me. Can I borrow your quill and your back?" she asked. He nodded and gave her his quill before turning his back toward her.

"Are you joining us all the way to Erebor, Miss Diana?" he asked when she had finished.

She bit her lip. "Nope, I'm just tagging along until we meet that friend of Gandalf's."

Ori mounted his pony and looked down at her, "Oh, It will still be nice to have your company and to be able to get to know you better."

"Likewise." Diana replied with a slight smile and quickly jogged back to Balin.

She handed him the contract and he inspected it with his little eye glass. After being satisfied that everything was in order he put the parchment in his bag and looked back at Diana with a smile. "Welcome, Miss Herrera." he stated.

"Thank you Mr. Balin." she said giving him a lazy salute before walking off to her pony. She was crushed knowing that she was not able to join them to Erebor but she tried not to show it. She knew she should not have been so disappointed. She should have known Thorin would not trust some young girl with a crazy background on a quest he held close to his heart. Diana sighed and tried to focus on the positive and be happy that Thorin was letting her come at all.

"Bones!" she said as she came up next to her pony. "Okay, I'm not sure if you heard me but I have never ridden a horse before. So I'm going to trust you. If you promise not to make me look like an idiot, I promise to take good care of you and keep you safe. Deal?" Bones neighed and shook his head a little wildly. "Okay...I'll take that as a 'yes'. "

Diana placed a foot on the stirrup and easily mounted the pony. She adjusted herself on the seat then looked down at Bones with a confused expression. "Okay, how do you start a pony?" she asked herself. "Wait! I've seen this in movies." She lightly kicked her heel into the pony's side and smiled when he began to move forward. "We're off." she cheered as she steered him toward the Company.

Fili turned his head when he heard Diana laughing as she rode up next to him. He gave her a cute side smile that showed his lone dimple. "Does everyone in that family have that one smile that makes you melt every time you see it. Must be a Durin thing." she wondered.

"Hey," he smiled. "Ori says that Thorin is letting you join us."

"Yeah but only until we meet up with that friend of Gandalf's." she shrugged.

"Oh, well then I guess we are just going to have to work with what little time we have." Fili said with a smirk.

Diana laughed softly then noticed Gandalf was riding beside her. "Gandalf, I haven't seen you all morning. Where have you been?" she asked.

"Oh, just taking care of a few things." he simply replied. Diana smiled and nodded her head knowing that was as much detail she was going to get from the wizard. "Balin told me that Thorin has agreed to let you come."

Diana looked around her and made sure no one could hear her reply. Luckily her and Gandalf were riding in the back of the Company and Fili had rode ahead with Kili as some of the Dwarves took bets on whether or not Bilbo would show up. "Yes, he has but only till we reach Elrond." She sighed.

Gandalf gave her a smile, "It will take us some time to reach Imladris. Perhaps his decision might change in that time but I'm glad your coming along. Now, I believe the Dwarves are taking wagers. Let's join them, shall we?" Diana nodded and her and Gandalf brought their horses up with the rest of the Company.

"Hey Gandalf!" Nori shouted. "We're taking bets on whether your burglar will show up. What's your take?"

"I'm sure Mr. Baggins will show up soon. Put me down for five gold pieces." Gandalf said confidently.

"Another?" Nori said. "Well, I guess that is easy money for me."

Bofur and Nori both turned to Diana. "What about you, lass?" Bofur asked with a grin.

"I believe Bilbo will come but I'm not betting."

Nori raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? If he comes it will be the easiest money you've ever made."

"I'm not much of a betting person." she told them. The two cheeky Dwarves nodded and rode ahead to ask others for their bets.

Diana turned to continue talking to Gandalf but he had gone to the head of the group behind Thorin. She sighed and rode in silence for a while. "I wonder if my family will believe me when I tell them I met the Company. I hardly believe me and I'm here! I wish I could talk to them and tell them I'm more than okay. I wish I could send them some sort of message or...I wonder if the new season of The Walking Dead started yet? Wait, priorities Diana. Besides it's May, it doesn't start until Jan-"

As Diana was lost in thought she didn't notice the two young brothers slow their ponies to ride beside her. "Diana?" She shook out her thoughts and turned her head toward the voice. "Diana?"

"Oh, Fili, Kili." she said.

"You all right?" Fili asked

Diana waved her hand in dismissal, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got lost in thought for a second."

"Oh." he said.

"Can I ask you a question." Kili asked her as he trotted his pony between her and Fili.

"Sure, Kili." she said.

He gave her a crooked grin, "Good. I've been wanting to ask you since last night." Diana raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Why were all those pillows and blankets on your bed? Do you always sleep like that?"

Diana chuckled softly at the question, although she was unsure whether or not to tell them. It was kind of personal. Then again she did know plenty of their personal backstories, so she guessed it would only be fair if they heard some of hers. "Well...because before last night I haven't had a good nights sleep since arriving in Middle Earth. I hoped it would make me sleep better." She stopped, hoping it would be enough for them. They just stared blankly at her, wanting her to elaborate. "Yeah, that wasn't enough." she said to herself before continuing aloud. "When I was a little girl sometimes at night if I would get lonely I would sneak into my parents' room and I would fall asleep in their bed. At that time my two younger brothers slept in my parents' bed every night so it would be really crowded. I would have to sleep at the foot of the bed because that was the only spot where I could fit and I would get kicked often. But, anyway, I stopped doing that when I was eleven. Then a couple of years ago my sister and my niece stayed with us for a while and had to share a bed with me. My bed can comfortably fit two but three...granted my niece was only three years old at the time but she could take up enough room for two people. I had this much room to sleep in." Diana said while holding her hands a little over a foot apart. "Anyway, the nights that I slept like that I never had the most comfortable night but I always had a really nice deep sleep, if that makes sense. So I tried to recreate that with the pillows and blankets."

Kili looked at her with with furrowed eyebrows, as if in thought. "Did it work?" Fili asked.

Diana shook her head. "No, I didn't have a knee in my back and someone wasn't almost pushing me off the bed." The two of them chuckled.

"Wait, you said 'before last night' you didn't sleep well. What changed last night?" Kili inquired.

Diana's lips twitched into a frown. "I dont know. I just woke up in a good mood this morning."

"A very good mood." Fili teased, reminding her of her song and dance that morning.

Diana rolled her eyes and shot Fili a piercing look. "Shut it, Blondie!" He smirked and held up his hands in mock surrender. Diana turned her eyes back to Kili. "Maybe it was the couch." she concluded.

Kili opened his mouth to say something but closed it when they heard a familiar voice yelling nearby.

'Wait! Wait!" Bilbo yelled as he ran down the path. The Company all pulled their ponies to a halt. "I signed it!" He came up and handed his contract to Balin with a proud smile. Balin unfolded the piece of parchment and looked it over. Content with his inspection he put it in his bag and welcomed Bilbo to the Company. Diana smiled, she was glad her presence didn't alter this event.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded looking less than amused as he ushered the Company on.

"I wonder if after Bilbo saves him, if Thorin thinks about how he treated the Hobbit before. I wonder if he feels bad or like a jerk?" Diana thought as the Company started moving again. When she heard Bilbo's protests to being given a pony she noticed Fili and Kili give each other a mischievous look. The boys urged their ponys forward and came on either side of the Hobbit, picking him up by his coat and placing him on an empty pony. Everyone laughed and Diana stifled her giggles as she rode up right behind Bilbo. "I'm glad you made it!" she beamed.

"I'm glad I made it too." he replied with a smile. Though, his smile was short lived when bags started flying over his head. "What's that about?" he asked eyeing Diana and Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't." Gandalf explained.

Bilbo's face fell, "And what did you two bet?" he asked in a small voice.

A short silence befell them making Bilbo a little anxious about his answer. A moment later, Gandalf expertly caught a bag of coins with a smug smile on his face. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second."

Bilbo turned his head to look at Diana, who was behind him. "I didn't bet but I did believe you would come." she told him. He gave her a wide grin before facing forward.

Diana slowed her pony down and put some distance between her and everyone else. She rode at a steady pace in the middle of the Company as she took in the scenery around her with wide eyes. They were riding on a road in the middle of the woods. The trees were tall and thick but still let in much of the early afternoon sun, illuminating the area with a soft light. The air around her was crisp and she couldn't help but take long, deep breaths. Air was not like this where she was from and she was going to savor it as long as she could. Above her many birds whizzed by singing and chirping as the Company rode along. Diana could hear Fili and Kili behind her mimicking the bird calls. She let out a chuckle then returned her attention back to the area around her and sang softly to herself. Diana was lost in thought when she started singing and did not realize at the moment how loud she was.

**I wonder, I wonder**

**why each little bird has a someone**

**to sing to, sweet things to**

**A gay little love melody**

**I wonder, I wonder**

**if my heart keeps singing, will my song go winging**

**to someone who'll find me**

**and bring back a love song to me!**

"Wow Diana, I didn't know you could sing?" Kili said as he trotted his pony to her right side.

"I did." Fili muttered under his breath with a smirk, bringing his pony to Diana's left.

Diana's eyes widened, "What are you talking about. I wasn't singing." she lied.

Kili tilted his head to the side and looked at her from under his eyebrows. "Diana, you sang pretty loud. We could hear you."

"Aye, don't feel embarrassed, you have a beautiful voice. You should sing more often." Fili added.

A deep blush flushed to her cheeks. "I wonder if anyone else heard me?" Diana said softly.

Her question was quickly answered by Bofur. "Hey lass, I didn't know you could sing! Should have told us. Sing us another song!" he called out from ahead of her.

Diana could have sworn her cheeks were on fire. "No!" she yelled.

"Aww. Come on, lass. We sang you songs!" he called back.

Soon a few dwarves and Bilbo were asking her to sing at least one song. Luckily she was in a fair mood, so she thought why not. "Fine, just one song!" she agreed. "And don't you dare laugh!"

**It's all the same, only the names will change**

**Everyday it seems we're wasting away**

**Another place where the faces are so cold**

**I'd drive all night just to get back home.**

**I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

**Wanted dead or alive**

**Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days**

**The people I meet always go their separate ways**

**Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink**

**and times when you're alone all you can do is think**

**I'm a cowboy on a steel horse I ride**

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

**I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side **

**I'm wanted dead or alive**

**And I ride, dead or alive**

**I still drive, dead or alive**

**Dead or alive, Dead or alive**

Their first night was cool and crisp, thanks to the gentle breeze that blew lazily around them, and the sounds of animals had been few. The moon shone full above the Company as they sat nestled around the warmth of the fire and ate their supper in almost complete silence. Only a few Dwarves were conversing in hushed tones. Diana sat comfortably on the grass between Bofur's and Kili's legs as they sat above her on an old tree trunk. Diana layed her head on Bofur's knee as she looked across the fire at Fili. The older Durin brother was in a conversation with Oin. She smiled upon seeing the confused look on Fili's face. It seemed he had no idea what the elder Dwarf was saying to him. Oin didn't seem to notice because he kept on talking, so Fili, not wanting to seem rude, kept nodding and trying his best to follow along.

Feeling like someone was watching him Fili looked across the fire and caught the gaze of the only woman in the group. He gave her a small smile as Oin continued talking next to him. Diana lifted her head and raised an eyebrow, her eyes flitting between him and Oin. Fili grinned then started making gestures with his face and hands, silently telling Diana that he didn't know what Oin was telling him. Diana smiled and they both shared a quiet laugh.

"Miss Diana?" Ori called out, breaking the silence.

She looked in his direction, "You can just call me Diana, Ori." she told him, her voice still ringing with laughter.

She noticed the young Dwarf blush slightly. "O-Of course, Diana. Can I ask you a question?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah, shoot."

"Can you tell us about yourself?"

By now everyone in the Company had turned to her. It seemed they were all curious to know of her mysterious background. She gave them a small smile. "Sure, what do you want to know?" she asked.

"How about you start with your family?" Balin suggested.

"All right, well I have my parents, and my older sister who is married and has a daughter, an older brother, and two younger brothers." she began.

"Must be quite a full house." Balin interjected.

"Well my sister and older brother have homes of their own now but when we were kids it was a mad house. My family is quite the handful." She chuckled as she remembered old memories of her and her siblings running around the house and mom yelling at them to stop but her demands would be lost among their giggles and playful screams. "Hmmm, my parents are...tinkerers of sorts where I come from. My sister and older brother have good jobs and my younger brothers and myself go to school. We're pretty close, I guess. Well, considering how distant we used to be, we are pretty close. We have been through a lot together, especially these past few years." She took a breath and smiled at the Company, who were listening intently. "This is the longest I have ever been away from them. I miss them." she added in a low voice.

Seeing the pained look on Diana's face Kili layed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his for a moment before letting her hand fall onto her chest where she started playing with the chain to her necklace. She smiled at the gesture. Kili was glad she felt comforted by it. He knew what it was like to miss someone but he always had his brother, or his mother, or his uncle to comfort him. He couldn't imagine how she felt. She missed her family and had no one to turn to. True, she had their company but it was not the same comfort one got from someone they cared about.

A long silent moment passed and Fili decided to break it. "So, you said you went to school. How long do people go to school where you're from?" he asked changing the subject to hopefully stray Diana's thoughts for the moment.

Diana's eyes fluttered over to the blonde Dwarf. "Everyone goes to school for about twelve years then some people get jobs immediately after but others, like me, go through more school to train for jobs. It really depends on what kind of job you want. Different kinds of jobs need different amounts of time you spend in school." she explained.

"And what kind of job did you want?" Bofur asked.

Diana looked up at him with a wide grin. "I want to be an Astronomer. Someone who studies and learns from the stars for a living."

"That's not a real job, lass." Gloin blurted out. "What do you do, sit outside every night and watch the sky? What is that going to do for anybody? What is the point of learning from them?" A few others murmured in agreement.

Diana sent a glare in the fiery Dwarf's direction. "It's a real job where I come from, Master Dwarf!" she snapped, "And the stars are more complex than that. What do you think they are, a bunch of fireflies that got stuck in that big bluish-black thing?" She laughed softly at her reference and layed her head back against the log. "At least where I'm from, a star is a big ball of rock that is burning millions of miles away. And the ones that you can see are only the ones that are closest to us. There are billions more out there and studying them can teach us so much about what is out there." Diana's voice trailed off as she got lost looking up at the sky. Stargazing, for her, always seemed to get her mind off things and helped her tune the world out. Everyone decided to start talking amongst themselves when they realized Diana was lost in thought and done explaining.

Fili couldn't help but stare at Diana with admiration. He had no idea what she was talking about but she was very passionate about it. He saw the way she looked at Bofur when he asked her about her job, her eyes lit up and she gave him a beaming smile, it was that moment where he really felt bad for her. She had been ripped from her home and thrown into a place where she was probably feeling lost and alone. Who knows if she would ever get back. Fili snapped out of his thoughts when his uncle started barking out orders.

Diana heard the shuffling of foot steps around her after Thorin told everyone to get some sleep. She stood up and walked over to her things. Earlier, she threw them in a pile at the edge of their camp putting some distance between her and the rest of the Company. It wasn't to be rude, just a way she thought she could get some semblance of privacy. She sat down on the grass, curling her legs to her chest and threw a blanket over her lap, as she continued to watch the stars. She had barely sat down for a minute before she heard shuffling feet beside her. She didn't have to see them to know who it was. "What are you two doing?" she asked arching an eyebrow while still looking up.

Kili layed on his side using his arm to prop up his head. "We're going to sleep." he replied cooly.

"I can see that but why here?"

"Why not here?" Fili said as he layed down on her other side. "Besides, a couple of gentleman, like my brother and I, are not going to let a woman, such as yourself, sleep all the way out here alone." he added in a sarcastic tone.

" 'all the way out here alone'? You know I'm six feet away from the nearest Dwarf." Diana said.

Fili shrugged his shoulders. "All the same, we are not going to take chances." Diana chuckled softly as she layed down between the brothers. She gave up knowing that the brothers were not going to leave even if she asked them to. Not that she wanted to send them away. She just didn't understand why they hung around her so much, they had only just met.

"Diana?" Kili said repositioning himself onto his back. "Is it true what you said about the stars?"

Diana turned her head towards him, "It is true where I come from."

"Do you think it is true here?" Fili asked.

She turned her head to face the other brother, her eyes meeting his. "Maybe." She smiled at him and brought her head back up and pulled her blanket up to her chest. Diana fell asleep that night watching the stars.

The next morning Diana woke up in the middle of a Durin sandwich. She was lying on her side with her back against Kili's and her head cradled under the crook of Fili's arm. She carefully crawled out from between them and walked over to the members of the Company who were already awake. She sat down on a log and Bilbo handed her a bowl of soup. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, actually." She smiled and took the bowl from him. "You?"

"Not really." he answered rubbing his back as he sat down next to her.

Diana giggled, "I'm sure you will get used to it." Her and Bilbo fell into an easy conversation as they waited for the rest of the Company to wake up. After breakfast everyone hastily got their things together and they set off in no time.

* * *

Four days had passed and they were all spent pretty much the same. From early morning to about sunset they were on their ponies and they would camp during the night. They spent most of their time chatting, singing, and laughing. Diana had to admit that she did the latter two often and loudly. So much so that Thorin would often turn to glare at her and tell her to 'shut up', as he so kindly put it, more times than she could count. That didn't stop her though, she continued to talk with the Dwarves, sing them more songs, and laugh her natural and obnoxiously loud laugh. She was getting along better with the other Dwarves in the Company too. She would tell them more stories about her world and they would tell her about their childhoods' in return. Although, Thorin and Gloin still detested her presence but she did get a chuckle out of Dwalin a few times and that was a good start.

At sunset the Company made camp in a small field and Bombur started making dinner. After finishing, everyone sat around the fire and were talking amongst themselves. Diana was seated next to Bilbo and Ori, the three of them were listening to an old tale of Gandalf's. Diana had to admit she was mesmerized by his tale of a battle he had organized with Dwarves from Northern Erid Luin long ago. He told it so well, she felt like she was there. The wizard finished his tale with a hearty laugh and started puffing on his pipe. Bilbo took out his own pipe, lit it and started telling an old story of his own. Diana had heard this story already so she turned her attention to the conversations the Dwarves were having. They were talking about what they planned on doing after the quest.

"I want to open a toy shop. I have always wanted to own one and I'm tired of being a miner. I bet you people will come from all over just to buy my toys. It's what I love doing." Bofur told the Company. Bifur nodded in agreement.

"As soon as this is all over I'm going straight home to my wife and son." Gloin said in a soft voice.

"If I could just spend my time reading, writing, and drawing I'll be happy." Ori, who had picked up their conversation, added.

Diana smiled, it was nice to hear them talk like this. They all had something or someone they loved. They all had something to strive for. She felt that was important to keep in your mind, especially on a quest like the one they were on.

"What about you, lass?" Bofur asked. "What do you want?"

Diana thought about it for a minute and she decided to answer his question with a song. Mostly to annoy Thorin but also to liven the mood a bit. She threw Bofur a smirk. "You walked right into that one." she said. She stood up and walked to the empty spot between Fili and Bofur as she sang.

**All I want is a room somewhere**

Thorin sighed heavily, "Is the singing necessary?" he grumbled. Diana ignored him.

**Far away from the cold night air.**

**With one enormous chair, **

**Oh, wouldn't it be loverly? **

**Lots of chocolates for me to eat, **

**Lots of coal making lots of heat.**

**Warm face, warm hands, warm feet,**

**Oh, wouldn't it be loverly? **

**Oh, so loverly sitting abso-bloomin'-lutely still. **

**I would never budge 'till spring **

**Crept over me windowsill. **

**Someone's head restin' on my knee, **

**Warm an' tender as he can be. Who takes good care of me, **

**Oh, wouldn't it be loverly?**

Soft claps came from many members of the Company and a few laughed when they saw Thorin looking grumpy and rubbing his temples. "Is that really what you want?" Fili asked her after the noise died down. "Or did you just sing that to get my uncle angry?"

"Both." she chuckled. "When I think about it all I want is a roof over my head, to never be hungry, and to be surrounded by family and friends." She gave him a smile which he gladly returned. They were sitting right next to each other so Diana couldn't help but look into his eyes. They surprised her. They were that same icy blue color of his uncle's but yet they were different. Thorin's eyes were dark, piercing, and intense. While Fili's were bright, deep, and friendly. She really liked his eyes, she felt an odd feeling every time she looked into them; comfort, safety, trust, something like that. Diana snapped out of her daze when Kili cleared his throat. She blushed when she realized her and Fili were contently staring at each other the whole time. Luckily Thorin told everyone to go to sleep, sparing her from having to say anything.

Diana layed down in her usual spot between the brothers. She could hear them talking away as they layed next to her but she didn't feel like joining in. "I don't have these kinds of feelings for him." she thought as she threw her arms over her eyes. "He is my friend. Sure he is funny and sweet and I can talk to him easily and I feel comfortable around him but he is just a friend. Even if I did like him like that I couldn't do anything about it. I have to go home eventually. Besides I highly doubt he could like me like that. I'm just his friend and he's just mine. Yeah, we're just friends. Just friends." Diana sighed deeply and tried to fall asleep as fast as she could.

**A feeling of uneasiness stirred in Diana's stomach as she stared out in front of her. Everywhere around her was white as if the scenery around her was wiped. She didn't know where she was. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a figure run past her. She turned her head and saw not one but two figures near her. She couldn't tell who or what they were. Both figures were blurred. They only thing she could make out was that one was very tall and another seemed about her height. It wasn't until they started talking that she was able to distinguish a little more.**

** The tall blurred figure walked past Diana while pulling the smaller figure behind it. "I need money!" the tall figure yelled to the other. Diana realized the taller figure to be a man. **

** "I don't have any." the smaller, now revealed to be a woman, figure said. her voice was wavering and seemed in distress. Diana tried to yell out to the figures but her cries fell on deaf ears. She felt as if she were watching a scene from a movie. **

** "Don't lie to me!" the man yells. In the flash of a second the man lunged toward the woman with a growl making the woman scream out. Diana's hands automatically went to her mouth as she watched what was happening ahead of her. She ran toward the figures as fast as she could but went through them like a fog. Suddenly the scene around her went black and the last thing she heard was the woman screaming.**

Diana's eyes shot open. She was breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat was covering her forehead and her eyes were hot like she had been crying. She felt a hand touch hers and a soft gasp escaped her lips. She made herself look around and realized she was laying on her side right next to Fili and her hand was clutching his tunic for dear life. Fili's hand was gently squeezing hers in worry. "Diana, are you all right?" he asked groggily.

Diana let go of the tight hold she hand on his shirt and sat up, her breath was still quick and uneven. She felt a hand gingerly touch her back and she turned her head. She looked at Fili who what now sitting beside her. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no, do not worry about it. Are you all right, though?" he asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a nightmare." she assured him when her breath reached its normal pace. "I hardly even remember it now." He nodded then gently placed her head on his shoulder. They did not bother going back to sleep, it was early in the morning and everyone was going to wake up soon. So they both just sat there quietly watching as the sun slowly started to rise over the mountains in the distance.

It didn't take long for everyone to wake up and breakfast was quickly made and finished. Thorin had given them ten minutes to get ready. After Diana had finished packing her things she turned to make her way to Bones but instead was met with Thorin's piercing gaze. "You're riding with me today." he said gruffly.

Diana gave him a confused look, "Why?"

"Some of the ponies are being weighed down and we need yours to carry some extra things." he explained. "So go and help Gloin pack him up." Thorin left before she could say anything.

Diana sighed. She highly doubted the ponies were being weighed down. If anything the loads would be getting lighter but she didn't feel like arguing with Thorin, not today. Quickly, Diana found Bones and helped Gloin pack the extra bundles onto him. After they had finished Gloin left, leaving her alone with her pony. "Sorry buddy, King Broody is making me ride with him today. But you will be all right. These Dwarves will take good care of you." Diana kissed his nose and ran her fingers through his mane.

"You put too much stuff on him, you're not going to be able to fit." Kili speculated.

"Exactly." she exhaled as she turned to look at the two brothers. Fili and Kili gave her matching confused expressions. "You're uncle is making me ride with him today. Apparently some of the ponies are being weighed down and he needs Bones to help out." Diana crinkled her nose at what she thought was a poor excuse.

"Oh." they said in unison and gave her sympathetic smiles before leaving to mount their ponies. They had a thought to what their uncle was really doing.

"Fili." Diana called out.

He turned around and walked back toward her. "Yes?"

"I want to thank you for, um, comforting me this morning." she said giving him a slight smile.

He gave her his cute crooked grin in return, his mustache braids swinging slightly. "Anytime." he said. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." she told him. "I should probably go find your uncle." They quickly said goodbye and she ran off to Thorin.

He was already on his pony when she got there. He cast his eyes down to look at her a moment then thrust his hand out to help her up. Diana hesitated but she took his hand and easily mounted the pony, sitting behind him and the group promptly set off.

Thorin rode at the head of the Company as always but he had put some distance between himself and the others. With that in mind Diana was sure of the reason Thorin had told her to ride with him. He was getting irritated with her constantly loud singing and laughing. Diana had noticed over the past few days how it affected him. Thorin would grit his teeth practically every time she opened her mouth, it didn't help that Diana did it on purpose sometimes either.

Diana sat behind Thorin with her back slumped forward and the top of her head resting against his back while her hands lightly held his waist for balance. They had been riding in agonizing silence for hours. She did not want to to talk to Thorin, she doubted he wanted to talk to her anyway, and because they were so far ahead of the Company she couldn't talk to anyone else. She kept cursing Thorin inwardly. No doubt that he was happy because he was getting what he wanted: her silence. She would be damned if she let herself sit there and let him have any type of satisfaction or relief or whatever it was he was getting from her being quiet and so Diana decided it was time for The King Under the Mountain to have a personal performance. Diana lifted her head and took a deep breath before singing (very) loudly.

**Do you hear the people sing?**

**Singing a song of angry men?**

**It is the music of a people**

**Who will not be slaves again!**

**When the beating of your heart**

**Echoes the beating of the drums**

**There is a life about to start**

**When tomorrow comes! **

**Will you join in our crusade?**

**Who will be strong and stand with me?**

**Somewhere beyond the barricade**

**Is there a world you long to see? **

**Then join in the fight**

**That will give you the right to be free! **

**Do you hear the people sing?**

**Singing a song of angry men?**

**It is the music of a people**

**Who will not be slaves again!**

**When the beating of your heart**

**Echoes the beating of the drums**

**There is a life about to start**

**When tomorrow comes! **

**Will you give all you can give**

**So that our banner may advance**

**Some will fall and some will live**

**Will you stand up and take your chance?**

**The blood of the martyrs**

**Will water the meadows of France! **

**Do you hear the people sing?**

**Singing a song of angry men?**

**It is the music of a people**

**Who will not be slaves again!**

**When the beating of your heart**

**Echoes the beating of the drums**

**There is a life about to start**

**When tomorrow comes**

Diana laughed when she finished and turned her head to face the Company. She had sung loud enough for them to hear and most of them were laughing and cheering. She saw Fili and Kili and gave them a quick wink before turning her head back around. She heard a low growl come from Thorin and she chuckled softly as they continued on. It was all too easy to get him annoyed.

After sunset the Company made camp at the edge of a familiar cliff. Dinner was promptly made as always and not long after everyone started falling asleep. Diana was lying on her back with her legs leaning up against a wall of rock. Naturally, she was lying between Fili and Kili as the trio took the first watch. "I remember when Thorin started teaching us how to set up a snare." Fili started trying to hold back a laugh. "Kili had set his up easily and I had some trouble with mine. I eventually got it but Kili would not stop bragging and going on and on about how much better he was at it than me. Well, anyway, he started messing around and not paying attention to where he was going. He got his foot caught in his own trap and was hanging upside down from a tree." Fili and Diana erupted with laughter. The both of them had to cover their mouths with their hands to keep from waking the Company. "Thorin and I left him hanging there for several minutes to teach him a lesson." he added breathlessly.

Kili's face turned bright red at the memory and he turned his face toward the fire. Diana looked at him and saw how embarrassed he was, she felt a little bad for laughing so hard. "Aww. Kili it's okay. We all do stupid things like that sometimes." she told him.

"Oh, really? Well, then tell me a time that you did." He looked down at her with a smirk.

"Okay. Well, I was in the courtyard in the middle of town one day. Now the courtyard had stone walkways but it also had grassy areas. Anyway, it had been raining for the past couple days and I was cutting through the grass to get to work when I came across a patch of mud. Now a normal person would have walked around it but me being the idiot that I am decided to jump over it because I thought it wasn't very big." Fili and Kili started laughing. "I'm sure you guessed that I fell backwards into the mud. You're right. Everyone saw, the worst part was that I couldn't get all of the mud off. It was all over my back *and* I couldn't go home to change. I had to stay like that all day." She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed softly at the memory. Kili layed a hand on her shoulder as he and Fili continued laughing.

"You're not an idiot, Diana." Kili said. "Well maybe a little bit, even I would not have done that." he teased. Diana rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his arm as she sat up onto her knees. Sitting behind Kili, Diana placed her jaw on his shoulder and watched him whittle a piece of wood.

The three of them sat quietly for a long while. Fili had closed his eyes as he smoked and Diana continued to watch Kili. She had no idea what he was doing or planning to do to the piece of wood but she was bored and didn't have a wall to take it out on. She then heard Bilbo get up and she followed him with her eyes as he walked over to his pony, Myrtle. Diana laughed softly through her nose and leaned against the wall behind her when she heard a screeching sound. "What was that?" Bilbo quaked, his eyes widening.

"Orcs." Diana said to herself.

"Orcs." Kili stated trying to sound worried.

Bilbo jumped and ran over to the three of them. "Orcs?"

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there," Fili told the paranoid Hobbit, catching on to his brother's joke. "the lone-lands are crawling with them."

Bilbo's breath hitched and he gulped down a lump in his throat. "They strike in the wee small hours of the morning while everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili told him with his best serious face. He turned to Fili and they both shared a laugh when they saw Bilbo's eyes almost pop out of his head.

"You think think it's funny." Thorin snapped at his nephews after waking up suddenly by the screeching of Orcs. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

Kili lowered his head, too embarrassed and ashamed to meet his uncle's gaze. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"Of course you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin whispered harshly as he walked off and stood at the edge of the cliff.

With Thorin's last angry comment Kili leaned back against the wall beside Diana. She scooted closer to him and put her hand on his arm, giving his wrist a gentle squeeze. She was trying to comfort him, as he had to her only a few days ago. That made him want to smile but he couldn't. He felt like he had taken a knife to the gut. It was only a joke but he had made Thorin angry. His uncle was the person he looked up to the most and to disappoint him was something he always tried to avoid.

"Don't mind him, laddie." Balin spoke, interrupting Kili's thoughts, as he stood next to them. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Diana bowed her head and bit her lip as she listened to Balin recount the Battle of Azanulbizar. One by one, every member of the Company woke up and listened to the story as well. "...few had survived and I thought to myself then, 'There is one I could follow. There is one I could call king.' " Balin finished and looked admirably at Thorin.

Many members of the Company stood and bowed their heads in respect as Thorin turned around and gave them a quick nod. Diana brought her head back up and looked over at him. His usual blank face and steel eyes were replaced with a look of sorrow and regret, his eyes a soft shade of red. He walked back towards the Company and his gaze found Diana's, she gave him a small smile and nodded her head respectfully. Diana may have not liked him at this point of the journey but she knew him. She knew he was a great leader, a good friend, and a caring uncle and brother, and she respected him. She knew this quest made him lose sight of the important things but he would get it back before the end.

The 'End'. She knew the 'End' and she did everything she could not to think about it. A knot formed in her stomach when she looked at Thorin or his nephews knowing that their stories would be over in only a few short months, they would never get to enjoy victory. Sometimes Diana would think that maybe, just maybe because she was here and was aware of the outcome, that she could change their future, change their fate, but she would quickly shake out these thoughts. If Doctor Who or all the sci-fi movies she watched taught her anything it was that some things are fixed, changing them could create major problems and fate will eventually correct itself. Who knows what could happen if she stopped their deaths. Would others die in their place? Would they die soon after? Would they still live but lose the battle? She didn't know and even if she did, how would she go about saving them?

"And the pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked quietly. Diana was glad he did, it pulled her from her thoughts.

Thorin's eyes regained their normal intensity. "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That _filth_ died of his wounds long ago." he hissed. Gandalf and Balin shared a knowing look as Thorin layed back down.

Diana sighed and nestled next to Fili, her head on his shoulder with her legs in front of her. He was a little surprised and hesitantly put an arm around her waist. He wiggled his upper body and got them in a more comfortable position. Kili layed down on his side, using his blanket and Diana's lap as a pillow. She started absently stroking Kili's hair as she looked out in front of her. Kili stiffened at the unexpected action at first but eventually relaxed. It was a motherly action and it comforted him, reminded him of home. The three of them closed their eyes, glad that Gloin and Oin had relieved them of their watch, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Thorin and Balin were the first to wake and they noticed the sleeping trio. They were in the same position as they fell asleep in. "The boys look comfortable." Balin stated as he looked at Fili and Kili.

"A little too comfortable, I think." Thorin huffed. "I'm not sure I like how close they are getting to this girl."

"Why? It is innocent enough. They seem to treat her as a sister more than anything."

"I just don't want them getting too close. I do not know much about her, I do not trust her."

"You trust her enough to let her come with us." Balin reminded him. "Besides she's a strong girl who seems to come from a good family. She is also lost and alone. She has no one. Do not take away the only relationships she has here."

"I do not want to take them away." Thorin said with an edge. "I just don't want the boys getting too close. They sleep on top of each other every night and are around each other every second. I understand the need to lighten the mood but they need to remember that we are not on this quest to have fun. There is no room for constant jesting. And what if they create a close attachment to her and the time comes for her to leave. The boys will be devastated."

"They are just kids, Thorin. But I guess I understand what you are saying." Balin sighed. "I will keep my eye on them."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Bored so I decided to post the next chapter. Warning, it's a bit of a cliffy but it is only the beginning of the story. I don't think you have to be Sherlock to figure out how it will end...**

**Don't own, blah blah blah - you know the drill.**

**Anyway, read and review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Diana sat behind Bofur on his pony half listening to him talk to Nori and Ori. Thorin had given up making her ride with him after the first day but he refused to let her ride on her own. So for the past three days Thorin pawned her off to different members of the Company. The first day he put her with Dwalin, which was okay. He was quiet at first, obviously irritated at the fact that Thorin made him her babysitter. It did not take long though to get him in a conversation. Turns out Dwalin is highly skilled in every weapon known in Middle Earth. They eventually warmed up to each other and Dwalin, to Diana's surprise, even joked around with her.

The second day she accompanied Gloin. They rode in silence for a large part of the day but Diana, remembering whose father he was, asked him about axes. Soon he was talking her ear off about them. She quickly grew bored (she didn't realize axes had an extensive history) but she let him go on. A lecture about the many different types of axes there were and how each one was used was better than silence and she liked that Gloin was talking to her. Later that day, with gentle probing, she got him to open up about his wife and son.

_"My wife is the most beautiful woman I have ever set eyes on. Why she chose me I will never know but I love her. Now, my son is a strapping young lad. He yields a battle-ax just like his old man!" she remembered him saying._

_Diana chuckled, "I bet he is just like you."_

_"Aye, my wife says he is a spitting image."_

Now here she was, on the third day, riding with Bofur. She couldn't really complain, Bofur was a good guy and a lot of fun but she did not understand why she couldn't ride Bones. She was getting frustrated, these past three days had been annoyingly odd. She was not allowed to ride her own pony; her things would magically move away from Fili's and Kili's when they made camp, making her have to sleep elsewhere and she found that on those days when she was devoid of the young brothers company at night she slept rather uncomfortably; also Gandalf came and left the Company whenever he damn well pleased; and on top of that, last night she had another nightmare, giving her only a few hours of sleep.

Her nightmare was similar to the last one: blurry and the figures could only be distinguished by their voices and height difference. She only knew it was a man and a woman, the voices were unfamiliar to her. She didn't remember what was said in her first nightmare, she could only recall the blood curdling scream at the end that jolted her awake, but she remembered last night's very clearly.

**The man holds the woman tightly by her arm as he runs around. He looks like he is searching for something but it is hard to tell because everything is still fuzzy. The woman cries and screams but he quickly silences her with a slap.**

**"Please, I told you I have nothing. Just leave. I promise I won't say anything!" the woman pleads. "You have seen it yourself. I can't give you anything. Please, just leave."**

**"Oh, I'll leave. Just let me tie up a few loose ends first." the man says in a low voice. Suddenly he lunges towards the woman and they both fall to the ground.**

**"No! Please!" she screams. "No!"**

Diana gasped at the memory of her nightmare and it sent a shiver down her spine. Her hands automatically tightened their grip on Bofur's coat. "You all right, lass?" Bofur asked, turning his head back towards her.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." she assured. "Hey Bofur? Can you fly with these things?" she asked as she flicked the ends of his hat, trying to change the subject.

Nori and Bofur laughed. "If I could I'd be drinkin' ales in Erebor already, waiting for you lot to arrive."

"Sounds about right." Diana chuckled. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head between his shoulders. "Think Dwarf... with wings." she mocked. She heard him laugh softly.

"Diana?"

She picked her head up at the sound of Ori's soft voice. "Yeah Ori?"

"Back in your home do you have anyone waiting for you?" he asked

"Yeah, my family." she said slowly.

"No, aside from your family and friends. Do you have anyone _waiting_ for you." Diana gave Ori a quite comical confused face.

"He wants to know if you have a man." Nori cleared up. Ori put his eyes forward and a slight blush settled on his cheeks. It was an intimate question but he couldn't help being curious.

"Oh, I see. No, no I don't." she said. "There have been a few...suitors? But no hands in marriage yet. What about you, Ori? Anyone special?"

"No, I'm a bit shy. Besides women usually want a warrior. I'm no warrior." Ori confessed softly.

There was a slight pause before Diana spoke. She wanted to say something nice and comforting to Ori but the memories of his future kept flooding her mind with grim thoughts. "You're still young. You have a long life ahead of you." she said stiffly. She forced a smile to her face before she continued. "I'm sure you will meet someone someday, be her Dwarf, Elf, Hobbit, or from Men and she won't care that you are not a warrior. She will love you for who you are, mittens and all." He turned his head forward and Diana saw a smile appear slowly on his face.

Later that day, Diana sat near the fire as she slowly ate her stew. She was sitting a little ways away from the group and she could hear them talking and singing like they always did after dinner. Diana would usually join in but tonight she kept to herself. Her eyelids grew heavy as she watched the flames of the campfire dance in front of her. She was exhausted. Her sleeping arrangements recently had given her restless nights. She desperately wanted to go to sleep but she had this odd feeling that sat in the pit of her stomach that stopped her from doing so. She did not know where that feeling came from. Fear, exhaustion, anger - she didn't know but it gave her a sense of dread. She sighed and placed her chin on her knees, continuing to watch the flames.

"Diana," She straightened up as the youngest Durin brother sat down next to her. "what are you doing over here alone? You are usually joining in on the merriment. It's odd not to hear you laughing. Are you all right?" he asked.

She blinked slowly at him. "I'm just tired. Haven't been sleeping well."

"Oh, listen. I've been meaning to ask," he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "did Fili and I do something? You usually sleep next to us but you haven't for the last few days..."

"No, no." Diana interrupted. "You two didn't do anything. It's just that someone keeps moving my stuff."

Kili raised an eyebrow, "Someone keeps moving your stuff?"

"Yeah...I put my things, like always, next to yours and later it will be moved somewhere else. Then there is no room for me to move back by you two." she explained. "At first, it wasn't a big deal but these past few nights I have had the worst sleep. So, tonight I don't care if I have to lay on top of one of you, I am sleeping next to you guys."

Her and Kili laughed lightly. "All right, I'm glad to hear you are not mad at us and you are more than welcome to sleep on top of me." he said with a wink. Kili stood up and and held out his hand for Diana. "Come on, let us go join everyone else. You are missed."

What seemed like several hours later passed. Diana sat on the grass, leaning on her hands, as she half listened to Nori tell a story about the time he had spent a few days in a town near the Blue mountains. After rejoining the Company, she forgot her exhaustion and her unease but it was slowly starting to come back. She noticed that Gandalf still had not returned after leaving that afternoon. Diana started to wonder where the wizard was going off to. He had left twice in the past four days and when he came back, usually shortly after sunset, he would not explain where he went. It made Diana nervous. She didn't remember Gandalf leaving so frequently in the book and she wondered if it was because of her being here in the story. She expected her involvement to alter the story and she did see it, albeit in small ways, and she couldn't help but wonder if the story would have any other drastic changes thanks to her presence.

The Company's laughter filled the small clearing they had made camp in that night and Diana let her thoughts sink. Although, she still could not shake the uneasiness she felt in her stomach. She still didn't know what to make of it but she blamed it on stress and lack of sleep. Diana sat up and rested her head on Kili's shoulder. Aside from her odd feeling, everything seemed fine, good even. The Company, Thorin included for once, were all talking animatedly together. Swapping stories, singing songs, and laughing. Even Bilbo was included. Ori was asking him questions about Hobbiton and Bilbo was happily telling him about the town. Diana smiled, it was very sweet of Ori to include Bilbo. The Hobbit seemed lonely and a little sad. Many of the Dwarves had not been very welcoming to him. They were still wary on his skills and unsure about him being the one to help them on their quest, so most just avoided him. The air that night had a slight chill and the only noises Diana could hear came from the Company.

Suddenly, they were caught off guard and a large band of Men burst out of the woods. The Dwarves had no time to react or to get their weapons, which were lying atop their belongings far enough away from where they stood, and were forced into a tight group. Voices were yelling and bodies were jostling about every which way. Diana didn't know what to do. Luckily Dwalin noticed Diana and he grabbed her admist the chaos and shoved her into the middle of the group. Bilbo was pushed inside beside her as well. In the span of a few seconds the Company was surrounded.

When the commotion died down, a tall man pushed his way through the line of Men surrounding the Company and stood smugly before them. "What do we have here? Dwarves?" the obvious leader of the group asked. "What are Dwarves doing in the lone-lands? You're a long way from home." No one answered. "What? Not going to talk?"

Diana watched the man as he walked around the Company. instinctively, she crouched a little behind Dwalin, hoping to obscure herself from his sights. He was taller than the rest of the Men and his body lithe compared to the thick limbs of his group. His face was angular and was shadowed by a scruff of beard with wavy blond hair resting on his shoulders. His clothing gave away what type of man he was, they were not fitted to his stature and were covered in dirt from many days of travel. He was a bandit and from the looks of the other Men, they were too. He continued talking, asking the Dwarves why they were here and where they were going. Eventually, he started getting angry when he was still met with silence. He raised his sword and hastily shoved it in front of Dori's chest.

"Brigham!" an equally dirty man with short dark brown hair and wild green eyes called out, interrupting his interrogation. "Looks like we have a woman in our midst."

Diana's eyes widened when the leader, known as Brigham, snapped his head in her direction. She tensed under his gaze. His hazel eyes locked onto her and a dark smirk appeared on his face. Quickly he swished his sword down and stuck the end of it against her throat. Diana wanted to scream but she didn't dare move in fear of his sword cutting into her. "Try anything funny and I'll slit her throat." Brigham said darkly when a few of the Dwarves made a move to grab Diana. Growls could be heard coming from the Company when he grabbed Diana by her coat collar and pulled her out of the group.

She was made to stand a few feet away with her back to the Company. Brigham sheathed his sword before circling her like prey. His eyes roamed up and down her body as questions started forming in his mind. Diana cast her eyes down to the ground when the man finally stopped and stood in front of her, his eyes resting on her face. Her heart thumped against her ribs as the man bent forward and brought his face uncomfortably close to hers. "What is a woman doing traveling alone with a group of men?" he asked. "And with Dwarves no less. Surely, you could have found better company." he added. Diana released a sharp breath as he slowly bent back up upright. "So, what are you? Their wench? Do you make sure they are kept satisfied on their travels." he asked, playfully walking his fingers up her waist. Diana flinched at the action and let out a soft gasp. "Speak!" he yelled. "Where are you headed?"

Diana stiffened as he yelled and said the first thing to come to her mind. "Dunland."

"Dunland." Brigham repeated. "Whatever for?" he mused.

"Visiting distant relations." she answered flatly. "A few inbreds on their mother's side." she added, keeping her face blank and her voice as strong as she could.

"Lovely story but do you think me a fool?" he said harshly

"I don't know, are you?" Diana shot back stupidly.

Brigham grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought his face down to hers. "Do not jest with me!" he growled.

"Who's jesting?" Diana said with clenched teeth as she held back a groan from the pain. Brigham chuckled lightly and let go of her hair. He pushed her forcefully making her stagger to find her footing as he circled her again.

Fili was getting worked up from watching this man toy with Diana and his hands turned into tight fists at his side. Without thinking he strode forward toward her, as did a few others, but they were stopped by a bandit who held a sword to his chest. They were quickly forced back into the group.

"Ah, ah, ah." Brigham mocked. "Remember what I said, 'Try anything funny and I'll slit her throat.' " He pulled out a dagger and held it under Diana's jaw and looked out to the Company. "We'll be taking the rest of your supplies and your ponies." he dictated. "Oh, and the woman of course." The Dwarves struggled against the bandits that surrounded them but immediately stopped when Brigham made a small cut under Diana's jaw making her cry out. "WHAT DID I SAY!" he hissed. The Dwarves glared angrily at him. Many were trying to think of a way to end this.

Diana's breaths deepened as the pain from the small cut started to subside. She could feel the warm blood rolling down her neck but she couldn't raise a hand to wipe it away. It felt as if her limbs were locked in place. She felt helpless, and yes, scared. She didn't know what to do or how to get out of this. She stole a glance around her but it only fueled her feeling of hopelessness. They were outnumbered not to mention unarmed. Only Gandalf returning or a serious distraction could maybe give the Company the upper hand. Diana quickly moved her eyes forward and sucked in a breath when she felt Brigham put his hand on her cheek.

"You will have more fun with us, love." he said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I promise you that." He smirked and leaned his face in close. She could feel his hot breath on her face as his nose brushed against hers. On instinct Diana slapped his face away. It proved to be a bad decision. Brigham straightened up and chuckled softly before hitting her cheek with the back of his hand making her fall harshly to the ground. Diana groaned and placed a hand on her cheek, her head swimming from from the force of his strike. She tried to sit up but Brigham quickly leaned down over her and forced her on her back, pinning her arms over her head with one of his hands.

"Now that was not very nice." he breathed out. Using his free hand to grab his dagger, he let it gently glide down her neck. Diana's breath was ragged but she tried to keep a blank face. Her fear stopping her from screaming. "What is the matter? Do you not like me?" he asked innocently.

"Just take our supplies and go. Leave her alone." Thorin called out.

Brigham just chuckled. "It would be a very sad day when I take orders from a lowly Dwarf." he spat out. His stood to his feet and pulled Diana up with him. He barked out a few orders to his men while keeping a tight hold on Diana's arm.

Thorin and Dwalin exchanged worried looks then glanced around the field at the Men. They wanted to get Diana out of Brigham's hands but they couldn't do that without their weapons and they couldn't get their weapons without having a dozen Men attacking them if they so much as stepped a foot too far away from the group. They needed a distraction but the situation seemed impossible. Thorin looked around for a weak spot but most of the Men had their eyes and swords fixed on the Company. His mind raced as he tried to think of a plan.

Brigham's grip tightened on Diana's arm as he readied to pull her away. "Say goodbye to your friends, you won't be seeing them again." he told her. Diana stayed silent and stared at the ground, unsure of what she should do. She was too scared to look at the Company. "Oh, what?" Brigham said in a smug voice. "You were so talkative before. Has the cat got your tongue now?" he laughed.

A lightbulb went off in Diana's head and she clenched her fists hoping that her plan would work. "I don't want to talk. I want to sing." she said in a low voice.

Brigham raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm sure you have a wonderful voice, love. You can sing for me later."

"No!" Diana yelled. "I want to SING!" Diana jabbed her elbow into Brigham's stomach with all she had making him double over slightly trying to catch his breath. "Solar plexus." she mumbled to herself. "In-step." she said as she turned around to face him and brought her heel down on top of his foot. "Nose!" she yelled as she threw the heel of her palm at his nose. Finally, she drew her knee up and hit him between the legs. He flopped over on his side groaning lightly. "Groin." she breathed. Diana grabbed his dagger that laid next to him and without a second thought stabbed him in the chest. She quickly unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of her defensively. This all happened in a blur and all of the bandits looked at the woman in disbelief and anger, a large amount of them came striding over to her. Seeing the distraction, the Dwarves attacked the Men and made their way over to their weapons. Soon the sound of metal clanging against metal was heard in the field.

After grabbing his sword, Thorin ran over to Diana, taking out a few Men in the process. He helped her take out the five men that ganged around her and when the last one fell to the ground he grabbed her shoulders and led her behind the tree line. "Stay here." Thorin ordered.

"But Thorin, I can help!"

Thorin shot her a strong glare. "You have helped more than enough." he told her. "Stay here and stay hidden."

Diana reluctantly nodded and Thorin quickly ran off to help the Company. The last thing she wanted to do was sit back and do nothing while her friends were fighting a group of Men almost twice their size, in height and number, but Thorin had given her his 'if-you-don't-listen-to-me-you'll-regret-it-for-the-rest-of-your-life' face. To be honest, that face kind of scared her and she knew that she was no match for these Men. She had gotten lucky with Brigham but Diana doubted that she would be able to fight against a group of Men that have had more experience than her. She backed up against a tree to keep out of sight. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears as she watched her friends relentlessly fight against the Men and her nails dug into the palm of her hand as she desperately fought the urge to run out and help them. Suddenly, Diana felt a hand crash over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist as she was picked up off the ground. She screamed for help but her cries were muffled and she was carried out deeper into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Don't own anything but my OC Diana. **

**Read and review. Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bifur and Dori gave a final swing of their weapons and the last bandit fell dead at their feet. The Dwarves collapsed onto the ground catching their breath. The fight had been challenging but victorious and luckily the Dwarves walked away with only minor injuries. Bilbo walked out from behind a tree and helped a few of the Dwarves onto their feet. Dwalin leaned on his as he looked around the small area with furrowed eyebrows and counted under his breath. "Where's the lass?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Thorin muttered between ragged breaths. "I hid her behind the tree line. Miss Herrera it is safe. You can come out now." he called out. There was no answer.

"Diana?" Kili yelled. Fili ran up to his brother's side and searched around the wood with wide eyes.

There was still no sign of her. Thorin ran to the spot he had left the young woman at not too long ago. He walked slowly from tree to tree softly calling her name. There was still no answer. "Balin." he barked. The old Dwarf ran to his side. "How many men were there in the group?" he asked.

"I counted sixteen." Balin replied.

"Sixteen, are you sure?"

Dwalin stood at Thorin's other side. "Aye, I counted sixteen as well."

Thorin mumbled angrily under his breath and ran back out to the Dwarves. "Bofur! How many have been slain?"

"Fifteen." Bofur answered quickly.

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he recounted the bodies of men that laid on the ground. Fifteen, just as Bofur had said. He snapped his head toward the woods where he had left Diana. "We missed one. He must have taken her." he said in a low voice. "Dwalin, Fili, Kili, you're with me. We are going to look for Miss Herrera. The rest of you clean this mess up." he ordered. Without another word, the four Dwarves picked up their weapons and ran into the woods.

As they ran through the woods, Fili kept chanting to himself over and over that they would find Diana in time and that she would be okay. They had found her trail, well the man's trail, and were following it as quickly as they could but Fili felt himself growing nervous. As they continued down their path, Fili turned his head to glance at his brother who was muttering under his breath. Kili had his eyebrows drawn together and he was clutching his bow with a tight fist making his knuckles turn white. The expression on his younger brother's face, to anyone else, looked angry and determined but Fili knew his brother too well. Kili was scared, he could see it in his eyes and that scared Fili. Kili was the optimistic one, he always looked on the brighter side of things and had full confidence in his abilities. It took a lot to get Kili scared. Fili felt his chest tighten, seeing Kili like that only made him grow more nervous.

They trekked deeper into the woods and Thorin abruptly stopped causing Fili to collide into Dwalin's back. The wood was thick where they had stopped but there were three areas where the trees thinned out. That meant three possible paths the man could have taken. "I cannot see his trail any longer." Thorin said in a grave voice as he kneeled to the ground. "He could have taken her in any direction." He got back on his feet and stooped low to the ground looking for any sign of the man or of Diana but the ground was covered in soft leaves making it hard to see so much as a footprint.

"We should split up." Dwalin suggested. Thorin nodded in agreement.

"Yes," Fili said quickly. "Kili and I could go west. Thorin, you and Dwalin could head north."

Thorin gave a stern look to his nephews. They were young and strong fighters but again they were young. They were not the best of trackers (not that he was an expert) and he did not think the two of them going off together alone would be a good idea. They also did not know what this man was capable of and if they were able to track him who knows what he could do to them. "I do not want you two going off on your own." Thorin told them. "We do not know what we are up against."

"Uncle, we do not have the time to argue about it. We need to split up. It will give us a better chance of finding her." Fili said evenly. "Kili and I work best together. You and Dwalin head north. Kili and I will head west."

Thorin huffed a breath and gave in to his nephew. They needed to move quickly and he knew the brothers did work best together. He needed to trust that they could do this without his guidance. He could not treat them like children forever. "All right but we are to meet back at the camp in an hour, whether we have found her or not."

Fili swallowed a lump in his throat at his Uncle's last words. He did not want to think that they would not find her. The two brothers nodded and hastily ran through the woods, keeping their eyes out for any signs that their friend passed through this way. "We will find her, Kili. Don't worry." Fili said in an effort to relax his younger brother.

"I hope so." Kili murmured.

* * *

The man spun Diana around and pushed her back hard against a tree. He had not traveled too far into the woods but it was far enough to not be easily found by the Dwarves. The man planned on taking her even deeper but he had gotten tired of all the kicking and screaming she was doing so he decided to end it here and now. He could feel her deep breaths and screams against his hand and her eyes were squeezed tight from the force of his push. He saw how young and helpless she was. She was so small compared to him and he was easily able to pick her up and take her away. It made him feel powerful because no matter what she did she was not going to be able to escape him. He was not as stupid and weak as Brigham and he doubted the girl had any strength left in her to overpower him. Finally, she opened her eyes and she was met with a familiar pair of wild green orbs. It was the bandit who had first seen her.

"Hello." he whispered gruffly when he saw her brown eyes widen in recognition. "I'm glad those Dwarf friends of yours are busy hacking up those men. They didn't even see me take you away. Well, now you and I get to have some real fun." Diana screamed into his palm. "None of your friends can hear you, sweet cheeks." he mocked. "Now, do not try any of your funny business or I will ram this knife through your heart." he warned as he placed the tip of his dagger over her chest. Diana screamed once again and pushed and kicked with every last bit of strength she had against the man. He let out a frustrated groan and grabbed her by the throat with one of his hands. He smiled as he watched her paw at his arm. He squeezed his hand a little tighter making her gasp for breath and finally threw her on the cold ground with little effort. She wheezed for air and immediately tried to sit up but the man quickly jumped on top of her and pinned her arms above her head and her legs under his knees.

"Please," Diana choked out. "please let me go."

The mans green eyes bore deeply into hers. "Now why would I do that? Your friends are not around. I can have you right here, right now and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Please, if you leave me I won't tell them where you went. Just leave me, please." she groaned.

"Oh, I am quite sure you won't tell them." he said. He paused and slid his free hand down her thigh as he moved his lips close to her ear. "Cause you'll be dead." he whispered.

Diana tried moving her limbs again but he had her utterly trapped beneath him. She barely had the strength to fight back anymore. She couldn't focus her mind on trying to find a way out of her situation. Every harsh touch from the man made her head pound, making concentrating on anything an impossible task. She didn't know what to do. She was tired. She was in pain. How could she fight off a man twice her size in her current state? She was having trouble remembering how to breathe, so how could she fight back? A few tears rolled down Diana's face and she tried to hold back whimpers as the man ripped off the buttons to her top and discarded it off to the side, leaving her only in her leather bodice. He let out a chuckle at the few whimpers she let out and roughly grabbed her hips. She groaned as his nails dug deeply into her skin. He licked his lips as he started slowly untying the laces.

Diana started feeling her body go numb. She was thankful. She did not want to feel his rough hands touching her or the horrible pain of her wounds anymore. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable to happen, hoping soon that it would be over. She didn't believe the Dwarves would find her or if by some miracle they did they wouldn't find her alive.

* * *

"Fili, do you see this?" Kili asked as he knelt down to study the ground. The two brothers had been wandering through the forest for a while and the minutes felt like hours. They had yet to find any sign of somebody passing through. No footsteps in the dirt. No scratches in the trees. No pushed aside bushes or broken branches. Not even a bent blade of grass or a pebble out of place. Nothing, just nothing. They began to get frustrated. The life of a friend hung in the balance and Fili felt pathetic and useless...and scared because he couldn't find anything that could lead them to her. Fili stooped over his brother and studied the ground but it was difficult with the little light the moon was giving off. Finally, he saw it. The leaves on the ground looked like they were pushed and he noticed notches in the dirt that looked like someones heel digging into the ground.

"Someone lost their footing here." Fili said. Still stooping, he surveyed the area behind their discovery and found more footprints in soft grass that grew sparsely between the large trees of the wood. "Kili." he called out. His younger brother ran to his side. "It looks like we found his trail. The footprints come from the north. He must have turned west here and lost his footing there."

"How do you know it is the man that took Diana? It could be anyone, and there is only one set of footprints." Kili pointed out as he crouched back down to the ground.

"No, it has to be him these prints look fresh. As for the one set of prints, you forget, brother, that this is a Man we are tracking and Diana, well I am not entirely sure what she is, but she is very small. He could easily be carrying her."

"I guess you're right." Kili admitted. He jumped back up and with new hope in his eyes said, "Come on, brother. Let's not keep the girl waiting." Fili smiled and the two quickly jogged into the direction the trail led.

* * *

Diana trembled as the man's breath became hot in her ear. He was toying with her, torturing her, taking his time untying the laces of her bodice. Every once in a while biting her neck or shoulder, or whispering all of the foul and evil things he thought of doing to her. Her scared whimpers or throaty screams made him excited and that much more reluctant to let her go anytime soon. He was enjoying this and he was determined to let it go for as long as he could.

Diana squeezed her eyes tighter and pushed her lips together as the man bit down into her shoulder once again. The pain shot quickly throughout her body and she wanted to scream but she couldn't anymore. She couldn't do anything anymore. She just wanted it to be over.

Suddenly she heard a slight "twang" sound come from the woods and she opened her eyes just in time to see an arrow fly through the man's skull. Green eyes that were once wild and frightening were now dull and empty. His grip on her arms loosened and she felt his body fall down beside her. She let out a deep and ragged breath at the relief but started looking around her in panic. She was unsure of who killed him and she didn't have the strength to protect herself, she couldn't even move. She saw a figure run towards her and her breathing became heavy and her eyes wide. Another figure appeared and Diana opened her mouth to scream but no noise came out. Just then, she noticed a familiar sight. A wonderful and beautiful sight. Her breath starting coming out in huffs as she laughed in relief and her eyes found tears once again. They had found her.

Kili rushed over to Diana and wrapped his hands around hers as he brought them down to her sides. "Diana! We thought we would never find you." he said excitedly. The corners of her lips lifted a bit as she tried to smile and she managed to wrap a hand around his to let him know she was happy to see them. Fili sat down on his knees on her other side. She turned her head and smiled at him, her eyes brightening. He smiled back.

She felt herself being lifted into a sitting position, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath from the sudden dizziness. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked rapidly. The two brothers were staring at her with concern. Kili's hands were still tightly holding Diana's and Fili kept his hand firmly on her back to hold her up. "Are you all right?" Fili finally asked.

Diana took another deep breath to find her voice. "I am...now." she croaked out.

Fili nodded his head, "Okay, we are going to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"I-I can't...can't feel anything." she stammered. Fili nodded once again then picked her up with ease in his arms. Diana let out a sharp hiss. He snapped his head toward her. "I-I'm fine." she muttered. Fili furrowed his eyebrows. He knew she wasn't fine but he nodded, he didn't want to waste anymore time. He couldn't help her out here and the sooner he brought her to Oin the sooner she could get the care she needed.

"We should go back the way we came." Kili put in as the brothers tried to figure out the quickest way back to the Company. "It will be quicker and easier to just follow our tracks than to get lost in the woods taking a 'shortcut'. We do not want to do that again."

"All right, that's a good idea and maybe we will run into Uncle and Dwalin."

"Yes but now that I think about it Balin would have moved the camp. He would not want to stay there. So how will we know where they went?" Kili asked.

Fili furrowed his eyebrows again as he contemplated his brother's words. "True, he would not want to stay there. No one would." He paused and bit his lower lip as he thought. "But I'm sure he knows that when we returned we would go to that spot, so he would leave one of the Dwarves or some type of rune to let us know where they went. I'm sure he did something like that but if he didn't we could wait for Uncle and Dwalin there and figure out how to find them but I am sure Balin thought about that and left us a way to find him. So, lead the way brother." Kili nodded at his brother's ramblings and walked back they way they came with Fili and Diana behind him.

* * *

Diana sat on a fallen log clutching her blanket to her chest, covering the front of her body and leaving her back exposed for Oin to treat the wounds she had accumulated that evening. Her, Fili, and Kili had only just arrived fifteen minutes ago, after following the runes Balin had left for them. Thorin and Dwalin have yet to come back and Gandalf still had not returned after disappearing that afternoon.

The Company sat around a fire a little ways away from Diana and Oin giving them some privacy. Except for Bilbo. After the boys returned with Diana, the Hobbit refused to leave her side. He sat on the ground by her feet in comfortable silence as the old Dwarf treated her wounds.

Fili kept fidgeting on the ground where he was sitting. The deep silence was making him uncomfortable and he had many thoughts and emotions running through him. He turned his head slightly and looked at Diana. She was staring at the ground with a blank face. He could not imagine what she was thinking.

After returning her to camp and seeing the extent of her injuries he couldn't help but feel angry, but this anger made him curious. The level of anger he was feeling at the moment was something he only experienced when someone was hurting the people he cared about: his family. So he did not understand why he felt this way over a woman he had met barely over a week ago.

He sighed softly and his eyes trailed over Diana's bare back and arms. Her injuries were pretty extensive but luckily minor. She had two large matching bruises on each upper arm; cuts on her back, arms, and face ranging in size and depth; a bruise on her left cheek; bite marks on her shoulder; and a faint purple ring around her neck. Fili clenched his fists at the memory from earlier as Oin attached the last of her bandages. He started to curse himself and the Company inwardly. They were in the lone-lands, why were they so far away from their weapons? They knew better than to be unarmed. "Maybe if we had been smarter and kept our weapons close to us like usual then Diana never would have gone through that." he thought to himself.

He sucked in a deep breath and sighed again, looking back at Diana. One arm was clutching her blanket close to her while the other was gently holding the Hobbit's hand. Bilbo was looking up at her with worried eyes and she gave him a small smile. She patted his hand and they exchanged a few words before Bilbo walked back over and joined the Company round the fire.

"Is she all right?" Fili whispered as the Hobbit sat on the ground next to him.

Bilbo looked up at the young Dwarf and Fili could see the redness of his eyes. "Oin has tended her wounds and she just needs some much needed rest, he says." Fili nodded. "Rest is not going to do her any good, though." Bilbo continued. "I should have been there for her. I should have done something. She could have died."

"There was nothing you could have done, Mr. Bilbo. You can't blame yourself." Fili told him in a hushed tone. "Even the strongest of us did not have the ability to do something without someone getting hurt."

"Someone did get hurt." Bilbo said solemnly. "I should have been there and at my age you'd think..."

"At your age?" Fili interrupted. "I'm older than you and I still could not do anything."

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "Older than me? No, you're not."

"I'm 82 years old," Fili revealed. "and I think that 82 is older than 50 by about 30 years or so."

"82, huh?" Bilbo said after a short moment. "You look good." They both shared a soft laugh then Bilbo's face fell once again. "I just..." he sighed and left his sentence unfinished.

"I know," Fili said, understanding how the Hobbit felt. "me too."

Fili looked back over his shoulder at Diana. She was now lying down on her side and her face still held that blank mask. Her body was shaking slightly but she started lightly stroking her arm with her fingers and it seemed to calm her down. A few short minutes later she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Fili smiled sadly. He was happy to have her back in the safety of the Company. But if he were being completely honest with himself he would have thought about how happy he was to have found her, to be able to hear her laugh and sing again, or he would have thought about her smile and how he would have been devastated to never be able to see that disarming smile of her's again. But he was not being honest with himself because he did not understand how he could feel this way about her, someone he barely knew. He kept these thoughts and feelings down and kept telling himself that he saved a _friend_ and was happy to see his _friend_ alive.

For a while the Dwarves and Hobbit sat in a long silence as they ate. The sky was getting lighter, going from black to a dark blue. Eventually many in the group fell asleep. Balin, Bofur,Bifur, Gloin, Fili, and Kili stayed up as they waited for Thorin and Dwalin to arrive.

Some minutes later, Thorin and Dwalin came stomping through the woods. Their faces were red and their breathing short and quick. "We couldn't find her." Thorin said loudly between breaths. "We nee-" He was quickly hushed by the remainder of the Company.

"We found her, Uncle." Kili said in a low voice as he ran to Thorin's side. A look of relief came over the two older Dwarves faces.

"Is she okay." Thorin asked slowly.

"Physically, yes." Fili reported, appearing next to his brother. "But she has hardly said a word since we found her."

"Where is the lass now?" Dwalin asked.

Kili twitched his head in Diana's direction, "Sleeping." Dwalin, feeling content, took a seat on the ground next to his brother leaving Thorin alone with his nephews.

Thorin looked at his nephews, his eyes softening. "Are you two all right?" he asked.

The brothers each gave a small nod. "We found the man without him knowing of our presence. Kili took him out quickly enough." Fili reported.

Thorin gave a nod of his own and placed a hand on each of their shoulders as his face regained its usual shielded mask. "As long as you are okay. Get some sleep, you deserve it." Without having to be told twice, Fili and Kili laid down near Diana and they quickly fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

Diana woke up breathing heavily. She sat up and placed a hand on her chest as she looked around. The sky was barely visible through the canopy of trees but she could see patches of bright blue peeking out from overhead, and the air felt nice and warm on her stinging skin. Only a few members of the Company were awake. Bombur and Bilbo were cooking breakfast, and Oin and Balin were talking quietly off to the side. She stood up and raked her fingers through her hair, the smell of food stopping her from going back to sleep. She sat quietly near the fire. She could hear the stew bubbling in the pot and the smell of meat and vegetables filled her nose and made her head spin. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just then she heard someone walk up next to her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Balin.

"Miss Herrera," the old Dwarf said softly and he crouched next to her. She gave him a slight smile. "It's nice to see you awake." Diana nodded. Balin stood back up with a huff and held a hand out for her. She took it with a questioning look and he helped her to her feet.

"I just wanted to tell you that there is a river not too far, just a short walk straight through those trees." he told her pointing in front of them. "It's far enough where you can have your privacy but close enough where we could hear you if you were to give us a shout, If you wanted to wash up. I thought it would be good for you and also it is a good time for it since most of the Company is asleep." he explained.

Diana's mouth watered at the thought of taking a bath. She hated to admit that it had been over a week since she had last bathed. She was also happy to be able to get some privacy, something that she had pretty much lost since she left Bag End. "Actually, that would be really nice." she said.

"All right, well I'll take you there."

It was an easy and short walk, as Balin had said, to the river. When they had arrived Balin surveyed the area and when he was content that she would be safe he walked back to the camp. Diana tossed her pack and quickly undressed as soon as she was alone. She threw her clothes into a pile near her bag and walked quickly into the water. She cared little for how cold the water was. Honestly, the icy temperature seemed to numb her slightly and for a moment she was able to forget just how bad her body was hurting.

Diana dunked her head under the water one last time then sat at the shallow edge of the river, the water barely hitting her waist. She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She sat in silence for a long while as memories of the night before came flooding her thoughts. She then laid her forehead on her knees and let out a soft whimper.

"How long ago did Diana go to the river?" Thorin asked Balin.

"It was only a few minutes ago." The older Dwarf answered. "She did have a rough night, Thorin. She just needs some privacy. I'm sure she will be back soon."

Thorin drew his eyebrows together as he looked in the direction of the river. "I don't know, Balin. There are worst things out here than Men. I don't want to have another run-in. I should send someone to go check on her."

"We could go check on her, Uncle." Fili piped in. "I am a little worried myself."

Thorin looked at his nephews questioningly. "I am not sure sending you two would be the best idea." he thought out loud. Fili and Kili simultaneously cracked sweet and innocent smiles. "I was thinking of sending the Halfling or Gandalf."

Fili eyed the wizard who was sitting against a tree with his hat pulled low over his head, then he looked at Bilbo who was helping a few of the Dwarves pack the ponies. "Gandalf and Mr Boggins are busy." Kili pointed out as if he read his brothers mind.

Fili rolled his eyes, "Baggins." he muttered under his breath. "We will be perfect gentlemen about it, Thorin. We just want to make sure she is okay."

Thorin's steel blue glare went back and forth between his nephews. He was unsure on how the woman would react if he sent the boys to check on her but he trusted his sister-sons would be on their best behaviour. "Okay, just be...gentle." he told them.

Kili elbowed his brother lightly in the ribs and they both turned on their heels and walked off. They were just about to disappear through a thicket of trees when they heard Thorin yell, "Fili, Kili!" The brothers quickly turned around and met their uncle's gaze. Thorin gave a heavy frustrated sigh. "The river is that way." he grumbled, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder. Fili rubbed the back of his neck and him and Kili gave their uncle similar embarrassed chuckles before jogging towards the river, this time in the right direction.

The brothers slowed to a walk as they neared the tree line by the river. Suddenly Kili stopped, "Oh..." he said softly as he quickly turned around.

"What's wrong, Kee." Fili asked with a laugh as he saw his brother's bright red face.

Kili gulped, "We need to go."

Fili cocked an eyebrow, "We have to check on Diana first. You know, make sure she is okay."

Kili's face, if it were possible, seemed to turn a deeper shade of red as he spoke. "No, um, we need to, um, go. S-She's, she is, uh, f-fine. We, um- "

The blonde Dwarf chuckled under his breath at his younger brother, who continued to trip over his words, and walked forward. Although, he quickly stopped in his tracks before he cleared the tree line. He was met with the bare back of Diana as she sat in the shallows of the river. He quickly turned around and a light flush ran across his cheeks. Fili was about to grab his brother and march right back to camp when he heard whimpers coming from the direction of the river. He turned back around and looked at Diana. He noticed her body shaking and right then he knew she was crying. He started to walk over to her but Kili grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back.

"Fee, what are you doing? We need to go." Kili whispered harshly.

Fili turned toward his brother and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. "Kili, there is something wrong. We should help her." he said.

Kili drew his eyebrows down, "She is...indecent, brother. I do not think she will appreciate us trying to help her right now!" he hissed. "And do_ not _give me that look, it isn't going to work."

"But Kee she is crying. I'm sure your 'archer eyes' can see that."

Kili sighed. "Do you want to know what my 'archer eyes' can see? The fact that she is naked! Now, Fili we have to go." he fumed.

Fili was confused as to why is brother was so angry. All he wanted to do was help her and the fact that she was naked could easily be fixed. "Fine, brother. You can go back to camp but I am staying here and I am going to talk to her and make sure she is all right." he said as he took off his cloak. He gave Kili a disappointed look before striding over to Diana. A deep growl grumbled from Kili's chest and he reluctantly followed his brother with his eyes cast down to his feet.

Diana lifted her head off of her knees and wiped her cheek. She did not know how long she had been sitting there but it felt like a while. Sometimes she hated crying. People always come asking questions when they see someone cry, but this time she couldn't stop the flood gates from opening up when she thought about what happened to her earlier. She had come so close to death. Close enough to where she was actually saying silent goodbyes to her family. She had entirely given up.

The run in with those Men had given affirmation on Diana's presence there in Middle Earth. Diana had this thought in the back of her mind for a while: that she would one day wake up and find herself at home in her bedroom. Yes, she poured over books and asked Gandalf for help to get her home but she couldn't help thinking, hoping, that she would just randomly wake up and find out her being in Middle Earth was just a dream. She believed in a lot of things but she could not entirely wrap her mind around the thought that she had legitimately landed in the Shire. But meeting those Men was like getting slapped in the face by reality. Only then did she actually realize and truly believe that she was very much in Middle Earth and alive, and that she was not going to wake up tomorrow in her world. That realization frightened her even more than she was before because now she fully believed in her situation. She could not mess around anymore. She needed to be serious about this and put all her faith in Gandalf, he was her only chance of getting home. If only she could remember how she got there in the first place.

Diana sighed then took a deep breath to calm herself down but as she did she started sobbing again. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a gasp, instinctively pulling her legs closer to her body.

"It's okay, it's okay." Fili assured her. "It's just me and Kili. We came to check on you." Diana sighed and relaxed a bit at the familiar voices. "Here wrap this around you." he said draping his cloak over her. She wrapped it around her body, making sure she was entirely covered, and Fili gently grabbed her shoulders and helped her out of the water, leading her onto the grass.

She sat down and looked up at Fili. She let out soft laugh when she saw both Fili and Kili had their eyes shut tightly. "Have they been like that the whole time?" she wondered. "Are you two going to open your eyes?" she asked aloud.

"Are you...okay?" Fili asked.

Diana smiled slightly. "I am covered up, yes."

The boys slowly opened their eyes then lowered themselves to the ground. Kili leaned forward a little and looked at Diana who sat on the other side of Fili. "Are you all right?" he asked. His creamy brown eyes stared at her with genuine concern.

Diana sighed again then let out a huff of breath. "I-I'm fine." she told him.

"Liar." Fili said softly.

Diana looked up at him with glassy eyes. "No, I'm not fine. I want to go home. I want to see my family but I can't. I don't know what to do or how to deal with the way I'm feeling. I want to cry. I want to break things. I'm scared. What if I can't go home? What will happen to me here? I need someone to hold me and tell me that I can make it through this. I just don't know what to do." she thought to herself. She basically screamed those thoughts in her head but she couldn't bring herself to say them out loud. Diana blinked her eyes and gave the boys a small reassuring smile before she spoke, "I'm fine, really. Just tired and stressed." she told them.

The brothers stared at her for a moment with furrowed eyebrows, seemingly not convinced with what she had told them. "Tired and stressed?" Fili repeated.

Diana nodded, "Yes, that was a lot last night and coupled with everything else I'm going through it is...a lot. But I'm here, I'm alive. I have you guys and the Company to thank for that. If it wasn't for you two I-I wouldn't be here right now, so, thank you. Thank you." Fili and Kili nodded slowly with soft smiles.

"We should head back." Kili suggested after a moment of silence. "We do not want the rest of the Company to come out here."

Diana let out a breathy chuckle. "No, no we don't. Thank you again for coming out here and sitting with me, it was very sweet. I would give you two hugs but umm..." she said looking down at Fili's cloak around her.

"Maybe another time." Fili laughed. "Well, this is were we leave you, m'lady." He gave her an exaggerated bow and cracked a playful grin, making Diana smile. "We will see you in a few minutes." She nodded and the brothers quickly disappeared into the forest, leaving her alone once again.

Diana sighed and slowly pushed herself up off the ground and got dressed. She slung her bag over her shoulder and held Fili's folded hunter green cloak in her hands, clutching it close to her chest. Before she walked back to camp she took one last glance around the river. The area was beautiful, especially in the afternoon light. The light from the sun reflected off of the river making the running water glisten like diamonds and the sweet smell of the summer air filled her nose. It was a tranquil spot, something she needed at the moment, and someplace she would have fully enjoyed if she were in a merrier mood. unfortunately, she wasn't. So, with a light huff, she walked through the forest and made the short trek back to the waiting Company.

Her arrival went unnoticed by the Dwarves, who were too busy packing up ponies and eating a quick breakfast to see her pop out through the trees. She smiled at the scene in front of her as she stood off to the side. Everyone seemed to be busy. Bofur was whistling a tune as he packed his pony, she could hear Dori and Nori bickering about who knows what, Thorin was far from the Dwarves talking to Gandalf, and Kili seemed to be using the free time to practice with his bow as Ori watched him in awe. She then looked over to where the fire once was and saw a familiar blonde Dwarf. Fili's back was toward her as he sat on the ground next to Bilbo finishing his breakfast. She walked silently towards him, slapped a hand on his shoulder and bend her upper body forward to meet him at eye level. "Hi!" she exclaimed softly.

Fili gasped and seemed to jump a little, almost spilling his bowl. "Diana, you...surprised me."

"You mean, 'scared'."

"No, surprised, it's different." he defended.

Diana rolled her eyes. "Sure, Fili."

Fili chuckled as Diana sat next to him. "You seem in a happier mood." he pointed out.

"I am." she replied simply.

Fili raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you?"

Diana avoided looking at him directly. "Yeah, I am." There was a short pause and Diana could feel Fili staring at her as if he didn't believe any word she was saying. She quickly turned toward him and gave him a smile. "So, when are we leaving?" she asked.

Fili stared at her for a moment, "Uhh, Thorin wanted to leave as soon as you were ready. You should probably let him know you are here."

"Okay, well I'll do that." She said as she stood back up. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your cloak and thank you again." she said, handing Fili the folded green cloak. He nodded in thanks and she gave him one last smile before leaving to find his uncle.

She found Thorin in the same spot she had seen him when she arrived back to camp. He still seemed to be in a serious discussion with Gandalf. The worried look on both of their faces seemed to mirror each others, making Diana feel a bit uneasy. She took cautionary steps toward them. "Thorin..." she called lightly. The pair quickly turned their heads toward her. The wizard gave her a friendly smile and clasped a hand on her shoulder before leaving her alone in Thorin's company.

"Are you well enough to ride?" Thorin asked bluntly.

"Uhh, yeah. Sorry I took so long. I didn't, umm, mean to."

"It's all right. No one was rushing you." he said. "I trust my nephews did not bother you." the Dwarf added.

"No," Diana laughed. "They were perfect gentlemen." Thorin nodded and a faint smile appeared on his face.

"Oh, by the way, you will be riding Bones today, if you wish." the Dwarf king told her casually. Diana beamed but before she could say anything Thorin brushed past her.

Diana jogged over to Bones and quickly sat herself on top of him as all of the other members made their way to their ponies. She smiled to herself as she ushered Bones along with everyone else through the woods.

"You seem happy." Kili said as he and Bilbo rode along side her.

Diana looked over at the young Dwarf with a slight smirk. "Well, when life gets you down you know what you gotta do?" she asked him.

"What do you have to do?" Bilbo and Kili asked simultaneously.

"Just keep swimming," she sang. "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do, we swim, swim!" She barked out a laugh and smiled broadly while Kili and Bilbo exchanged confused yet amused looks.

"What does that even mean?" Kili asked?

"Well, it means that life is going to give you some nasty experiences, it's inevitable, we all go through tough things in our life." she explained. "But you can't just give up or be defeated by them. You need to pick yourself up, brush off the dust, and keep on moving forward in life until you're happy."

Bilbo and Kili smiled at Diana's optimism. "Well, then let's keep swimming shall we?" Bilbo stated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Again, don't own anything but my OC Diana. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Diana sat down in the soft grass and watched the Dwarves run to and fro doing their assorted jobs. It had been three days since the Company was attacked and those events still weighed on her heavily. The days seemed longer and her nights were restless. Every time she went to sleep she was plagued by more nightmares. They were always the same as the last two she has had yet different in a way she couldn't really explain or remember. She dreaded going to sleep but she also hated staying awake. Staying up meant that her mind had more time to think about her ordeal and her 'stuck-in-middle-earth' situation and would cause her to silently cry herself to sleep, only for her to be suddenly woken up a few hours later. Even sleeping in between the young Durin brothers didn't help her like it usually did. The only thing that seemed to help her, or at least calm her mind for a little while, was to watch the Company. The way they interacted with each other - the funny bickering, the loud laughter, the cheeky jokes, and cheerful attitude gave her that feeling of calm and happiness that she experienced when she read the book or watched the movies, and it made her feel as if she were back at home.

They had finally made it to the Trollshaws and had set up camp about half an hour ago. Everything went as it was supposed to: Fili and Kili nearly drowned in the river as they retrieved a frightened pony, Thorin refused to go anywhere near Elves, Gandalf left in frustration, and the young brothers were left in charge of the ponies.

Diana stared absently in front of her as she thought of how to handle the upcoming event. "It seems to be going more with the movie so it will happen after dinner." she thought. Diana turned her head and looked over at the ruined farm house. Bofur and Bombur were fighting about how the stew was to be cooked. The latter trying to push his brother away with the ladle. "Okay, so I still have a while. I don't think those two have even started it yet." she chuckled to herself. She leaned against a boulder behind her with a sigh and noticed Bilbo walking towards her. "Hi, Bilbo."

"Hello, Diana." he said with a smile and sat on the ground next to her. His face then grew instantly serious at his next question. "How are you?"

Diana gave him a slight smile. "I'm fine, Bilbo. Really, I'm fine."

"All right." he said with a small huff. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked at her in a way that Diana could only describe as fatherly. "Well, I'm here if you ever, you know, need someone to talk to."

Diana could not help but hug the sweet Hobbit she had grown to deeply care for over the last few weeks. Of all of the places she could have landed in in Middle Earth she was glad she had woken up in the Shire. Bilbo was a little surprised at the way she threw herself on him and his body stiffened for a moment but he let himself fall into the gesture, wrapping his arms tightly around the young girl's frame with a small smile on his lips. "I know." she whispered as she still held him tightly. "Thank you." She gave the Hobbit one last squeeze before letting him go and laid her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the Company was beginning to settle down and were joining Diana and Bilbo. Soon most of the Dwarves were sitting comfortably and chatting together quietly, well as quiet as Dwarves can get, as they waited on dinner. Diana felt a tap on her shoulder, and she sat up and turned her head. Bifur had sat down next to her and he was making many hand signals and speaking in Khuzdul. Diana stared at him for a moment with her lips slightly agape and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion then, after finding her stare was probably rude, she shook her head slightly and said, "I'm so sorry Bifur but I have no idea what you are saying." The Dwarf blinked his eyes at her then repeated what he had said even faster. Diana pressed her lips into a line. "I took the time to learn Elvish, why didn't I learn Dwarvish too." she thought as she continued to stare helplessly at Bifur.

Luckily, Balin noticed her confusion and came over to translate. "You look like you could use some help." he said.

Diana looked up and smiled at him. "Please, if you don't mind."

Balin spoke quickly to Bifur, explaining that he needed him to repeat what he was saying so that he could translate it for Diana. Bifur nodded then as he repeated, Balin spoke, "He wants to know if you will sing a song for the Company."

"Really?" Diana asked. "Why?"

Bifur grunted then continued speaking. "Well, he says you look sad and singing makes you happy, so he wants you to sing." Balin said.

"I don't know if anyone wants to hear me sing right now." she said, moving her eyes to the ground.

"We haven't heard you sing in a couple of days. I would love to hear you sing." Ori piped in from nowhere.

"Oh, I think that is a good idea." Bilbo added.

Diana looked around at the group surrounding her. A few of the Dwarves gave her encouraging smiles and others nodded simply their heads. So Diana, not wanting to seem rude, gave them a half smile and decided to give in. "Besides," she thought, "Bifur is right, singing does put me in a better mood maybe it will be good for me."

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother**

**She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,**

**And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no**

**Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom**

**I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,**

**I've never known the lovin' of a man**

**But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,**

**There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,**

**Who would have thought forever could be severed by...**

**...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well,**

**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

**What I never did is done**

**A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar**

**They're worth so much more after I'm a goner**

**And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'**

**Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**

**If I die young, bury me in satin**

**Lay me down on a bed of roses**

**Sink me in the river at dawn**

**Send me away with the words of a love song**

**The ballad of a dove **

**Go with peace and love**

**Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket**

**Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em,**

**The sharp knife of a short life, oh well**

**I've had just enough time**

**So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.**

Fili leaned against a tree as he looked out towards the Company. He was itching to go and sit by them instead of being out in the woods watching their ponies but he was given a job to do by his uncle so he had to stay put. He sighed as he listened to the faint voices of the Dwarves then a smile crawled across his face when he heard the voice of the woman in the Company. He had not heard her sing in days and it was a welcome sound. He could see her clearly from this distance and he noticed her smile as she sang. It was her normal infectious smile not the forced smile she had put on her face lately. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worrying about her.

He noticed how differently she had been acting these last three days. She had been uncharacteristically quiet. Although she still had laughed and talked with everyone Fili felt that she was only doing that so the Company wouldn't worry. He thought back to the afternoon he had found Diana by the river. Her body shaking, her large brown eyes rimmed with redness, and the corners of her lips turned down. Fili never thought he would ever see her looking that way. She was always so happy that it was hard to imagine her ever being sad. But he had seen her sad and for some reason seeing her that way made him feel upset. He desperately wanted to help her, to talk to her about it or...Fili sighed. Mahal help him, he had no idea how to bring up that issue or even what to say to make things better for her. All he could do was try and get her mind off it.

Fili continued to watch Diana. She had finished her song and was now listening to Dwalin tell everyone a story, which caused her to laugh. He let out a soft chuckle at the fact that he could hear it perfectly from all the way over where he stood. He was sure her laugh could be heard all the way to Mordor. He stood, still leaning against the tree, with a corner of his lips turned upwards as he watched Diana play with the ends of her hair with a small smile on her face while she listened to the Dwarves.

"Do you like what you see?" The voice of his brother caused Fili to jump.

"Do not sneak up on me like that, Kee." Fili scolded.

Kili laughed and nudged his brother's shoulder. "Sorry, Fee. It was too tempting to sneak up on you. You seemed in a trance." he said with a smirk.

Fili's eyebrows dropped. "What do you mean 'in a trance'?" he asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"You were not paying attention to anything around you. I did call your name a few times." Kili explained.

Fili pursed his lips. "I was just lost in thought, is all."

"You were staring at Diana again weren't you?" Kili asked bluntly.

"What?" Fili said, getting defensive. "No, no I was not _staring_ at Diana." Kili clasped his hands behind his back and followed his brother's gaze. Just as he thought, Fili was staring right at her. Kili cocked a knowing eyebrow at his brother. "Okay fine, I was staring at her but because she was singing. I was just listening to her sing."

"Okay." Kili said, still seemingly unconvinced. "You have been doing that often lately, staring at her, why?"

Fili flung his eyes away from his brother. "I have not been staring at her often."

Kili gave an irritated sigh. "Fee, I'm your brother I know when you are lying. Just tell the truth so this can go faster." Fili groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "You like her, don't you?" Kili asked his brother.

The blonde Dwarf's cheeks suddenly turned a slight pink. "Um..."

"You do!" Kili exclaimed.

Fili jumped from his spot and slapped a hand over his brother's mouth. "Shh! I do not want all of Middle Earth to hear you." he hissed.

Kili's eyes widened and a goofy grin grew on his face after Fili withdrew his hand. "Oh, Fili, you like her." he said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I feel, brother." Fili sighed and bit his lip in thought. "I-I do like being around her, and talking with her," he paused for a slight moment then smiled to himself before continuing, entirely forgetting his brother was at his side."and hearing her laugh and sing. I seem to find her eyes enchanting and her smile disarming. And I find myself doing and saying all of these things that I don't usually do or say just so I can hear her laugh or see her smile. It's odd..."

"Fili. Fili." Kili called out softly as he tried to pull his brother out of his thoughts. Fili snapped his head in his brother's direction. "Well, I guess I have my answer." Kili stated.

"No, you don't." Fili said. "I don't have those feelings for her. It's impossible, I've only known her for two weeks."

"Say what you want brother, but you have the look." Kili told him.

Fili flashed a questioning look at his younger brother. "What look? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The way I have seen you look at Diana, since you have met her I might add, you have that look on your face. The look that father used to give mum." Fili knitted his eyebrows together again in confusion and deep thought. "Your words say one thing but your face gives away how you truly feel. Just because you have only known her for a short time doesn't mean your feelings are any less true than someone who has cared for another for years. Each love is different. I'm sure you remember how Gloin met his wife, he tells that story every time he gets drunk. Anyway, he said it was like love at first sight and that when he first laid eyes on her he knew he could never love anybody else." Fili opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find the right words. His brother's explanation had entirely surprised him. Kili saw his confused face and suppressed a laugh. For the past few weeks his brother had been acting strange and Kili was glad to have finally found the reason. "You keep acting like this and people will start to think that I am the older brother." Kili said with a smirk before turning on his heels and back into the woods.

Fili let out quiet laugh at his brother's last remark. Of course his serious tone wouldn't last too long. He then broke out into a jog and followed Kili back to the ponies but not before taking one last glance at the Company, well, at Diana.

* * *

Diana paced the ground as she waited. Cracking her knuckles over and over, pulling on the ends of her hair, and tugging on her clothes. Basically she was fidgeting. Bilbo had just left to give Fili and Kili their dinner a minute ago and she was starting to get antsy. The Dwarves stared at her from the corners of their eyes, curious as to what was bothering the girl but they stayed silent until Bofur finally called out to her. "Lass!" he said. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "You're making a trench. What's eatin' ya?"

An embarrassed flush ran to her cheeks as she walked back over to the Dwarves. "Nothing." she said innocently, her lips twitching into a small smile. "I'm fine. Just tired, I guess." Bofur shrugged slightly and was just about to open his mouth to speak again when Fili came running toward the Company.

"Thorin!" he yelled. "Thorin!"

Thorin quickly stood and ran to his eldest nephew. "What? What is it, Fili?" The young Dwarf put a hand on his uncle's shoulder to catch his breath. "Fili explain yourself! What is going on?" Thorin pressed.

"Trolls." Fili stated in a nonchalant manner.

Every single member of the Company simultaneously stood up from their seats. "What do you mean by 'trolls', lad?" Dwalin asked slowly.

"And were is Kili?" Thorin added.

Fili's eyes widened at his uncle's question. He had not even noticed his brother's absence during his rush back to camp. "Oh, he must be back with Mr. Baggins." he mused.

"Wait, what?" Thorin said with furrowed eyebrows. "Can you explain yourself, please." he added through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well there are trolls," Fili started. "and they took some of our ponies and Kili and I thought it would be a good idea for the Hobbit to go and retrieve them. But I am starting to think that was not a good idea on our part."

Thorin's shoulders sagged for the slightest moment then he turned and faced his Company. "All right, grab your weapons. Let's go. Quickly." At Thorin's words everyone scrambled around the camp to get their weapons. Diana sprinted toward her bags, retrieving her sword and jogging to the woods but before she could Thorin stood in front of her. She stopped just before she collided into his chest and gave him a confused look. He stood up straight, his muscles tense and his normal glare was on his face. "No, you stay here." he told her.

"Excuse me?" she asked in an irritated tone.

"You are to stay here and watch the camp." he repeated.

Diana's eyebrows shot up. "If you think that I - "

"My Company, my say." Thorin growled. She narrowed her eyes at him and he copied the glare. They stood like that, arms crossed and eyes burning holes into one another, for a long moment before Fili ran over to them.

"Uncle, we need to go." he said. A slight urgency was in his voice, most likely from being worried about his brother.

"Stay here." Thorin commanded Diana before turning his back and joining the Dwarves.

Fili heard a deep rumble come from Diana and he put an hand on her shoulder, giving her a quick smile. "Don't worry, Diana. We will be back in no time. They are just Trolls, what could go wrong?" he assured her then quickly turned on his heels and ran toward his uncle.

"Thorin, the second, Oakenshield, that-that ASSBUTT!" Diana huffed in anger when she left alone at the camp. "Have I not proven myself a decent enough warrior to him? Granted I have only fought in front of him twice but still! Why can't he just let me fight? I thought he was warming up to me too but nooo. I'm tired of Thorin's bipolar bi-bullshit! One day he seems to start liking me or at least tolerating me, then the next he looks at me like he wants to 300 my ass into Mount Doom! Well, you know what? Like hell I'm staying at camp." With her mind made up, Diana gripped her sword and ran into the woods to find the Dwarves.

"You are making a terrible mistake!" Diana heard Bilbo yell as she stood just inside the tree line. She peeked out behind a rock and was careful not to be seen as she examined the situation. Everything was as it should be: half of the Dwarves in sacks, the other half on the spit, and the Trolls - how could you forget those.

"You can't reason with them they're half-wits!" Dori yelled from the spit.

"Half-wits! What does that make us?" Bofur interjected as the spit turned him upwards.

"Damn it. They're all ready tied up so the only thing I can do is wait for Gandalf to show up. Bilbo's got this one." she said with a sigh. Diana's shoulders slumped forward and her lips twitched down as she stood to start walking back to the camp, then a thought started forming in her mind. "Wait," she started. "where does it say that Bilbo has to be the only one to save them? Well, Bilbo isn't the only one, Gandalf does the hard part. But anyway, because it's written in a book or shown in a movie that means I have to sit on my ass on the sidelines?" she thought. She stared out towards the scene and noticed Thorin pulling on the ties to his bag with his teeth. She then looked at Bilbo and saw him still trying to distract the Trolls. Suddenly her face lit up as she thought of an idea. "Fuck it. I see an opportunity and I'm gonna take it. I want to help them. I've got this handled." she said to herself with a proud smile. "And if I don't, Gandalf should be here soon." she added before scurrying off to where the Dwarf king laid.

Diana fell to the ground on her stomach and crawled over to Thorin, trying to go unnoticed by the Trolls. "Psst, Thorin. Its me Diana." she whispered. His head shot up and he was about to turn around and face her when she quietly called out: "No, don't look at me, they might notice. Don't even talk to me, just listen." Thorin shifted in his bag and slightly nodded his head. "First off," Diana stated, "like hell I am going to stay at the camp while you lot get yourselves into trouble with a couple of hungry mountain Trolls. Secondly, I don't have a plan." Thorin huffed out an irritated breath through his nose as a response. "Now calm down. I don't have a 'plan' plan but I do have a thing, so respect the thing. Just hear me out. I'm going to untie you then I will give you my knife so you can untie the others while Bilbo distracts the Trolls. And I will run over to the other side that way if anything happens I can lure them away." she explained.

"Lass, it's too dangerous." Balin whispered, having heard her as well. "And that plan is not very well thought out. How do you suspect to distract them?"

"Shh, Balin. They might notice." Diana shot back. "I am not going to sit back and do nothing. I have made up my mind, Master Dwarf." She shot the older Dwarf a glare as she crawled closer to Thorin.

Taking out her knife she looked out ahead of her and made sure none of the Trolls could see her. Tom had just picked up Bombur and she waited until he had thrown him back to untie Thorin. Diana grabbed the ties to Thorin's bag and started slowly cutting through the thick rope. She could hear Kili's cries about not having parasites and she couldn't help but laugh softly and pause as she listened to the rest of the Company argue with Bilbo. This caused a low grumble to come from the Dwarf she was supposed to be untying. "Oh, right, sorry." she mumbled as she returned to her task. After he was finally untied, Diana gave Thorin her knife and slunk back into the woods. Hopping back onto her feet she quickly walked around to the other side, behind the Trolls, and crouched behind a bush.

"Mine are the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" she heard Kili yell after he received a swift kick from his uncle.

"Yes, we're riddled." Ori yelled out. "Badly."

Eventually, after catching onto Bilbo's plan, the Dwarves started yelling out how many parasites they had and how messed up their "tubes" were. Diana stole a glance at Thorin and saw him cutting the ties to Oin and Balin's bags as the Trolls were busy arguing amongst themselves about what to do with the Dwarves now that they were "infected".

"Yer a booby!" William yelled at Tom after he suggested they just eat the Dwarves whole anyway.

"Booby yerself!" Tom so creatively shot back.

"Shut up!" Bert roared to the other two. "or we'll never 'ave done."

"Shut up yerself!" Tom yelled again. Bert walked over to Tom with clenched fists and his lips curled into a sneer.

"This arguin' is gonna take all night." William said as he stepped in between Bert and Tom before they could start fighting again. "I say we chop 'em into little pieces and turn 'em into stew, so we don't 'ave to eat the insides."

"Will it work?" Tom asked.

"It's worth a try." Bert said in a growl and eyed the Dwarves.

"Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls! Balls!" Diana breathed. "They are going to eat them!" she squealed through her teeth as she watched the Trolls stomp their way over to the Dwarves in the sacks. "Okay, okay." she whispered to herself. She raked a hand through her curls and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I just have to do it. I'm gonna do it. God damn it, I'm a woman, I can do this!"

Summoning up all the courage she had, Diana cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Why don't you grind their bones for your bread?"

William's eyes widened and Bert dropped the Dwarf he was holding harshly onto the ground. "Wha' was that?" Tom asked.

"If I ain't deaf, that's a woman and it sounds like it's comin' from over there!" William said and pointed, unknowingly, right at Diana. The three of them quickly ran over to the area she had called from. Luckily, Diana had ran around to the other side of the Troll's camp near where Thorin and the others laid.

"Where is she?" Bert wondered aloud as he pushed trees out of his way to look for the owner of the voice.

"Don't ask me." said William as he pushed over a rock with a thud. "I know as much as you."

"I like women. They always taste the sweetest." Tom put in absently as they continued to frantically search.

Diana smiled to herself as she began to feel more courageous and cupped her hands around her lips again. "You can always try shaving their livers!" she yelled before running quietly behind a familiar large boulder. She heard heavy footsteps pound along the ground toward the area she had just occupied a second ago. She peeked her head out and saw the Trolls arguing with each other again as they tried to find her. She laughed softly but it was quickly replaced with a deep gasp when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around on her heels but instead of screaming she gave a sigh of relief when she saw Gandalf behind her.

"My dear, are you all right?" He asked.

Diana nodded. "I'm just tying to stop the Trolls from having Dwarf for dinner."

"Yes, well, I have a plan. You just need to get the Trolls in the way of the light." Gandalf told her.

"Got it." she nodded. Diana took a deep breath then walked out into the open, making sure to stand right in front of the boulder. She noticed the Trolls were still trying to find her in the last spot she was in so she stole a quick glance at the Company. Bilbo still stood in his sack and he stared at her with wide eyes and tight lips, and a few of the Dwarves were motioning with their heads for her to run away and save herself. She saw Kili stand up and he was about to run over to her but she held up her hand and motioned him to stay. She shook her head with a smile and gave them a wink. "Oi! I hear the jelly from their eyes is quite good on toast!" she yelled.

The three massive Trolls turned and glared in her direction. "There she is!" William said and they all ran over to her.

Bert stood in front of her and bent his face down to hers, holding his knife in front of her stomach. "What are you doin' 'ere, gurl?" he asked in a low voice.

Diana glared at him, unfazed, although the smell started to get to her. Trolls were not the most hygienic of creatures and their scent hit Diana like a wall but she held a blank face. "Oh, you know, just trying to find the sun." she said with a smirk.

"Let's just eat her and be done with it." Tom blurted out.

"Yeah" said Bert. "Let's squeeze the jelly from 'er eyes!"

"I say we make bread out of 'er." William put in as the three closed in around her.

"There are three of you and only one of me. Oh, what is a girl to do?" Diana mock swooned.

Just as William was about to close his fist around her, Gandalf stood atop the huge boulder and yelled, "The dawn will take you all!" He stamped his staff into the rock and it split in half with a deafening crack, allowing the early morning sunlight to peer through straight at the Trolls. Tom, Bert, and William had no time to react and in a matter of seconds their skin started to sizzle and crack. Their groans and screams shrilled through the small area of the forest. The Company squeezed their eyes shut and those with free hands covered their ears in an attempt to block out the noise. Finally, after the longest minute they had probably ever experienced, the Trolls had turned to stone.

Diana lowered her hands from the side of her head then immediately ran from her spot in front of the boulder and barreled herself into the Hobbit, almost knocking him off of his feet. She hugged him tightly and laughed a ringing and excited laugh. "That was brilliant, Bilbo! You were brilliant!" she squealed.

Bilbo flushed slightly at the praise and he couldn't help but return her smile. "What about you? That was really brave what you did." he said.

"Oh, if it wasn't for you I never would have been able to do anything." she shrugged off. Diana held Bilbo by his shoulders and was about to pull him into another bone crushing hug when she suddenly remembered that he was still tied in a sack. "Oh, let's get out out of this bag, Bilbo. It smells horrible." she told him as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

* * *

**As I was writing I didn't feel that Thorin or the other Dwarves would let her join in a fight so that is why this chapter turns out the way it does. ****I loved how this chapter turned out and I hope you guys liked it as well. Let me know how you felt. Read and review :)**

**I should also take this time to say that you have caught up with me so I am unsure about how soon my next update will be. **


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

Diana followed the Company along the dirt path pulling her pony, Bones, behind her. After their Troll fiasco it did not take long for the Company to redress and clean themselves up. Now, after gathering the ponies and packing up their camp, Thorin and Gandalf were leading them to the Trolls' cave. It took them only a few minutes to find and follow the trail of heavy footprints the Trolls' left behind, and after about an hour of walking the Company found themselves in front of a large door made of stone partially hidden by brush. Thorin, Dwalin, Bombur, Fili, and Kili braced their hands against the cold stone and pushed as hard as they could. It didn't budge. The rest of the Dwarves joined them. They heaved once again but it still would not move. Gandalf stood tall in front of the door and placed the tip of his staff against the stone and spoke a few words of an opening spell in a foreign language. Still the door remained locked. The Dwarves started bickering amongst themselves. Soon the small clearing was filled with the yelling and curses of the men. Diana and Bilbo tried (and failed) to hide their smiles in amusement.

Eventually, Bilbo spoke up before the Dwarves arguing became physical - which seemed not a moment too soon. "Would this help?" Bilbo asked as he pulled a large key from his coat pocket. A smug smile appeared on his lips when the Dwarves turned around and gave him confused and questioning faces. "I found it on the ground at the Trolls' camp. Must have fallen out of one of their pockets." he explained.

Thorin strode over to Bilbo and glared at him with narrowed eyes. "Why didn't you say anything about this before?" he asked with an edge.

Bilbo's lips twitched upward. "Well, expert burglars don't really announce that they have stolen, now do they?" he quipped. Thorin sneered at the Hobbit and snatched the key out of his hand with a growl. Diana heard a few grumbles come from some of the Dwarves but she noticed the smirk on Gandalf's lips. She grew a smirk of her own when she saw Bilbo's proud face.

Not a minute later, the large stone door was opened revealing a rather large, rather dark, and rather smelly cave. Few members entered, many too tired or too disgusted with the smell to even stand in front of it. Diana was among the many. The adrenaline she had been running on since the Trolls had worn away and she felt like she was going to collapse. She had no idea how these men could be so awake and cheerful after not sleeping for almost twenty-four hours. Her feet felt heavy as she walked to a grassy area away from the Company. She threw her pack on the ground, letting her body fall after it, and used her pack as a pillow. She didn't even bother taking off her coat. She knew Thorin would not want to linger for long and she didn't want to waste any of the time she had. Instead she drew her large hood over her head and used it to shield her eyes from the morning light. She immediately closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"Tired, lass?" she heard Bofur ask from somewhere above her.

She curled her body into a loose ball, not even bothering to open her eyes to answer. "Mmhm." she simply replied.

He let out a quiet chuckle. "Well, get some rest whilst we are stopped. You deserve it. That was a brave thing you did back there."

Diana was exhausted and did not really feel like responding but she did not want the Dwarves giving her any of the credit. So she mumbled a praise for Bilbo as best she could at the moment, "You know, if it weren't for Bilbo, I never would have been able to come up with my idea. He is the brave one." she said. Diana sighed and fell asleep before she could hear Bofur's response, if he even made one.

* * *

**...He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,**

**While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:**

**"It's after three!" he said.**

Diana woke up to the loud laughter of the Dwarves. She laid on her back, smiling to herself as she listened to the end of Bilbo's song. The sky that was visible through the crowd of trees looming above them was still a clear blue, much like it was before she fell asleep. It could not have been mid-day yet. She let out a light huff as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked out ahead of her and saw the Company sitting around a now smoldering fire. Knowing she was not going to be able to fall back to sleep, she got up and walked over to join them.

"There she is! Good morning, lass." Bofur exclaimed. "Well, er, afternoon." he corrected.

Diana gave him a tired smile and sat on the grass between Bifur and Oin. Kili quickly got up from his spot next to his brother and sat next to her. "We already ate but I saved you some food before they could eat it all." he said and handed her a bowl of food.

"Thanks." she said taking the bowl from his hands.

"You missed it. Mr Bilbo just sang a song for us." he reported with a smile as she began eating. "One of his own, if I'm not mistaken." he said with a questioning glance at Bilbo. Diana giggled softly to herself then broke out into a large smile when she saw Bilbo's cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Q-Quite right. I wrote it myself when I was younger." he told him. Kili nodded then looked at Diana with a grin which she was all too happy to return.

"I heard the end of it. 'The Man in the Moon'. " she said as she gave Bilbo a small smile.

"Do you want to sing a song for us, Diana?" Ori asked, looking up from his journal.

Diana grimaced. "Well, I don't really want to right now. I'm too tired." Ori nodded with an understanding smile then stuck his nose back into his journal. "Try not to get too excited, Thorin." she said offhandedly, earning a few chuckles from the group.

Thorin's eyes crinkled slightly in the corners as he raised his mug of ale to his lips. "I will try to keep my celebratory drinks to a minimum." he said.

Diana's eyes widened at Thorin's words and she turned her head to face Kili. "Kili," she whispered. "You have known Thorin longer than I have. Was that a joke? Did he just joke with me?" she asked in disbelief. Kili gave her a stern look and nodded his head shallowly. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked him.

Kili furrowed his eyebrows as if in deep thought. "You know...I never can tell." he whispered back. He grinned that innocent grin of his and broke out into a laugh, making Diana laugh with him.

"You know, " Dori began amidst their laughter. "I have waited all morning for someone to ask but it looks I have to..."

"Ask what?" Balin said.

Everyone turned their attention from their own side conversations to the elder of the " -ori" brothers. "Well, I would like to know _how_ the Trolls stole our ponies." Dori said while staring daggers at the two young brothers.

Diana jumped in her spot and sat up a little straighter. "Yes! Please enlighten us." she exclaimed. "Tell us what you were doing that you two couldn't hear a _huge_ mountain Troll stomp his way through the woods, knock over trees, and steal a few ponies? This is really eating away at me. I need to know, so spill."

Everyone turned their heads and looked at the brothers with questioning faces, wondering themselves how the boys could have missed something like that. Kili chuckled nervously and Fili started fidgeting where he sat, staring absently at the ground in front of him. "Well." Gloin said, getting impatient. Fili's eyes seemed to almost pop out of his head when he saw his brother open his mouth to say something. The older of the two, the one that was always able to talk his way out of any trouble, looked like he was about to run for his life into the woods behind him. Finally, Kili spoke: "We fell asleep." he said quickly. Fili visibly relaxed.

"You fell asleep?" Bombur repeated. Fili and Kili both nodded quickly.

"That's it?" Diana said with a disappointed look.

"Mhmm." Kili replied.

A long awkward silence fell over the camp but before anyone could even think of breaking it, a loud rustling sound could be heard not too far from them. Thorin and Gandalf jumped onto their feet and the rest of the Dwarves quickly followed suit. All of them grabbed their weapons from beside them and ran towards the direction the noise was coming from. Bilbo swallowed a lump in his throat and grasped his hands around his new sword while he followed the Dwarves. Diana kept a soft hand on the hilt of her still sheathed sword and walked behind the Company. All sixteen of them stared intently at the cluster of trees and bushes in front of them. The Dwarves and Gandalf were all poised to strike and Bilbo tried his best to keep his shaky hands steady. Diana walked froward a few paces but was stopped by Oin who stretched his arm out in front of her. She thought it best to stay behind him seeing as she was unsure of what would jump through the woods.

Suddenly, a large figure rocketed out from the trees and came to a rest in the middle of the Company. Everyone, on reflex, raised their weapons to the figure but stopped as quickly as they started when their resident wizard sheathed his sword and strode toward the stranger. "Doctor!" Diana shouted in her excitement when she recognized the tall man clad in head to toe brown. Everyone quickly turned their heads toward the girl. The now familiar figure looked at her with a confused face and said: "My name, m'lady, is Radagast." He took off his hat and gave her a quick bow.

Diana moved around Oin's still out stretched arm and walked closer to the wizard. "I-I'm sorry. 'Doctor' is just a name I give to people sometimes." she said to mask her slip up.

"You are forgiven, my dear." He nodded toward her then stepped off of his sled. "Might I ask what this 'Doctor' means?"

Diana raised her eyebrows at the unexpected question and cleared her throat while she thought of an answer. "Umm, well, it means...Oh! It means 'healer' or 'wise man' where I come from." she replied. She huffed out a relieved sigh, glad that she still had her Doctor Who knowledge.

Radagast's mouth twitched into a frown as he thought of the name. "What a strange name. Although, its meaning is not wholly bad. You can call me 'Doctor' if you'd like." he said with a smile. Diana smiled back and couldn't stop a soft laugh from escaping her lips. "I have never heard this name before. Where are you from, my dear, if I might ask?" the wizard asked. Diana grew silent and her mouth opened and shut multiple times. She wasn't sure what she should tell him.

Gandalf came up to the pair and spoke, saving her from having to explain too much. "Radagast. Radagast the Brown." he greeted. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What?" Radagast turned to his old friend with a perplexed look. "Oh, yes!" he exclaimed as he remembered his purpose. "I was looking for you, dear friend. I bring grave news." he explained as his face suddenly grew serious.

Gandalf's eyes narrowed and he spoke in hushed tones to Thorin who stood beside him. An annoyed growl rumbled from Thorin's chest. "Make it quick." he sneered to the wizard. "We cannot afford to waste anymore time."

Gandalf rolled his eyes at the Dwarf then turned to Radagast. "Come, Radagast. Let us speak in private." The brown wizard nodded and followed his friend downwind from listening ears. The Dwarves and Bilbo relaxed, seeing that the unknown man was in fact a friend of Gandalf's, and sat down at the nearest spot to talk amongst themselves as they waited.

Diana giggled softly to herself at her encounter with the brown wizard. "Of course I would call him 'Doctor'." She giggled again as she walked around Radagast's mode of transportation: a sled pulled by Rhosgobel rabbits. She loved it. The wood had a rough feeling to it as she skimmed the tops of her fingers across the sides and down the handles, And the type of wood seemed mismatched as if it were made of pieces he had found on the forest floor. It seemed fitting to the eccentric, nature-loving wizard. She stopped when she came upon the larger than normal rabbits that pulled the sled. A few brave ones sniffed her boots. She bent over slightly and let them sniff her hand. One leaned into her and she pet his head, scratching him behind the ears and making his back foot thump on the ground softly.

"Making new friends?" Fili asked as he came standing beside her.

"Why, are you jealous, brother?" Kili retorted in a low voice as he stood next to him. Fili glared at his younger brother, pondering the thought of just how angry his uncle would be if he lost a nephew. He rolled his eyes as Kili gave him an innocent smile.

"This other wizard is quite odd, is he not?" he asked in a half whisper as Diana straighted herself up.

"Nah," she shrugged. "Well, yes he is odd but he is a good guy."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "How would you know that? Did you not just meet him?"

Diana mentally slapped a hand to her forehead realizing she had just slipped up again. "Well, um...Gandalf told me about him. I wanted to know more about the other wizards and he told me about them the other day." she lied.

"Oh." Kili said.

"What do you think they are talking about over there?" Fili asked. The three of them turned their heads to look at the wizards. The two were standing fairly close to each other, talking in hushed tones.

Diana shrugged her shoulders as she mentally recounted Gandalf's and Radagast's conversation. "Probably wizard things." she told them.

"Thank you for your most brilliant insight." Kili remarked. "Are you a wizard as well?" he added with a cheeky smile.

Diana hummed a laugh. "Come on." she said. "Let's stop spying on them. It's kind of rude." She led the boys to a group of rocks where many members of the Company were seated and leaned against a tree next to Bilbo.

The Hobbit stared up at her and quietly rose up from his seat. He walked a ways away from the Dwarves and motioned to Diana to follow him. She gave a short sigh then trailed after him, not having a clue as to what the Hobbit would want. Bilbo came to a stop in a small area away from prying ears and turned to face the confused young woman. He crossed and uncrossed his arms several times, scratched his head, opened his mouth then closed it again, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Diana started playing with a lock of her hair as she waited for Bilbo to begin talking...if he ever planned on it. Eventually, the silence started to get a little awkward as Bilbo tried to find his voice so Diana spoke up first. "Is there something wrong, Bilbo?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh...yes." he answered with furrowed eyebrows. He didn't know how to begin, where to start, with what he wanted to say. He certainly spent a good part of the early morning thinking about it but he could not find the words when he attempted to say it out loud. He had tried to tell her earlier, on their way to the Trolls' cave but he had had the same problem he was having now. Although, this was his last chance to talk to her about this thing he had on his mind. Any time later and there would be no point to it. "Um, I...-Do..." He huffed a short breath and tried to compose his words. "Do you understand that you could have been hurt this morning? Perhaps even killed." he finally said in a quick voice.

Diana gave a surprised laugh. "The Trolls. That is what you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.

Bilbo nodded his head sternly and clasped his hands nervously behind his back. "You put yourself in real danger. Who knows what could have happened. Y-"

"Now wait just a minute here, Baggins." Diana interrupted. "Are you mad at me?" she asked with a laugh.

"Mad? I'm not mad, not proper mad. Just concerned..worried, really." the Hobbit backed up.

"So, you're mad at me for doing what you did?" Diana mused.

"What I did?"

"Yeah. I saw an opprotunity and I took it, you know, to save you and the others. Just like you did." Diana explained.

"I'm sure and it was very brave of you, Diana, but Trolls are very dangerous. You are lucky to have left with all of your limbs."

"Coming from the Hobbit who tried to steal from them." Diana quipped. "Honestly Bilbo, I don't know why you let those two young brothers talk you into that." she said in an effort to change the subject.

"Oh, the boys are not young." Bilbo replied, taking the bait. "They are actually older than I am."

"Technically but mentally they are younger than you." Diana told him. "To Dwarves, they are still kids. Just barely adults. They are about the same age as me mentally." she said.

"Oh." Bilbo said soberly with a shake of his head. "That just makes my actions all the worse."

"No one is angry at you for doing what you thought was right." Diana said, giving Bilbo a small smile. "Besides it turned out to be a good thing we ran into those Trolls."

Bilbo raised his eyes to look up at her. "It did?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Oh, of course." Diana beamed. "We got rid of a threat to ourselves and anyone traveling on these roads, we found some extra food inside the Trolls' cave, and it looks like the Dwarves managed to find some extra weapons inside, as well." she said as she gave a sideways glance to Fili who was currently trying to find hiding spots for the handful of new daggers he had acquired.

"Your quick wit also seemed to give you some cred amongst the Dwarves." she added. Bilbo face contorted in confusion as he tried to figure out if what she had said was a compliment or not. Diana giggled at the expression on his face. "What I mean is, that the Dwarves seemed to have warmed up to you now that you have showed them your bravery."

Bilbo smiled. "Yes, I suppose so. Most of them have, at least."

"Well, you can't always have your cake and eat it too." She wrapped an arm around the Hobbit's shoulder and started walking him back toward the group. "The rest will come around. You'll see. Just keep being your wonderful self, Bilbo."

Not too long after Diana and Bilbo rejoined the Dwarves, the two wizards finished up their conversation. They walked over to the group and feigned similar smiles. "We need to leave before we lose the sunlight." Thorin ordered. "We have lost enough time as it is." Everyone nodded and started packing up their things and readying their ponies. Gandalf walked with Radagast to the brown wizard's sled as they took the chance to exchange last words. Radagast gave his friend a gloomy look before nodding and setting off quickly back into the thick of the woods.

Diana hopped on top of Bones with a watchful eye, she was confused. She expected to hear the howl of the warg scouts a while ago. Now Radagast had gone, their ponies were still here and there were no Orcs, as far as she knew. She didn't know if she should relax and assume things were going by the book or if she should panic and assume this part was changing entirely. Should she assume anything? Or should she just continue as normal until the situation arose for her to freak out? She was unsure. Since their unexpected run in with those _men_ she did not expect things to run as they should or like she expected them to. She didn't like this feeling of being unsure; it made her feel low and jumpy. She had missed knowing everything and how it was going to work out. During the first week of the journey, whenever she had had a moment to herself, she would often think about how she would greet certain characters she expected to meet or what she would do in a certain event. Now, she was always nervous because whenever she had a moment to herself she would instead stress about what would happen if they did not meet a particular character or if a particular event did not occur. Well, she did always have these worries since meeting the Company but they were not as prominent since she did not expect the story to change so dramatically. But in the short time she journeyed with them she noticed how many things were different from what she knew and she worried that many things would change as long as she was still present in Middle Earth. She needed to talk to Gandalf as soon as possible, _that_ she was sure of. Diana sighed and tried to forget her worries and continued riding at a normal pace with the Company down the narrow dirt path in the woods but kept a sharp ear out, just in case.

The traveling circus of thirteen Dwarves, a wizard, a Halfling, and a woman continued on the road. Few spoke. Everyone was too tired from their late night battle and not having been able to properly rest since the night before last. It was late afternoon now. They had been traveling for about a few hours and everything was quiet. That is, until, Radagast came plummeting out of the woods once more in front of the Company. The Dwarves and Gandalf recoiled on their horses and made a quick grab for their weapons but relaxed when they realized, again, that it was only the wizard. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" Radagast yelled as his sled came to a stop in front of Gandalf's horse.

Gandalf lowered his eyebrows and looked warily at the other wizard. "What is it, Radagast?" he asked hastily.

"Warg scouts, Gandalf." he replied in a grave voice.

"Then that means there's an Orc pack not far behind." Thorin stated after a short moment.

Bilbo's face went pale at the mention. "Orc pack!"

Dwalin pulled his pony to Thorin's side with a worried look "We have to get out of here." he insisted.

"We cannot outrun them on the ponies." Thorin said looking toward the Dwarves. "We need to leave them behind. Take only what we need. We have to leave quickly." he ordered. Everyone jumped off their ponies and started quickly unpacking everything they were to take.

"I'm so sorry, Bones." Diana said quietly as she wrapped her arms around the white pony's neck. "I know I said I would take care of you but you'll get hurt if I take you." She pet his nose softly before slinging her bags across her shoulders and quickly running to Bilbo's side, clutching the sleeve of his jacket. Suddenly, a shrill howl could be heard from somewhere in the woods, making a slight shiver crawl up Diana's spine. The ponys bolted at the sound and Diana stared sadly at Bones as he ran through the woods.

"It would seem we are being hunted." Gandalf said in a low voice. Thorin stared at him with wide eyes. "Who did you tell of your quest beyond your kin?" the wizard quickly asked.

"No one." Thorin said evenly.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf repeated angrily.

"No one, I swear." Thorin shouted back. "What in Durin's name is going on?" he asked.

Gandalf calmed himself down then stood stock still; his eyes were wandering around their surroundings and his head whipped in every direction as if trying to think of a plan. "We have to go." Gandalf commanded after a moment.

"But they would surely see us." Balin interjected.

Radagast stepped forward and looked at Gandalf. "I'll draw them off." he volunteered.

"These are Gundabag wargs." Gandalf said with a shake of his head. "They can easily out run you."

Radagast clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "My dear, Gandalf, you spend too much time with people. Perhaps you should spend some more time with the animals." he said. "These are no ordinary rabbits. These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I would like to see them try and out run me." he told him with a determined look in his eye. Gandalf nodded slowly, knowing that this was their only plausible plan. Radagast jumped back onto his sled and with a quick look at the Company he promptly set off into the direction of the constant howls. Diana suddenly heard faint crunching noises and huskier howls come the direction where the brown wizard had set off to. She clutched Bilbo's coat sleeve a little tighter.

As soon as he felt it was safe, Gandalf ushered the Company in the opposite direction. They weaved through the trees as quickly as they could, trying hard not to make too much noise. Diana's hold on Bilbo's sleeve tightened as he ran beside her. Her heart was pounding and she tried her best to remember those lame running tips she always read back home but never bothered to try because running was for chums.

_**Get the right running shoes. **_

"Okay, well, that is not going to help me right now." she thought.

_**Don't worry about pace.**_

"Forget that. I'm being chased by a troop of hungry wargs and crazy Orcs. With as fast as I will be going I'm going to put Usain Bolt to shame."

_**Take deep belly breathes in through your nose and out through your mouth.**_

She straightened her upper body as she continued running and tried deeply breathing. "All right, one that actually works." she finished. Diana kept running as fast as her legs could take her. Her duffle bag thumped against her hips and she could hear Bilbo's deep breathing beside her.

Their running ended for a moment when Gandalf abruptly stopped in front of them. The wizard stood near the edge of the woods and motioned to the Company to stay back. He crept out slowly and examined the area in front of him. They had come upon a large, hilly plain filled with many boulders and yellowing grass. The sun was still high in the sky making staying hidden a real problem. He looked around with narrowed eyes to make sure they could leave the cover of the forest without being seen. Looking beyond the small hills Gandalf suddenly saw a small figure in the distance followed by many other figures. He realized them to be Radagast and the group of Orcs and wargs. He let out a breath in relief that their plan was working and, with a slight tip of his head, lead the group out into the open. Thorin ran along side the wizard and led his Company behind a large hunk of rock.

"Where do we go from here?" Thorin asked Gandalf after they were all behind the safe cover of rock.

"Just follow me, Thorin." Gandalf commanded. "I will lead you all to a safe place."

"And where is that?" the Dwarf king pried.

Gandalf peeked his head out from behind their hiding spot to see if they were clear to run again. "There is no time for questioning." he snapped. "We must run. Now." Gandalf darted out into the open, the Company hot on his heels, and ran behind another boulder. They did this several times. Getting closer and closer to Gandalf's place of safety. The howls of wargs and the yelling of the Orcs seemed to be getting nearer, too near for the groups liking; but they kept trudging on, hoping that they were closer to the wizard's "safe place" than to the Orcs. Again the Company ran across the plain to another large boulder and not a second after Gloin and Oin (who were in the back of the group) came up next to the others, Radagast flew over a hill and steered his sled in the direction of the rock the group was using to stay out of sight. The group backed up slightly as the brown wizard led the troop of Orcs and wargs right in front of them. Luckily the lot ran past without noticing, being too preoccupied with the wizard, and let the Company run in the opposite direction.

They ran as fast as they could to another chunk of rock down the hill. Unfortunately, it was a lot farther than the rest and had them running in the open, making them easy to spot from any distance. Diana's heart pounded in her ears and she silently hoped that an Orc would not happen to turn their head and see them. Throughout all of this, she still kept a tight grip on her Hobbit as if letting go would cause her to lose him. Her side started to cramp and her legs started to ache. She didn't know how much longer she could run but she kept going without a peep. She took deep breaths and ignored the pain, continuing to run alongside the Dwarves. Finally, they came upon the place they had been running to without a problem. They gathered behind it, a few putting their hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath. Diana flew against the cold bit of rock and lightly leaned against Fili's shoulder as she stood beside him. Fili turned his head when he registered the added weight. He saw Diana and noticed her brightly flushed cheeks and deep breathing. He furrowed his eyebrows in concern and was about to open his mouth to ask her if she was all right when she met his eyes and mouthed "I'm fine." He simply nodded and let her continue to rest against him.

Gandalf pulled himself off of the rock and readied himself to begin running again when he suddenly heard a faint scratching noise above him. The Company glued themselves against the boulder when they too heard the noise, all automatically knowing what it was. A warg slowly climbed higher and higher on the boulder. It's claws lightly scratching the surface and it's snorts being faintly heard by the group below it. Thorin narrowed his eyes at Kili and looked at the bow in his nephew's hand. Kili nodded and took an arrow silently from his quiver, notching it against the string. He glanced at his brother beside him. Fili's eyes grew wide in worry when he realized what his brother was about to do but he nodded his head acceptingly and gave him a tight, encouraging twitch of a smile. Kili nodded to his brother and, using the courage he had at the moment, separated himself from the rock and turned around, quickly shooting the warg. His arrow expertly landed in between its eyes. The large warg fell to the ground dead but unfortunately the rider did not. The Orc, who was now trapped beneath the the large creature, quickly got a hold of his horn and blew into it. Dwalin and Bifur ran towards the Orc and wasted no time in sinking their weapons into its flesh but it was too late. The loud, crackling bellow reverberated through the plain and was quickly answered by others who were near by. Wargs howled and Orcs yelled in their black speech. They had found out the Dwarves. "Come on, follow me!" Gandalf ordered.

Thorin and Gandalf ran in the front of the group as the wizard led them. They ran for a short distance before being cut off by wargs. They sharply turned in the other direction and continued running. Suddenly they were cut off again by the wargs and their riders, leaving them surrounded. They were trapped in the open in front of a group of seemingly normal rocks but Diana knew better and she waited anxiously for Gandalf's call when she noticed him disappear inside them.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted as he ran toward the others.

Fili stood next to his brother and unsheathed his twin swords. "We're surrounded!" he yelled.

"Stand your ground!" Thorin ordered as he took out his sword. Everyone grabbed their weapons and stood firmly where they were. Diana unsheathed her sword and held it tightly in her hands. She took a deep breath but it turned into a light choke when she realized that Bilbo was not next to her anymore. She inwardly panicked. During their run, after being found out by the Orcs, she had let go of his coat in the chaos. She had thought he had stayed near her. Diana whipped her head and looked around the little area the Company was spread out in. "Bilbo?" she murmered under her breath. "Bilbo?" Her eyes widened in fear as she continued to look, scared that she would find him in the hands of an Orc. Finally, she saw him. He was standing with his back to Bofur and his sword in front of him as three warg riders came closer to them. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding upon finding that he was alive and safe but her feeling of relief was quickly shattered when a couple of wargs came towards her.

She gulped down a lump in her throat as they approached her. She slowly started backing away, too scared to actually turn tail and run in fear that they would attack her. A large brown warg started getting closer to her and Diana started to get nervous. She didn't know how to kill a warg. She needed help but she didn't dare call for it or even take her eyes off the warg for one second to look for help. She just kept slowly backing up. The warg leaned closer to the ground and looked as if he was going to pounce on her, his black eyes fixating on her. She tightened the grip on her sword. The large creature sprinted and just as he approached her, Diana swung her sword across his cheek. He growled and quickly swiped at her with his paw. Diana jumped back when his front leg came toward her but not far enough. The warg's claws came in contact with her leg, creating scratches on her upper thigh, and knocked her to the ground. She yelled out from the pain and raised her sword to fend off the animal's second attack but was beat to it by a large, burly figure. Dwalin came out of nowhere and sunk his axe into the wargs head with hardly any effort. Kili came up behind him and started shooting arrows at the other Orcs and wargs who were starting to venture closer. Diana staggered to her feet but the shock from the pain was still intense and she threatened to fall back down to the ground. Nori grabbed Diana's waist before she fell and helped her to safety. He brought her over to Bilbo and Bofur, who were standing in front of the small cluster of rocks, and left her in their care before quickly scuttling off to help his brothers. Bofur held her waist, allowing her to lean on him to keep the pressure off of her scratched leg that was oozing blood. Diana looked to the rocks behind her and started to worry. Where was Gandalf and why hadn't he called them yet? She turned turned her head back and looked around her. The Orcs and wargs that were still standing were beginning to come closer and attack the group more fervently. The Dwarves were doing their best to keep them back but they wouldn't last much longer. Diana didn't know if she should go down there and find the wizard herself or if she should just wait. But who knows what waiting could do. She sighed deeply as she tried to think of something.

As if sensing her distress Gandalf popped his head out from between the rocks and yelled, "This way, you fools. Hurry!" Everyone whipped their heads around and, after registering the wizard's words, started running toward the rocks. Bofur, Bilbo, and Diana being the closest made it first. Bofur nodded his head motioning the Hobbit to go in then slid in after him with Diana still in his arms. Unfortunately, Diana slid in on her side, the side with her injury, resulting in a less than pleasant trip into the cave. She let out a guttural groan as the pair slid down and she staggered deeper inside the cave where she leaned against the wall and let out a much needed scream into her sleeve. Bofur and Bilbo quickly ran to her side and the Dwarf took her bags off of her to give her some comfort. She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing even to calm herself down.

One by one the rest of the Dwarves slid down into safety as Gandalf stood near the mouth of the cave counting the Dwarves like an elementary school teacher. Thorin and his nephews were the last to slide in. All of them, except Diana, stood near the opening as if they were waiting for something to happen - what it was, who can guess - when suddenly a loud and clear sound could be heard in the plains where they stood only a second ago. "That is not an Orc horn." Balin stated in wonder. Seconds later arrows could be heard flying through the air and the sounds of howls seemed to be receding. The Dwarves leaned closer to the opening in curiosity then a deep yowl was heard which was quickly followed by a dark mass tumbling down into the cave. Everyone jumped back as far as they could from the Orc that lay at their feet. Thorin approached it carefully and gave it a swift quick to ensure its death. It continued to lay lifeless. Seeing an arrow notched in the dead Orc's chest, Thorin ripped it out to inspect it. He didn't have to see it for more than a second to know who it belonged to. "Elves." Thorin spat out. Gandalf merely rolled his eyes at the Dwarf's words.

"Is everyone all right?" Oin asked. The healer part of him coming through.

"Diana could use your help." Bilbo piped up as he motioned behind him.

The group turned their heads to look behind them and noticed Diana, who had laid forgotten on the cave floor, washing off her wounds with the water from her water skin. Oin and Bilbo quickly rushed to her side, the former taking a quick once over at her leg. "It's not too bad. They are quite shallow for warg scratches." he reported. "I will just apply a salve on it to keep it from getting infected and you should be fine for now. I can bind it when we get somewhere a little safer. It is going to take me a minute though, my medicine, during the excitement, got buried in the bottom of my pack." he told her.

Diana nodded her head then looked over Bofur who was standing near her bags. "Bofur" she began in a tired voice. "I have a jar of salve, I believe, in my purse. Can you hand it to me please?" she asked.

Bofur nodded quickly and looked down at her bags with a hand ready to grab one when his face suddenly contorted in confusion. "Umm, wer 'what', lass?" he asked.

"MY BAG!" she yelled. Bofur leaned back slightly at the unexpected outburst, a few other Dwarves having the same reaction as well. Diana's face fell when she realized that she took her stress out on the poor Dwarf who only wanted to help her. "I'm so sorry. " she said sincerely. "It's just this bloody thing." She looked down at her leg and Bofur gave her a sweet smile. "My bag. The little one, please." she told him. He nodded and scooped the small bag in his hand and quickly gave it to her. "Thanks," she said. "and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." he said, waving her off. "No harm. I understand."

Diana smiled then quickly dug out the jar of "gooey green stuff", as she called it since she was not a medical professional, and promptly gave it to Oin. "This will do perfectly." he stated as he applied the medicine onto her wounds. Diana was happy to feel that the medicine immediately took away some of the stinging pain and she let out a soft sigh at the relief. She blinked her eyes a few times then looked at the group of faces around her. "Is anyone else hurt?" she asked as she remembered she was not the only one who had fought. A few of the Dwarves mumbled at Oin who quickly stood up and started making rounds on the others.

* * *

**Authors Note: Don't own anything but my OC Diana. **

**Just a short little chapter but I hope you guys liked it. I was eager to update so I split one huge chapter into two short ones since I have not finished the second half.**

**Like I said in my last update, you readers have caught up with me so updates will be sporadic. But hopefully I will update more often than BBC Sherlock.**

**Anywho, I would like to thank those of you who have favorited, followed, and reviewed. It means a lot to me. I especially want to thank those who have reviewed. I have mentioned that I have never before written something like this and your good reviews let me know that I am doing something right. **


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Author's note: Second half of Chapter 7**

**I don't own anything but my OC Diana and anything not familiar among Tolkien's and Peter Jackson's work**

****By the way, conversations in Elvish are in **_italic__  
_

* * *

PART II

About an hour later the Company was walking. Yes, walking. Dwalin had found a passage at the end of the tunnel and the others all agreed that following it was their best bet. So, yes, more walking. Diana was in the middle of the single file line the group created as they navigated the rocky tunnel and, since her first step in there, had started making a list about how amazing a car would be right now. She was currently on reason 53: **I wouldn't be walking right now.** It wasn't much of a list though. Reasons 1-52 were all: **I wouldn't be walking right now,** but it kept her mind somewhat occupied and a bit off of the pain in her leg. Since the tunnel was only wide enough for one person Diana could not really have someone stand beside her and help her walk so she had to deal with slowly limping her way through. Luckily, though, the pain was somewhat lessened by the fact that she was sans pack. Before they left Bofur took it upon himself to carry her bags. She had told him that she would be fine but he insisted. He was very sweet and she had yelled at him. She apologised a handful of times before they had left but he wrote her off by saying that he understood.

_"It's all right." the hatted Dwarf had told her. "Those things happen. People have outbursts from time to time; it is not a big deal. I know you don't mean to shout at me. To be honest with ya lass, I was just surprised that you were shouting at all. That is not like you but I understand why. I probably would have too."_

No one spoke as they continued their trek through the tunnel and it had been a very long while since they had seen anything other than grey stone. Well, there was the sky that could be seen above them but Diana had given up looking at it since whenever she did she would either run into the walls of the tunnel or Gloin who walked in front of her. Besides, it was still the same blue color it had been when they had started their walk. Nothing was changing! "How long do we have to keep walking through this godforsaken path?" Diana thought to herself. It had been way too long that they had been walking. Well, she didn't know exactly how long it had been but she was sure it had been a long time. She was tired and probably smelled bad because of all the running she had just done; not to mention the problems her leg was giving her because she kept using it. Glancing at the men in front of her, she was sure that she was not the only one who felt this way. Everyone was tired and surely sore but they continued on without complaining, so Diana did the same.

They turned a corner in the never-ending grey stone walls and were greeted by, surprise, more stone walls but this area was a bit different. The tunnel began to widen a bit. Not exceedingly wide but wide enough where a Hobbit could pull a wizard aside and talk to him and not have to worry about holding up a line of grumpy Dwarves. In fact, a Hobbit did just that. Diana could see ahead of her that Bilbo had taken Gandalf aside and was whispering to him as the Dwarves continued to walk by without a care. Diana's curiosity peaked for a half a second then diminished when she remembered what they were talking about. Something about how Bilbo could feel 'the magic of the Elves'. She laughed lightly to herself as she wondered just how you could 'feel' the Elves magic. She walked wordlessly past Bilbo, knowing that she could not ask him how he could 'feel the magic' since she was not close enough to overhear them and she was sure that if she asked it would just weird him out. So, as much as it bugged her, she let her question go unanswered.

"There is light ahead." she heard Dwalin report from somewhere ahead of her.

"Freaking finally!" Diana muttered under her breath. She felt relieved. Finally she would be able to rest. Finally she would be able to eat. Finally she would be able to get the help she needed. Finally she would be able to feel safe. And did she mention that she could eat? Like proper food! Not the rabbit stew with thick tasteless gravy, half rotten vegetables, and, if they were lucky, a piece of stale bread that they had been eating for the past two weeks, but delicious fresh food. She, and the entire Company, had to thank Bombur, though. They could not make much else on the road and the orange-haired Dwarf somehow managed to make their meals decent enough to stomach and get them going everyday. But even Bombur's expert culinary skills could not make their food even three star worthy. How Diana missed restaurant chains at those moments.

Diana sighed a soft sigh at her nostalgia and squinted her eyes as she rounded a corner and stepped out into the open. She limped lightly forward a little, more into the cluster of the group then suddenly stopped in her tracks. The still bright sun seemed to be in her eyes and she blinked multiple times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She stepped closer, putting a hand on Dwalin's shoulder for support. Her eyes widened as she stared at the city before them. It stood against a narrow gorge in the Misty Mountains and tiered against the mountain behind it. White marble columns contrasted against deep greens and browns from the tall trees that grew between the buildings. Waterfalls poured from underneath the city ground and glittered in the sun, crashing into the unbelievably blue river running below them. Strong and perfect it seemed to be, even from their distance. No book or movie could compare to seeing it with her own eyes. She had never seen anyplace else that seemed so beautiful. Rivendell...

"Oh, that's how." Diana muttered as she continued to stare at the Elven city. She felt a huge weight lift off of her shoulders and warm air softly kiss her skin; she felt...better. Suddenly she realized what Bilbo had meant when he spoke to Gandalf earlier about "feeling magic". Worries seemed to leave her thoughts and her emotions seemed to steady. It was like an aura was emanating from the city that made her feel calm and safe.

"Welcome to the Valley of Imladris." Gandalf said proudly. "Known in the common tongue by another name..."

"Rivendell." Bilbo finished. He continued to stare out in front of him at the valley below where the fair city was situated. His face locked in a look of disbelief. Eventually, as he took in where he was, his lips curved into a lopsided smile as he remembered all the stories his mother told him of this place. It was his favorite place to hear about. His mother had been there many times and always had something wonderful to say about the city and its people. It was her favorite place as well. Through the years he would often read about this city just so he could keep the memory of his mother alive.

"This was your plan all along," Thorin rumbled, pulling Bilbo out of his thoughts. Everyone turned their heads towards Thorin as he spoke. "to seek refuge with our enemy."

Gandalf narrowed his eyes and huffed an irritated breath at the Dwarf. "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will you'll find in this valley is that which you bring yourself." he said with an edge.

"The _Elves,_" Thorin basically spat out the word. "will not agree to this quest. They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will." Gandalf stated matter-of-factly. "That is why I am here." He straighted up to his full height and looked out to the rest of the Company before he spoke again. "Now, the Elves need to be handled with tact and no small amount of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." he told them with a humorous smile.

The wizard started walking forward and everyone made a move to follow him. Diana turned her head back around and looked out at the trail Gandalf had started walking down. It was a large rock bridge that led from where they were to the entrance to Rivendell but that is not what bothered Diana. She suddenly noticed something she did not notice the first time: how far of a walk they still had before them. It would take them a while to get down there and Diana didn't think she had it in her to walk anymore. Maybe if there were rails for her to support herself on she could make it. But this was Middle Earth, there are never any rails. Diana groaned and placed an arm on the wall of rock beside her to take some pressure off of her leg as she thought about just how to go about her problem. The last thing she wanted was to plummet from the bridge and into the wide river below.

"I'll help you." Fili said from beside her.

Diana turned her head to look at the young Dwarf who came out of nowhere. " 'Help me'?" Diana repeated.

"Down the path." the blonde Dwarf clarified. "I don't think you will be able to make it down on your own. Not with your leg injured."

"Oh. Umm, thank you." Diana said in relief. Fili nodded then grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his shoulders. Keeping his hand firmly on her waist he led her behind the line of Dwarves down the path with as much ease as he could.

The walk went by much faster than Diana expected and much easier thanks to Fili. The pain lessened slightly in her leg and maneuvering down the rocks was a cinch with his help. The only problem she did have was how quiet this usually talkative Dwarf was being. He had hardly looked at her, he barely made eye contact with her when he told her he wanted to help her and he had not uttered a syllable since then. She wondered what was the matter but then remembered that they had just been attacked by Trolls, chased by Orcs, and have been walking nonstop for several hours with barely a proper nights rest, so, she understood why, he was tired. Basically having to carry her probably didn't help either so she decided to forgo conversation, it would most likely just annoy him at this point.

Fili took in a deep breath as the Company was finally nearing the end of the bridge that would lead them to the entrance of Rivendell. He was relieved to get some rest in the safety of a city, even if it was an Elven city. A breathtakingly beautiful Elven city he had to add, although he would not tell his uncle that. Thorin would probably disown him for saying so. The only problem he did have though was carrying Diana. No, she had not been a problem to basically carry down the trail, she was no Dwarf woman, but he felt nervous for some reason. Ever since his younger brother had so lovingly pointed out that he must have feelings for this woman he barely knew, Fili found himself speechless when it came to her. He had a way with words. Since he was a young Dwarf he had a way of speaking to people that would have them basically eating out of the palm of his hand (a talent that saved his and his brother's hide more than a few times). But since he started pondering about just how true his brother's words were he found himself unable to say anything to Diana. It had taken him a lot to speak to her after they had met the brown wizard and even then it was hardly a conversation. He felt like an idiot. How could he let his younger brother's musings get the better of him?

Of course...unless his brother was right. Was he? Fili's thoughts wandered back to when the Company was being chased by Orcs. He had tried his best to keep an eye on Diana, losing his sight on her a few times, and had found himself worried about her safety. After they had been surrounded, his stomach had contorted into a tight knot when he had lost sight of her again only to find her being attacked by wargs. He had tried to run to her but a few warg riders had cut him off. Luckily, his worries were lessened when he saw Dwalin and Kili go to her aid. But it was that knotted stomach feeling that had him wondering if his brother was right. Though, if he thought about it, it was not the first time he felt like that. He experienced that feeling when Diana was being toyed with by Brigham, when she was dragged off into the woods, and when she tried to distract the Trolls. Did he get this feeling because she was a friend in trouble or because he had had romantic feelings for her since they met, even if he was not aware of them? He didn't know and he didn't know how to find out. All he could think of was continuing as normal as he could and to wait.

After a few silent minutes the Company finally stepped onto the proper stone bridge that would lead them into city. The group's heads turned left and right as they passed between the tall stone Elven warriors and onto the large round walkway, finally coming to a stop in front of a long staircase. Diana could almost hear the chorus of voices as she was ushered forward by Fili. The late afternoon bathed the city in a warm sunlight, making it seem more ethereal, if that were possible. Diana wiggled out of Fili's hold and limped toward the left edge of the walkway, ignoring the slight pain in her leg, to get a better view of the tall white buildings across from her. Her eyes went wide and her head slowly moved in every direction, unsure of what to focus on. Fili followed her, knowing her leg could not take the weight she was giving it, and wrapped his arm around her waist to give her support.

"You shouldn't put too much pressure on your leg. It will make it hurt worse." Fili scolded lightly.

Diana wrapped her arm around his shoulders as she continued to look around her. "I'm sorry." she told him. "It's just, I needed to get a better view. This place in gorgeous." she sighed. Fili hummed from his throat, seemingly unimpressed. Diana turned to look at him with a soft irritated expression. "It's okay to like it, Fili." Diana said with a smirk. "I won't tell." she whispered.

Fili laughed lightly. "Well, since you offer me your protection, It is one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen." the blonde Dwarf revealed in a whisper. Diana smiled as she watched the wonder on Fili's face as he looked around Rivendell. His eyes were flitting in a million different directions and his mouth was slightly agape as he took in his surroundings. It was kind of cute how much he liked it, considering his uncle was a notorious Elf hater.

"By the way," Diana began softly, making Fili turned his head and look down at her. "Thank you for helping me...well...actually, carrying me, down that path. I wouldn't have made it without any help. I hope I wasn't too much for you."

"I am a Dwarf. We may be small but we are as strong, if not stronger, than Men." he explained. "You were no problem." he said with a smile. Diana nodded and was about to open her mouth to say something when she heard a melodic voice address Gandalf.

_"Mithrandir."_ the Elf, Diana knew to be Lindir, said as he nodded his head in a greeting to the old wizard. Fili snapped out of his wonder and walked Diana and himself back over to the huddled group of the Company. Lindir descended the stairs; his hand barely grazing the ivy covered stone rails, the tail of his deep purple and blue robes dragging slightly behind him. A sliver circlet sat over his brow and he held his head high as his lips grew into a small smile at seeing an old friend. _"We were not expecting you to arrive until tomorrow. I am sorry it took us so long to greet you. We only just noticed your arrival a few minutes ago."_

_"Well, our plans took an unexpected change earlier this morning." _Gandalf said vaguely. _"Where is Lord Elrond?"_ he asked after a moment.

_"My Lord Elrond is not here."_ Lindir told him.

"Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Before Lindir could respond a clear sound of a horn could be heard not too far from them. The Elf's eyes followed the sound and Gandalf turned his head around with a small smile on his face.

The Company's eyes widened as they noticed the large group of Elves coming down the bridge. **"Du Bekar!"** Thorin yelled. "Close ranks!" The Dwarves grabbed their weapons and formed a tight group, making sure Bilbo and Diana were behind them. A blur of horses and men ran onto the walkway and soon enough they were circling them. Elves looked down curiously at the Dwarves and Dwarves looked up angrily at the Elves. Diana watched as face after face quickly rode by until the warriors finally came to stop. She turned around to look towards Gandalf and her eyebrows shot up as she recognized the Elf who sat upon the white horse before the wizard. Lord Elrond. He seemed to be everything Hugo Weaving portrayed him as. Regal, kind, approachable, and young yet ancient.

As the noble Elf readied to dismount his horse, Diana could not help but dust herself off. She knew she was dirty, the Company as well, and she did not want to meet the Elf Lord in her state. She raked her hand through her curls and wiped off all of the dust she could in that moment. She then started doing the same to the men next to her, who happened to be Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Bofur, and Bifur. The Dwarves softly swatted away her hands as she wiped dust off of their coats and fixed their hair, not seeing this as a moment to make themselves look presentable. She ignored them and continued at her job of making at least some of them look decently presentable.

_"Mithrandir."_ Elrond spoke with a smile as he jumped off his horse.

_"My friend." _Gandalf greeted with a bow of his head to the Elf lord.

Elrond crossed the space between himself and the wizard in a few short strides and embraced his old friend. _"I'm sorry if we gave your friends a scare. We were not expecting you until tomorrow."_ the Elf said. Gandalf shook his head with a laugh and took a quick glance at the still tense Company before looking back at Elrond. "We were chasing out a group of warg riders. It is strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond explained. "Something or someone must have led them near." he said to the wizard with a questioning look.

"Yes, I believe that might have been us." Gandalf told him as he motioned his head toward the Dwarves.

Elrond turned around to face the group Gandalf had led into his city and was immediately hit with recognition. "Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." he spoke to the kingly black-haired Dwarf.

Thorin walked forward a little to meet the Elf, though he still kept a distance away from him. "I do not believe we have met." he pointed out, barely looking Elrond in the eye.

"No." Elrond said. "But I knew your grandfather Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Thorin looked up at him from underneath his eyebrows. "Indeed. He made no mention of you." he said spitefully.

Elrond face stayed blank and he sucked in a deep breath, as if trying to keep his temper. _"Set up the spare bedrooms. Bring out the wine and start on dinner. Our guests must be hungry."_ he ordered in Elvish to Lindir, who stood beside him, though his eyes never left Thorin's.

"What is he sayin'?" Gloin said angrily as he raised his weapon toward the Elf. Elrond merely smirked at the fiery Dwarf. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food." Gandalf said with a pleased smile.

The Dwarves huddled together and talked to one another in hushed tones. All agreeing that they did not want to be here but they were not about to pass up the chance to eat. "Well, in that case lead on." Gloin said. All the Dwarves mumbled in agreement.

Elrond nodded, a small humorous smile on his lips, and then walked up the stairs with Gandalf and a few nameless Elves. Bilbo almost ran up the stairs but, remembering his age and manners, slowed his gait to walk calmly behind the grey wizard. The Dwarves hesitantly followed behind, staring darkly at the Elven warriors that still slightly surrounded them. Fili helped Diana up with some difficulty and she had him stop at the top of the stairs for a moment so she could catch her breath, letting loose a small groan. Elrond stopped and turned his head at the small noise and noticed the woman and her injury. He turned toward the Elf beside him and spoke to him in hushed tones before the two of them walked over to her, pausing the procession for a moment. "My apologies, Miss. I did not notice your injury." Elrond spoke as he neared her.

Diana looked up at him and blinked a few times, "Me?" Her eyebrows shot up and she placed her free hand on her chest, not believing that the Elf lord was actually talking to her.

"Yes, you. Unless the Dwarf beside you is actually a woman." the Elf beside Elrond added cheekily. Diana laughed lightly and looked toward the other Elf; her laugh suddenly disappeared when her eyes fell on his face. He looked remarkably like Elrond, though younger. His shoulder length deep brown hair was pulled away from his face in a style that mirrored the Elf lord's. His grey eyes twinkled in a friendly manner as he looked at her, as Elrond's did. And his features as well as the way he carried himself suggested nobility.

"Please excuse my son." Elrond said in a slight irritated tone.

"Son!" Diana screamed in her head. Of course! This Elf was one of his sons! "N-N-No, its-its okay." she fumbled out loud. Elrond's son smiled and hummed a laugh at her obvious nervousness.

"Please allow my son to escort you to the house of healing. They will take care of you there." Elrond told her.

"Oh, um, sure." Diana accepted. "Thank you."

His son held out his arm for her to take and she took it slowly. She looked back at Fili and offered him a thankful smile. He returned it but his face quickly went into a slight glare at the pointy-ear, a look that did not go unnoticed by the Elf. "Do not worry, Master Dwarf. I will take good care of her." he said with a smirk. Fili huffed out a quiet breath and walked over beside Kili as Elrond led the Company to the dining room.

Elrond's son led Diana through many corridors; every single one with columns as support instead of walls, as to not obstruct the natural beauty that just oozed out of everywhere. Diana could not believe this place was real. Everything was so detailed, so ornate, and very, very beautiful. Her eyes wandered in so many directions as she tried to catch a glimpse of everything she could on her way to the healer, and soft sighs and gasps escaped past her lips at almost everything she saw. This place was so hard for her to describe. It was just so...all other words just went to beautiful. But 'beautiful' did not seem to do Rivendell justice.

Diana and her still nameless Elf escort rounded a corner and Diana stopped in her tracks at the view in front of her. Similar to all of the hallways she had walked in, this hallway had a grand view of the canyon surrounding the hidden valley, but this one was a prime spot for the time of day it was. Diana sighed at the view and broke out of the Elf's hold, walking toward the railing and placing her hands on the cold stone barrier. The sun was dipping in the sky, signaling the beginning of early evening, giving off a champagne glow over the valley, and wisps of clouds slightly dusted the sky making the sight before her look like a painting. Perfect roses lined the outer side of the railing and impossibly green grass grew beyond them, both gently wrapping around a white stone staircase that lead to another tier of the city. The sound of rushing water hit her ears gently and the warm summer wind blew her hair around her shoulders.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Elrond's son said as he came to stand beside her.

"Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe this place." Diana said to him softly, the Elf speaking barely breaking the trance the view had on her. "It's so...perfect. It is hard to imagine that people actually live here."

The Elf beside her laughed lightly and clasped his hands behind his back, letting the woman have a few more silent moments to keep enjoying her view. After a short time, he spoke up again. "I had wished to learn your name and to formally introduce myself, but you seem so lost in your wonderment that I thought it rude to disturb you." he told her with a smile.

"I'm sorry." Diana said with a crinkle of her nose as she looked up at him. "I've never seen a place like this before, well in person anyway, and every hallway you take me down has something new and amazing to see."

He laughed once again, the sound deep and clear, and then pulled himself away from the railing, motioning Diana to follow him. She held his arm and they continued their slow walk to the healing rooms. "I am Elladan, by the way. Son of Elrond." he revealed as they walked down the hall.

"I'm Diana Herrera." she replied.

"It is nice to meet you." Elladan told her.

Diana giggled hysterically in her head at remembering who she was with. "And it is an honor to meet you." she said as calm as she could.

They walked again in silence but it only took them a few minutes to reach the house of healing. Elladan led her inside and brought her to an Ellyth, young or old, Diana couldn't say but her eyes seemed ancient. Diana was curious about her age but was too nervous to ask such a question so she kept her mouth shut about that. She was ushered to sit on the edge of a huge bed (well, huge for her but most likely normal sized for Elves) with crisp white sheets. Elladan pulled up a chair and sat down beside her as the healer started inspecting her wound. "Can I ask," he started. "How does a young woman find herself in the company of Dwarves - a group entirely of men, no less?" he asked.

"Well, that is kind of a long story." Diana said with a slight smile. "But I guess I could tell you the short version." she decided. "I have been staying with my friend Bilbo, the Hobbit that is also traveling with us." Diana started.

"Ah, yes. I saw him. A Hobbit traveling with Dwarves is far more unusual than a woman." Elladan mused.

Diana chuckled slightly before continuing. "Yeah, well, the Dwarves arrived on his doorstep with Gandalf and fortunately for me Gandalf showed up when he did because I needed his help. Well, in short, he promised to do all he could to help me so he thought to bring me to your father. The Dwarves were going in the same direction as I needed so I traveled with them." she explained.

The Elf furrowed his eyebrows as he thought about her words. "I do not feel that that is it." Elladan told her.

"Well, that is the thick of it." she said with a shrug.

Elladan leaned back in the deep brown chair he occupied, his face carrying a bemused expression. "What...what did you need Mithrandir's help for, if I might ask."

"It's kind of personal." Diana said slowly.

"I understand. You have just met me." Elladan excused after a minute. "Where are you from?"

Diana sucked in a deep breath as she thought for a moment. Since she arrived she had not needed to specify where in Middle Earth she was from, Bilbo always simply saying that she was from the south, but she knew with this Elf she would have to be a bit less vague. "Minas Tirith." she spit out.

"Really." Elladan stated. The tone in his voice seemed surprised though his face looked indifferent. "So you are of Men?" he asked. Diana nodded. Elladan tilted his head and stared at her a moment, with narrow and questioning eyes, before speaking again. "I hope you will excuse my being blunt, but you do not look like someone who is from Minas Tirith."

"Well..." Diana began as she tried to think of a story. "Um, t-that is because I...just grew up there. That's where I was born. It is not where my parents are from."

"Oh." he exclaimed softly. "Where are your parents from?"

"Uh, from t-the Gondor...area. Ya know, the sss-south side of the mountains, um, towards the, uh, the west." she made up. Elladan hummed lowly to himself, and stared at Diana questioningly again. "The exact location and-and name is lost to me." she added with a nervous laugh before he could ask.

"I am finished with your bindings." the healer said in a clear voice. Diana sighed inwardly in relief at her perfect timing. "You are very lucky. I have seen many wounds from wargs and they can get very horrible. Yours are shallow, only needing a few stitches; they should heal in a few weeks' time." The Elf woman explained to her.

"Stitches? I didn't even notice." Diana said a bit confused.

Elladan rose from his seat and held out his hand towards her. "Well, you do not think that I am merely here for my own amusement, now do you?"

Diana took his hand and let him help her onto her feet. "Oh, um, thank you." she said with a smile. She quickly turned back around and looked up at the female Elf. "Thank you, as well. I greatly appreciate it." she told her. The Elven woman replied with a nod before grabbing her supplies and putting them back in order.

"She is right you know." Elladan stated as he led Diana out of the healing rooms and back into the hall. "I have seen wargs sever limbs with just a swipe of their claws."

"Oh, I wouldn't doubt it. With you being a Ranger, and all. I'm sure you have seen tons of injuries." Diana remarked. "I just got lucky, I guess."

Elladan paused their walk and looked down at the woman with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that I am a Ranger?"

"Gandalf told me." Diana spit out quickly. "I had asked him about Elrond and he just could not stop raving about you two. You and your brother, that is."

Elladan hummed from his chest as he picked up their walk once again. "I do not think I have ever heard of Mithrandir 'raving' about my brother and me. That must have been the first." he said with small laugh. "What else did he tell you?" he asked Diana.

"Umm, well, about your father and how he is a very brave, very accomplished warrior, and a very brilliant man. One of the few people Gandalf said could help me. He told me about you and your twin brother Elrohir being Rangers. And, of course, about your sister." she told him. "Is she here, by the way, Arwen?"

Elladan shook his head slightly. "No, I am afraid not. She has been residing with our grandmother and grandfather in Lorien for quite some time." he explained to her in a soft tone.

"Ah, yes. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn." Diana stated.

Elladan let loose another small deep laugh. "It seems the wizard left no stone unturned." Diana shrugged and laughed quietly with him as they rounded a corner, unexpectedly bumping into another Elf.

"So much for graceful Elves." Diana thought to herself with a smirk as she looked up at the Ellyth who had collided into her Elven escort.

"Lord Elladan! I am so sorry." the Elf maid said in panic. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to..."

"It is fine." Elladan said, holding up his hands to calm her. "It was only an accident on both of our parts. And I think we all have avoided any major injuries." he remarked with a smile.

The Ellyth took a deep breath, her green eyes fluttering at the ground for a moment before she finally forced them to look upon the Elf in front of her. "My apologies, Lord Elladan." she said again. A slight blush rushed up to her cheeks. "I was actually on my way to look for you. Your father sent me to escort Miss Diana to the chambers she will be using during her stay." she informed him.

"Oh, well, you will be fine from here without me, yes?" he asked Diana as she looked up at him. Diana nodded and Elladan bid both of the women goodbye for now, bending low about the waist to kiss the top of Diana's hand. She smiled then waved him off into the direction of the dining room as the Ellyth showed her the way to the guest rooms.

"So, it seems you know my name." Diana started as they walked down the empty halls. "What is yours?"

"I'm Gwendolyn, Miss." she replied with a quick glance in Diana's direction.

"Gwendolyn..." Diana repeated softly to herself. "It's really pretty. I've never heard it before."

"Thank you." Gwendolyn smiled.

They quickly arrived to the guest quarters and she was promptly ushered into a room; whereupon she found her bags already inside. The room was beautiful, not that Diana expected anything less from Rivendell. A pale wood four post bed was the obvious focal point, it being the biggest thing in the room. She could probably fit half of the Company on there comfortably. A small table and chairs sat against the wall near the door in a pale wood matching the bed. And the sun blanketed the room in light coming through the balcony doors.

She walked in a little further, coming to stand at the full length mirror. She laughed lightly at the reflection she was kind of expecting. It would seem her preening when she had first arrived in the city did little to help her. Her clothes were ripped in several places and her curls seemed to have gone a bit flat and frizzy during their excursions. She picked up a towel from on top of the dresser that was beside the mirror and started wiping the sweat off of her face and neck, feeling very grateful when Gwendolyn came up behind her and started combing her hair. It took the two a minute but when they had finished Diana looked...as good as she could get in that moment. She flipped her head upside down and shook out her hair, scrunching it to bring the curls somewhat back to life. Flipping her head back up, she put her hair back into place frowning at the fact that it still looked pretty much the same. She settled by taking the leather cord wrapped around her wrist and using it as a tie to pull most of her hair up into a messy ponytail. Gwendolyn then waited for her out in the hall as Diana quickly changed into her green tunic and black trousers. After Diana exited the room dressed and looking decently presentable, the Ellyth led her to the dining room for dinner.

Diana may not have known the exact layout of Elrond's home but she knew when she was nearing the dining room. No, Gwendolyn did not tell Diana that they were nearing their destination, nor were there signs that read: "This way to Elrond's dining room. Watch him eat!" Nope, none of that. The reason she knew was because she could hear the raucous laughing and yelling of the group of Dwarves she had arrived with. She followed the noise down the hall until she came before the doors of the dining room. Naturally, the room was beautiful. Occupied by a long deep brown table and chairs, and covered by an intricate canopy of wood, overlooking the valley below. At the far side of the table, at the end, sat Gandalf, Thorin beside him, Elrond at the head, and next to the Elven Lord sat his twin sons. The Dwarves occupied the seats at the other end; leaving a large space between the Elves, Gandalf, and Thorin. While Elf men and women sat around the table, playing soft music on their array of instruments.

Diana slowly walked up the few steps to the dining room, her soft footsteps being drowned out by the Dwarves loud laughter. When she fully entered the room, she came into Bilbo's line of sight. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to sit down in the empty seat beside him. She maneuvered herself around the many pieces of food that had been thrown on the floor and sat down in the empty seat between Bilbo and Fili. "Hello, Diana." the Hobbit said softly. "How is your wound?"

"Hey, Bilbo." she greeted her friend with a smile. "And it just needed a few stitches. I was very lucky it was so minor." she explained with a shrug. With a light clasp of her hands she looked around the table and said: "So, where is the food?"

"Right in front of you, actually, among other things being passed around the table." he told her as he took a large plate off of the bowl that sat in front of her. "I covered it." he said. "like you do for me when I sleep in." she smiled as she thought about how that was almost every day, before they left of course. "It was a good thing I did, too." Bilbo continued as she started eating the leafy contents that were served to her. "The Dwarves started getting rowdy and throwing food li-" Bilbo was interrupted as a bread roll flew past his and Diana's heads. "Like that..."

"Whoops" Kili said from a little further down the table. "Sorry, Mr Bilbo!" he yelled. "I meant for that to go to Fili!"

Diana looked over at the Dwarf who sat next to her and noticed the older Durin brother had an irritated look on his face. "Excuse my brother." Fili said, leaning his face down next to hers. "He's an idiot." He gave Kili a pointed look. The younger of the brothers just grinned at him. "Do you think, brother, that you can toss me another without hurting yourself?" Fili asked mockingly. Kili laughed sarcastically before chucking a roll at the blonde. Fili expertly caught it with one hand, though Kili had thrown it in hopes that it would hit his brother instead.

"Can you toss me one, too?" Diana called to Kili. He nodded with a smile, grabbing another roll from the bowl in front of him and tossing it to her. Before she could catch it, however, Fili intercepted. He grabbed it a few seconds before it would have landed in her hands and brought it over to him. "Uh...excuse me?" Diana said with a raised eyebrow. "That, um, is mine."

"Really?" he replied coolly. "It does not have your name on it."

"Okay...how do I put this? Give me the bread and no one gets hurt." Diana said with her best serious face.

"Hmm, a threat? Would _you_ even do anything about it?" he teased.

"Mess with my food I just might. Do you wanna test it?" she said with a shallow smirk.

Fili chuckled mildly. "What is it you like to say? 'You snooze, you lose.' " Diana glared at him for a moment before losing her composure and breaking into a wide mouthed grin. She thought that phrase sounded so weird coming out of his mouth. The two of them laughed lightly and Fili handed her the piece of bread.

"Thanks." she said through her laughter. "You don't expect me to just eat the rabbit food, now do you?"

Fili's face quickly changed from mirth to utter seriousness (looking surprisingly like Thorin in that moment). "I would never, never submit anyone to that kind of torture." he told her in a grave voice. His face suddenly lit back up again and Diana could not help but laugh.

The two began eating again; every once in a while joining in a conversation with someone across from them or down the table. The Company's loud laughter and shouts, even their normal voices, easily drowning out the melodious music the Elves were attempting to play. Suddenly a small figure whizzed into the dining room towards the head of the table where Elrond was sitting. Though, it wasn't much to hinder the Dwarves merriment, they continued on without a thought. The figure appeared to be a boy of about three years with deep brown hair that went past his ears and was dressed in a deep red short sleeved leather coat that reached his knees over dark brown trousers and a white long sleeved tunic. The three Ellons registered his company as soon as he entered the room, all three of them looking a bit surprised.

"Elrond!" the small figure yelled as he ran toward the Elf Lord, squishing himself between the chairs in-between Elrond and Elrohir.

Elrond smiled genuinely at the boy despite his surprise at seeing him here. Gandalf watched with a small smile as he greeted the young boy and Thorin looked up from his plate at hearing another voice, sincerely hoping it was not another Elf. "What are you doing here, Estel?" Elrond asked the boy beside him "I thought Lindir was keeping you company in the library?"

"He was but he got boring." the young boy known as Estel said with a sigh. "I don't want to be in the library. I want learn how to use a sword! Lindir says he won't teach me."

"Believe me, Estel," Elrohir cut in. "Lindir is the last Ellon you want to have train you. The only knife he knows how to use is the one that cuts his food." he remarked with a smirk at seeing said Elf enter the room with a slight look of worry on his face. The twins let loose similar chuckles while Lindir simply glared at the two men and stood off to the side.

Diana heard the twins' laughter and turned her head toward the other end of the table the Dwarves were choosing to ignore. She noticed a new person had joined them; a boy she thought could not have been more than three or four years old. She tilted her head to the side as she thought about who this boy was. She tried to listen to what they were saying but she couldn't hear so she settled for discretely watching from the corner of her eye.

Elrond laughed lightly and pushed a stray lock of the boy's hair behind his ear. "Did Lindir not tell you I was entertaining, penneth?" he stated more than asked.

Estel scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, he said Mithrandir brought Dwarves. He was complaining the whole time in the library." Estel said. Thorin narrowed his eyes at no one in particular at the comment, while the Elf Lord looked over at his steward with a look of amusement. Lindir's eyes widened slightly and he quickly cast his eyes to the floor. "Can I meet them?" Estel asked excitedly.

"Well, they have had a long day, penneth." Elrond told him softly. "I think maybe Lindir should take you back to the library or the garden. I'll come get you soon."

Estel groaned lightly and was about to begin walking over to Lindir but his eyes caught the face of someone he did not know. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and ran over to the other side of the table and stopped beside the chair of the stranger. Elrond tried to call his name but Estel ignored him. "Are you a Dwarf?" the young kid asked Thorin with wide eyes.

To Gandalf's, Elrond's, and Diana's surprise, Thorin smiled. It was a slight smile of course but unexpected all the same. "Aye, I am." Thorin informed the boy.

Estel smiled. "Do you fight with an ax? Eruanna told me that all Dwarves fight with axes!"

The Dwarf king laughed under his breath. "Yes, I do; though I prefer the sword."

"I want to learn how to use a sword but Elrond won't teach me." Estel said with an angry look at the Elf Lord. "He says I'm too young!"

"You will in time, you just have to be patient. All good things happen to those who wait." Thorin told him.

Estel smiled at him, excited that a Dwarf was actually talking to him and ran to the other side of the table to try and talk to the other Dwarves. Elrond nodded his head kindly at the Dwarf king and kept a watchful eye on his ward. Estel walked around the Dwarves for a moment, a little too intimidated to strike up a conversation with them, when Ori turned around and saw him. "Hello." Ori said softly. "Who are you?"

Estel took tentative steps toward him, though he was less angry looking than the Dwarf he had talked to before. "I-I'm Estel." he said.

"I'm Ori." the youngest of the Company greeted.

"You're a Dwarf." Estel pointed out.

Ori laughed at his bluntness. "Yes." he said. "But you are not an Elf." Estel shook his head but before he could talk Dori started yammering about Nori and how he was stealing things from the table, his yammering quickly turning into a 'I practically raised him, you think he would have turned out better' rant . Ori, knowing that his oldest brother was not going to stop anytime soon, looked over at Estel and whispered: "You should talk to those two over there." he said, pointing over at Bilbo and Diana. "They are really nice. They will talk to you." Estel nodded and walked over to the direction he was told.

The boy came up between Diana's and Bilbo's chairs and looked up at Bilbo. "Hello." he said.

The Hobbit and the woman flinched slightly in their seats, quickly looking down at the young boy beside them. "Oh, hello, didn't see you there. What's your name?" Bilbo said.

"Estel." the boy stated proudly.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

Diana smiled broadly when the boy introduced himself, realizing who he was. This was Estel! Aragorn! Son of freaking Arathorn! Future king of Men! And he just introduced himself to her and Bilbo! She sat there with wide eyes wondering if it was possible for her to meet Estel in this time. Was it? "He is going to be eighty-seven at the time of the Fellowship. Going by the, uh, movies he would be twenty right now, but going by the books he would be about seven! Oh my gosh, this is Estel! THE Estel!" she thought in excitement.

"What's your name?" Estel asked as he looked up at the woman next to him. She didn't seem to hear him and just stared past him with wide eyes.

"Diana Herrera." Bilbo said for her. "Her name is Diana Herrera."

Diana snapped out of her thoughts at the mention of her name. "Hmm? Oh! yes, hello." she said with a smile toward the boy.

"Are you Dwarves, too?" he blurted out. His head snapped back and forth between the two.

"No." Bilbo quickly replied.

Estel's face fell for a moment. "You're not?" he asked softly.

Diana placed her arm on the table, using it to lean her head against. "No. Sorry, bud." she said. "First off, we don't have beards. ALL Dwarves have beards."

"Even women?" he interjected. Diana nodded. "Well, then what are you?"

"Well, I am a Hobbit." Bilbo told him with a large smile.

Estel's face contorted in confusion. "What-What is a Hobbit?"

"Dear me, you do not know what a Hobbit is?" Bilbo asked him. Estel furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "Hobbits are slightly smaller than Dwarves and we do not have beards. We do not wear shoes, because our feet grow naturally leathery soles and thick hair, like the stuff on our heads. We live just to the west of here, and keep to ourselves..."

"Oh!" Estel interrupted. "Like Halflings!"

Bilbo smiled. "Yes, we are called Halflings by others. Though we call ourselves Hobbits."

Estel quickly turned around and faced Diana. "Are you a Hobbit, too?" he asked.

"No." Diana told him with a shake of her head. "I am actually of Men."

"But you are small like a Dwarf..." he stated slowly.

"I know. That is just how I was born." she shrugged. He nodded before turning his face toward the table and wrapping his small hands around the edge. He stood on his tip toes trying to see over the top. Diana laughed softly at his strained face then moved over a little in her chair. "Why don't you share with me." she told him. He said a quick thank you then hopped on the chair, sitting on his knees. He bounced up and down on the seat looking with wide eyes at the strange company. Ori caught his gaze and they exchanged a smile.

Fili noticed the boy beside Diana, his large brown eyes looking every which way. Fili, a little curious, braced his weight on his forearms and leaned in next to Diana. "Who's your friend?" he asked.

"This is Estel." Diana said, gesturing to the boy next to her. Estel turned his head at the sound of his name and his eyes went wide in a mixture of wonder and nervousness at the sight of the blonde Dwarf. "Estel, this is Fili." Diana introduced. The young boy nodded shallowly, a bit frightened at the warrior look of the Dwarf he had just been introduced to. Diana placed her hand on Estel's arm, ready to say a few calming words to him, though when Fili smiled Estel's nervousness went away as quickly as it came.

"It's nice to meet you Master Dwarf." Estel said. Fili nodded and responded in kind. Estel then leaned closer to Diana and said softly: "He has a beard, so he is a Dwarf, right?" he asked her, not wanting to get it wrong again.

"Aye, yes I am." Fili answered before Diana could open her mouth.

Estel grinned from ear to ear, glad that he was accurate in his observation. He pushed his body more against the table to get a better view and scanned the faces around him. Diana and Fili shared a small chuckle as Estel's eyes narrowed and looked about the Dwarves. "Miss Diana." he said after a moment. "You said all Dwarves have beards, right?"

"Yes, indeed-y I did." she said.

Estel nodded then pointed at a Dwarf a little further down the table. "Well, does that mean that that man is not a Dwarf since he does not have a beard?" he asked. Diana's eyes widened when she followed who he was pointing at and Fili spit out a mouthful of wine. Unfortunately, Estel did not speak as quietly as Diana had hoped, noticing Kili's ears turn a slight pink and his face take on a blank look as he stared at the empty glass in front of him. She quickly took Estel aside and corrected him about Kili. The young boy frowned slightly and he sank back into the chair, embarrassed at what he had just done. Diana told him it was all right and Bilbo tried to take his mind off of his mistake by telling him of the Shire. Estel's face grew back that childish smile when he was told of the beautiful villages Bilbo had grown up in.

The rest of the Dwarves guffawed at the boy's comment. The few sitting beside the young Dwarf clapped him on the back and giving him some words of encouragement through their laughter. Fili, Diana thought, was the worst of them. He was leaning against the back of his chair clutching his sides, his laughter being the loudest. He had tried a few times to quiet his mirth, though, when he would see the angry look on his younger brother's face he could not help but laugh again. Kili eyed his brother with a look that would have crumbled stone. He quickly grabbed a roll from the table and threw it at his brother, the bread expertly hitting the blonde on the nose. Kili smirked slightly. As did Diana when she saw how fast Fili stopped his laughter. The older of the two narrowed his eyes and grabbed a bread roll off of his own plate and raised his hand to chuck it but before he could Diana got a hold of his wrist. Fili looked over at Diana with confused expression.

She stared at him with a stern face. "Do not even think about it."

"He threw one at me first." Fili stated childishly.

Diana crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow at him. "And you deserved it. He had all of the Dwarves laughing at him; he didn't need his brother laughing at him too."

"I was not laughing at him. I was laughing at what happened. I did not expect the boy to say that." he explained.

"Oh," Diana said, dropping her arms to her sides. "Still, it was not nice."

Fili waved his hand in dismissal. "My brother got a good shot in. Everything is okay."

Diana rolled her eyes at his logic before turning her head back towards Estel and Bilbo. The two of them were still engrossed in Bilbo's explanation of the Shire. Bilbo's face lit up as he talked about his beloved home and Estel's eyes grew three times their size as he listened. Diana smiled. No single member of her family would believe any word she would ever say about this place. "What would I even say to them?" she thought. " 'Oh, hey, you know Aragorn? Yeah, I met him. And Bilbo? I made pancakes with him. And you remember the wargs. I almost got killed by one of them.' Is that how it would go down?" she asked herself. Diana laughed under her breath as she thought about how her family would react to such a story but she quickly stopped when she noticed Thorin get up from his chair and walk down to the side of the table the Company was situated. She tilted her head in curiosity as she watched Gandalf and Elrond lean closer to one another as they spoke. Suddenly, her eyes grew in realization. "Oh! Oh!" she screamed in her head.

She sat up straight and scanned the table for a particular Dwarf. Her eyes quickly found Bofur and she watched as he laughed along with the Dwarves sitting next to him. He clapped a hand on Nori, who was complaining about the music, and spoke words Diana could not hear from her distance, though she said them right along with him. The cheeky Dwarf stood on top of the table, ignoring the looks the Elves were giving him, and threw the Dwarves a mischievous smirk before facing the Elf Lord.

**There's an inn! **he began theatrically.

**There's an inn, there's an inn,**

**There's a merry old inn**, the Dwarves, remembering the tune the Hobbit had taught them, began singing along. Some getting more into it than others.

**Beneath an old grey hill.**

**And there they brew a beer so brown**

**The man in the moon himself came down**

**One night to drink his fill! **

**Oh! the ostler had a tipsy cat who played a five stringed fiddle.**

**And up and down he sawed his bow**

**Now squeaking high!**

**Now purring low.**

**Now sawing in the middle!**

**So the cat and the fiddle played 'Hey diddle diddle', **

**A jig that'll wake the dead.**

**He squeaked and he sawed and he quickened the tune.**

**And the landlord shook the man in the moon,**

**"It's after three!" he said!**

Bofur stomped his feet as he sang his last line and the Dwarves joined him by slapping their hands against the table. The Dwarves and Diana cheered and even Thorin smiled at his friend's antics. Bofur gave a graceful bow to Elrond, who stared blankly at the Dwarf, before hopping off of the table. Diana smiled from ear to ear, and took a glance beside her. Estel was bouncing in his seat and laughing along with the Dwarves. But Bilbo was leaning his forehead in his hand, his face and neck blushing slightly.

"Are you all right, Bilbo?" she asked, her voice laced with laughter.

Bilbo shook his head and sighed irritably. "I am starting to regret teaching them that song." he said as he rubbed his hands down his face and glanced over at Diana. "Why can't they just act civilized?" She simply shrugged with a smile.

* * *

Diana strolled wide-eyed through the garden with Estel slightly ahead of her. After dinner Estel had convinced Elladan and Elrohir to let him stay out a little longer so he could at least show her Elrond's garden. And so here she was, walking through this impossible place with the most unlikely tour guide. The garden was not too far from the dining room and had (of course) a lovely view of the canyon to the east. The sun was dipping deeper behind the mountains and its light would be lost soon. That is when Estel was told to be in his room, after sunset. He knew the time was coming closer so he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him every which way to see everything he wanted to show her. He would show her a cluster of vibrant flowers that just begged to be touched and smelled only to be whisked away before she could to another bed by the young boy.

"Estel!" Diana laughed as he pulled her along once more. "Estel!" He stopped when he arrived at the other group of plants he wanted her to see. "You need to slow down there, bud." she told him.

"But if I slow down then you won't be able to see everything." he countered. His creamy brown eyes looked up at her and his lips were pursed in a slight pout.

"I still have tomorrow." she chuckled. "And the next day. I'm not leaving any time soon. You have a while to show me everything."

"When are you and Mr Bilbo and the Dwarves leaving?" he asked as he slowly led her over to another bed of flowers.

Diana absently touched the plants petals as she spoke. "Well, I'm not exactly sure when the Dwarves are leaving. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next week, or maybe in two weeks." she said. "But I'm not leaving with them."

"Oh. When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure." Diana answered. "Elrond is supposed to help me - that is why Gandalf brought me here - but I don't know. It might take a while..." Estel's little eyebrows furrowed as he thought about her words. Diana broke out of her thoughts when she saw his confused face, and let out a quiet laugh. "Come on." she said as she lightly tugged his arm. "It's dark now. I should get you back to your room."

The young boy nodded. "Can I show you around again tomorrow?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love that." Diana agreed as they walked out of the garden and into the hallway.

"First thing in the morning!" Estel planned. "Right after breakfast."

"Okay, sounds great."

Diana was walking down the dimly lit main hallway as she made her way back to her room. She walked through many twist and turns before coming to the corridor that would lead her to that sweet, sweet bed. As she walked more down the hallway she came upon a balcony where the Dwarves had a fire going. She tried to go by silently, so as to avoid having to stay up any later, just wanting to go directly to sleep, but that intention was ruined when she hit a wall of tobacco smoke and was sent into a light fit of coughing. A few heads turned toward her and she gave them a sheepish smile and a wave. They nodded in return and she quickly set off again towards her room, being abruptly cut off by Dwarf.

"Diana, would you like to join us." Fili asked.

"No thanks, Fili." Diana answered quickly. "I think Bilbo had the right idea with turning in early." she explained. "I honestly don't know how you all are still awake."

Fili shrugged his shoulder shallowly. "Are you sure?" he asked. Diana nodded. "Well, if you need anything Kili and I are in the room right across from yours." Diana nodded once again and thanked him, then walked the rest of the way to her room.

Diana collapsed onto the bed. Well, it was more like climbed and then collapsed, but still, collapsed. After arriving to her room she was soon visited by the Elf maid Gwendolyn who gave her an offer she just could not refuse: a bath. It was the only reason the Elf left her room alive. It wasn't a proper bath, mind you. Because she could not get her bandages wet she had to sit outside of the tub and wash herself off with a rag but it was better than nothing.

Now, she laid on the bed in the nightgown Gwendolyn had given her and her leggings, ready to fall asleep. She curled her body into a ball, not even bothering to get under the covers and closed her eyes. After a while, she was still awake. Diana sat up and slipped under the blankets, closing her eyes once again. Another long time of silence (she thought felt like hours) and she was still awake. She sighed and laid her arms out on the huge bed, fanning them along the empty space. She knew why she couldn't sleep. "God dang it." she growled as she slid off of the bed. She wrapped a thin sheet around her and walked out of her room and up to the door right across from her. She sighed as she stood in front of the door, wondering if what she wanted to ask would sound weird. Tentatively she knocked. She waited out there for a minute, not hearing anything coming inside the room, and was about to turn around and leave when she suddenly heard a thump come from somewhere behind the door. Her eyes widened when she heard the noise and she shuffled closer.

Kili stood in the open door in his long blue tunic and black trousers, his deep brown hair more unruly than usual, with a look that said he had been in a deep sleep. "Mmllo..." he said with still closed eyes.

"Are you all right? I heard a loud noise." Diana asked with a slight smile.

Kili rubbed his eyes and blinked rapidly. "Diana? What are you doing up?"

She sighed deeply. "Look, um, I was wondering if maybe I could, uh, crash with you and your brother. I'm having trouble sleeping."

"Crash? Crash what?" Kili said in a dazed voice.

"Ya know...sleep with you guys." she explained.

"Oh, yes, yes, that's fine." Kili said.

Diana smiled in thanks and walked into the room, quickly climbing onto the bed. She crawled to the middle slowly, trying not to wake Fili who slept on the other side. She shimmied herself into her sheet and not long after her head hit the pillow Diana fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked the rest of the chapter. **

**I added some "Fili Feelings". I thought I should touch on the strange behaviour he has had lately. And, of course, I added Estel into the story. I couldn't help myself.**

**Anyway, read and review! Thanks.**


End file.
